Aquerón
by Jude-8
Summary: Por que él no era una buena persona, ni siquiera era una persona que sintiera lastima por los demás, así que nunca tuvo una oportunidad de huir de él, y ambos eran conscientes de eso. Una misión fallida y el pago por el precio de la vidas que debes proteger. ADVERTENCIA DARK FIC
1. 1- Aquerón

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

La historia está ubicada antes de la guerra ninja, cuando Sasuke era ninja renegado.

ADVERTENCIAS

Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica.

* * *

 **Aquerón**

La miro levantarse una vez más.

 _Tan débil._

La sangre escurría de su boca y la escupió de forma lenta, casi hipnótica. Preparo sus puños una vez más y activo su Byakugan.

 _Tan frágil._

Se lanzó contra él una vez más, era un acto desesperado, uno que no daría frutos y los dos lo sabían. Ella no era rival para él, y él, no era una buena persona, ni siquiera era una persona compasiva, había dejado de hacerlo hacía ya bastantes años.

 _Tan tonta._

Esquivo su puño de manera lenta, casi con una sonrisa en el rostro. Giro su cuerpo y movió su espada cortando su abdomen. Escucho su grito y la vio caer al suelo una vez más. La herida no era profunda, pero sin duda debía ser dolorosa.

 _Tan patética._

Se cubrió la herida con una de sus manos, mientras dirigía su mirada hacía sus compañeros de equipo, ambos apenas y respiraban, incluido Akamaru, y ella no iba en mejor forma que ellos. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero logro mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

− No puedes vencer – Dijo con calma

Ella lo miro con enojo una vez más, sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía darse por vencida, la vida de sus compañeros dependían de ella.

− No me importa – Jadeo como pudo

 _Tan bella._

Una sonrisa ladeada se posó en su rostro, y no le cupo duda que aquel chico que fue su compañero en la academia había muerto mucho tiempo atrás.

− ¿Quieres salvarlos? – Dijo aparentando incredulidad – Porque no vas por buen camino

Sabía que podía ser una táctica para tener una ventaja, pero él sin duda no necesitaba que se distrajera para tenerla. Su Byakugan los miro de forma rápida, para verlos rodeados por serpientes a punto de morderlos, enredándose sobre ellos. Estuvo a punto de gritar y se giró hacía ellos para ayudarlos, pero en ese momento sintió un kunai en su cuello, un movimiento en falso y todos estarían muertos, y ambos eran conscientes de eso.

− D-Déjalos – Dijo más en suplica que en orden

Su mirada negra recayó sobre ella, que temblaba levemente y soltó lágrimas silenciosas de desesperación. El moreno sonrió sin poder evitarlo y miro el cuerpo de la chica.

− ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?

Ella volvió a soltar lágrimas por todo su rostro y apretó sus puños con desesperación palpable.

− N-No tengo nada

 _Tan inocente._

− Yo creo que sí – Dijo ladeando su rostro

Ella casi tembló de nuevo.

− ¿Q-Qué quiere? L-Lo q-que quiera s-se lo d-daré

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo.

– Te haré un trató entonces – Dijo hablando despacio a su oído – Quiero divertirme

La chica aguanto las ganas de separarse del tacto del chico.

− Q-Que…

Sasuke retiro el kunai de su cuello, mientras hacía que más serpientes se unieran a ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurenai vio el camino una vez más, se empezaba a desesperar, hacía ya varias horas que su equipo debía haber vuelto. Su primera misión en solitario, y no era la misión más difícil. Entonces… ¿Por qué no regresaban?

Sintió que él bebe pateaba, pero aun cuando siempre le gustaba esa sensación, en esos momentos solo sentía desesperación.

Miro la entrada, donde Kakashi la veía con duda.

− ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Kurenai dio un suspiro viendo el camino.

− Ya se tardaron, y no estoy en condición de buscarlos

Kakashi dio un suspiro algo frustrado.

− ¿Lady Tsunade lo sabe?

La mujer negó con la cabeza viendo de nuevo el camino.

− Por favor – Pidió con calma – De verdad estoy preocupada

El hombre suspiró, a punto decirle que le dijera a Asuma, pero solo asintió con calma.

− Bien, regresaremos pronto

Kurenai asintió con calma, a pesar de que sentía que no importaba que Kakashi ya fuera en camino, no llegaría a tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió sus lágrimas bajar por su rostro y aguanto los sollozos, esos sonidos solo lo hacían sonreír con sorna. La heredera del orgulloso clan Hyuga ahora estaba a sus pies, y haciendo todo lo que él pedía.

− Usa la boca

La chica negó por unos segundos apretando sus manos en el pecho.

− P-Primero q-quisiera q-que – Sollozó – P-Por f-favor d-deje… q-que las s-serpientes s-se alejen d-de m-mis a-amigos

El moreno le vio con fastidio.

− Lo haré si haces un buen trabajo

La chica volvió a apretar sus manos en su pecho antes de bajar la cabeza con lentitud. Abrió la boca y metió casi toda la masculinidad del chico en su boca. Se separó unos segundos después, apretando las manos en sus piernas para evitar las arcadas que sacudían su cuerpo. Volvió a bajar la boca y empezó a chupar, sacando todos los pensamientos de su mente para poder seguir con esa tarea.

− Vas por muy mal camino – Dijo el moreno con calma

La chica empezó a sollozar otra vez y se obligó a soltar sus manos de sus piernas para acariciar lo que su boca no alcanzaba a cubrir. Succiono lo más que pudo y bajo y subió la cabeza con rapidez, alegrándose, por más que le asqueara, al escuchar los gemidos del moreno, porque eso significaba que iba por buen camino.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tortuosos para ella, sintió que el moreno la jalaba del cabello separándola de él. Emitió un chillido de angustia, pensando que había fracasado y que todos iban a morir.

− Buena chica

Giro su mirada llorosa hacía el moreno y le vio con asombro y miedo cuando le quito con fuerza la camiseta tirándola a un lado. Dirigió su mirada hacía sus compañeros, donde veía como las serpientes se alejaban de ellos, dio un suspiro de alivio, que le duro por poco tiempo al sentir como el moreno la jalaba hacía él. Ella volvió a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

− ¿P-Por qué hace e-esto? – Dijo aun llorando – S-Si q-quería e-esto p-pudo i-ir con a-alguien m-más – Dio un sollozo más fuerte que los anteriores – I-Incluso l-lo p-pudo… m-me p-pudo o-obligar… n-no t-tenía q-que…

El moreno la interrumpió mientras la jalaba del cuello y la pegaba a él.

− Porque no sería divertido – Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada – Demostrar que los Hyuga no son más que basura – La chica volvió a sollozar – Hacer que la inocente del grupo lo pierda por voluntad propia

Ella volvió a sollozar apretando los puños.

− ¡No es por voluntad propia! – Grito con desesperación

El moreno solo siguió sonriendo.

− Cuida lo que dices – Dijo con calma – Recuerda que aún no me has hecho llegar

La chica sollozo nuevamente bajando la cabeza. A ella no le importaba morir, pero no podía dejar que sus compañeros pagaran sus errores.

Lo vio recargarse en el árbol con la vista fija en ella, que solo atino a bajar la cabeza.

− Mételo en ti – Dijo el moreno sin expresión alguna

Hinata volvió a sollozar mientras se ponía sobre sus rodillas y se posicionaba frente al moreno, aun con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados.

− Baja – Espetó el moreno

Hinata sollozó una vez más mientras bajaba con lentitud, se quedó quieta a mitad y se aferró sin querer a los hombros del chico.

− ¿Qué esperas? – Espetó el moreno

Ella sollozó nuevamente, apretando su agarre en sus hombros.

− D-Duele – Jadeo

El moreno sonrió de medio lado, pasando sus manos por su cintura para luego hacerla bajar de golpe.

− ¡Ah! – Grito con dolor Hinata

− Apretado – Gimió Sasuke sin poder evitarlo

Hinata empezó a llorar nuevamente. Su falta de lubricación, aunado a que era su primera experiencia, la estaban haciendo pasar muy mal rato.

− Muévete – Le ordeno el moreno

La chica negó con la cabeza con su cara roja y cubierta de lágrimas, a cualquier otra persona le hubiese dado lastima, pero no a Sasuke.

− M-Me duele – Gimió

El moreno bufo con molestia y tomándola de la cintura la empezó a mover con fuerza sobre él.

− ¡P-Pare! – Chillo con dolor – ¡P-Por f-favor!

El chico ignoro sus gritos mientras pasaba su cara a su cuello y respiraba en el con fuerza, el interior de la chica lo apretaba con fuerza, se sentía caliente, y había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había podido estar con alguien que lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

− ¡D-Duele! – Chilló la chica

El moreno le vio con molestia al ver que no dejaba de llorar, lo que lo hizo ponerle una mano sobre la boca mientras la seguía haciendo saltar sobre él.

− Cállate o los matare a todos – Le dijo molesto – Empiezas a fastidiarme

La chica empezó a sollozar nuevamente y asintió. Sasuke retiro su mano de su boca y ella se mordió los labios con fuerza para no gritar.

Sintió como el moreno la movía sobre él con fuerza, apretando el agarre en su cadera, chilló de nuevo cuando la puso sobre su espalda, moviéndose con fuerza sobre ella, la chica apretó sus hombros y volvió a morder sus labios con fuerza.

− Tan suave y apretado – Jadeo el chico en su oído

Casi quiso gritar y estuvo tentada a empujarlo, sintiendo esa sensación de asco por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como su labio empezaba a sangrar. Grito sin poder evitarlo cuando Sasuke le mordió el cuello y la hizo sangrar.

Lloro de nuevo cuando sintió algo caliente invadir su interior, lo que significaba la salvación de sus compañeros, y al mismo tiempo que la entrelazaba con ese chico de una manera no esperada.

Sasuke se separó de ella y la vio con calma, ella lloraba tirada en el suelo, mordiéndose la mano mientras se abrazaba con su brazo libre.

− Orgullo Hyuga – Se burló el moreno mirándola – Tal vez regrese por ti

Ella sollozó una vez más viéndolo partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi observo la escena con calma y algo de duda.

Hinata estaba llena de sangre mientras caminaba con calma, cargando a Shino que también estaba sangrando, mientras Kiba era cargado por un maltratado Akamaru.

− ¿Qué les paso? – Pregunto viendo sus heridas

Tomó a Shino con calma, mientras Hinata se separaba de él con rapidez.

− Nos atacaron – Dijo con la mirada gacha

Kakashi asintió, quiso preguntarles quien fue pero no se atrevió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Fallaron su misión – Espetó Tsunade – No debieron enfrentarse a Sasuke Uchiha

Todos bajaron la mirada.

− No lo enfrentamos – Dijo Kiba algo molesto – Él nos vio y nos atacó, apenas y sobrevivimos

Hinata apretó sus puños y sus ojos, no podía llorar frente a la Hokage.

− Soy consciente de eso – Dijo con molestia – Ahora salgan

Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la oficina con calma. Nada más salir, Hinata desapareció de su vista. Kiba y Shino se miraron e intercambiaron una mirada sombría, desde ese día la chica no era capaz ni de verlos a la cara, y se negaba a hablar de lo que había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro la lluvia caer fuera de la cueva, lo que le trajo recuerdos, insanos y algo dementes si se ponía a pensar en eso.

Pero quería sentirlo de nuevo, esos sollozos, ese interior apretándolo.

− Tsk

Miro la lluvia de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a buscar a Itachi después de todo.

* * *

Aquerón; Traducción del griego para "Doloroso"


	2. 2- Novilunio

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

La historia está ubicada antes de la guerra ninja, cuando Sasuke era ninja renegado.

ADVERTENCIAS

Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, **situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica.**

* * *

 **Novilunio**

Miró la luna por la ventana una vez más. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde su encuentro con Sasuke y no podía dejarlo atrás.

Las heridas físicas habían ido sanando poco a poco, pero simplemente no podía olvidarlo. Cada noche tenía pesadillas, su rendimiento en el entrenamiento había disminuido, le sorprendía que Kurenai no la hubiese reportado ya.

Su vida había sido tranquila parcialmente. Cumplía con sus misiones, salía a pasear con sus amigos, incluso Naruto había regresado a la aldea y le había alegrado el día cuando podía verlo.

Y de pronto llegó Sasuke Uchiha a sumirla en la oscuridad, como si sus obligaciones con el clan no lo hicieran ya, poniendo su mundo de cabeza. Sabía que debía ser fuerte, enfrentar lo que paso, incluso tal vez hablarlo con alguien. Pero simplemente no podía.

La vergüenza, la lastima y la acusación con la que sería vista, todo, no podría soportarlo.

Puso su cabeza contra sus rodillas viendo de nuevo a la luna. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Lleva así desde la misión – Dijo Kiba algo exaltado – Tenemos que hacer algo

Shikamaru les vio por unos segundos.

− ¿Qué paso entre ellos exactamente? – Les preguntó

Kiba se encogió de hombros al igual que Shino.

− Nosotros quedamos inconscientes muy pronto – Comentó Kiba avergonzado

Shino asintió despacio.

− Nos dijo que perdió, su abdomen estaba herido y aun así nos cargó un largo tramo

Shikamaru asintió lentamente.

− ¿No les dijo si paso algo más?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

− ¿Algo como qué? – Pregunto Ino

Shikamaru suspiró.

− No lo sé, algo más que la haya deprimido tanto

− Tal vez sea por el clan – Dijo Sakura – Saben cómo es su padre de exigente

Shikamaru asintió algo pensativo, eso no parecía por algo del clan.

− Hay que hacer una fiesta dattebayo

Shikamaru miro a Naruto, al que Sakura había golpeado al escuchar eso.

− No es mala idea – Dijo sobresaltando a todos – Seguro que Hinata se alegrara si puede convivir con Naruto

El rubio le vio con duda.

− ¿Conmigo por qué?

Shikamaru se dio un golpe en la frente al igual que los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía cómo había aceptado ir a ese lugar, su sensación fatídica solo se había incrementado.

− Hey, quieres otro trago

Miró a Sakura que le sonreía. Desvió su mirada avergonzada, no se sentía bien el hablar con ella.

− E-Estoy b-bien

Sakura se sentó a su lado.

− ¿Está todo bien?

Hinata asintió aun sin verla, haciendo suspirar a Sakura que se levantó y fue a hablar con Ino.

− ¿Puedo sentarme?

La chica desvió su mirada hacía Shikamaru y asintió con la cabeza.

− ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó el moreno mientras se sentaba

− B-Bien – Murmuró – ¿Y u-usted?

Shikamaru suspiró.

− Estoy bien – Shikamaru volvió a suspirar – No somos especialmente unidos, pero puedes confiar en mí si lo necesitas

Hinata le miró sorprendida unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada.

− G-Gracias – Murmuró – E-Es solo q-que…

− ¡Naruto eres un idiota!

− Eso duele Sakura-Chan

Shikamaru bufó y levantándose fue hacía ellos antes de que la pelea se hiciera peor. Hinata suspiró mirando por la ventana, asustándose al ver una figura de cabello negro, y dejando caer su vaso de jugo sobre su vestido y luego al piso, donde termino de romperse.

− ¿Qué paso? – Le preguntó Ino llegando a su lado

Hinata miró una vez más la ventana y negó con la cabeza.

− N-Nada – Mintió – M i-iré a l-limpiar

Hinata suspiró entrando al baño, ¿Estaba tan asustada que había alucinado a Sasuke?

− Te asustaste, ¿no, princesa?

Esa voz, esa horrible y despiadada voz retumbó en sus oídos. Se giró, pegando su espalda contra el lavabo y le vio con terror, no lo había alucinado. Sasuke se acercó a ella con paso lento.

− ¡A-Aléjese! – Casi grito

La empujó contra el lavabo y la sujetó por la nuca.

− ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie? – Le preguntó contra el oído

Hinata trató de empujarlo pero no podía alejarlo de su cuerpo.

− ¡D-Déjeme! – Suplicó en un susurro

El moreno sonrió levemente, acariciando su cuello.

− ¿Por qué no gritas? Vendrán a ayudarte

Hinata apretó los puños, aun cuando gritara, ellos no podrían vencerlo, no quería que los lastimaran por su culpa, como había pasado con Kiba y Shino.

− ¡S-Suélteme! – Espetó con los ojos llorosos

Sasuke la miró a los ojos por unos momentos, ese miedo y humillación que transmitían, en otra época habían podido detenerlo, pero no ahora. Él ya estaba inmerso en la oscuridad, y no le importaba arrastrarla consigo.

Tanteó su entrepierna, subiendo el vestido que Ino la había obligado a usar, para después abrir su cremallera apartar su ropa interior.

− P-Por f-favor n-no l-lo hagas – Suplico

La embistió con fuerza contra el lavabo, haciéndola morderse los labios para no gritar mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Ella se revolvió contra él mientras trataba de separarse, y aunque sus movimientos eran lentos y acompasados, seguía siendo doloroso.

− Pa-Pare p-por favor – Susurró llorando

Su aliento retumbaba en sus oídos, el dolor aumentaba cada que la empujaba, en cada golpe se sentía más destrozada. Sentía vergüenza, sentía ira hacia sí misma porque no hacía nada para impedir que volviera a lastimarla.

− ¿P-Por qué m-me hace e-esto? – Sollozó

Sasuke mordió su oreja, moviéndose aun contra ella.

− Porque puedo – Hinata la miró con incredulidad – La heredera del clan Hyuga follada por el desertor a cuatro metros de sus compañeros – Su voz sonaba ronca, y respiraba con fuerza contra sus mejillas

− N-No puede hacer e-esto, n-no e-está b-bien...

− Entonces grita

No podía más, el dolor de las embestidas, la forma que tenía de tratarla, le causaba una angustia horrible. Estaba asustada, era imposible disimular aquello y él seguía acelerando sus movimientos, lastimándola aún más que antes. Clavo sus uñas en su espalda, llorando y mordiendo sus labios, no quería poner en peligro a sus compañeros.

La presión de sus brazos sobre su cintura aumento, así como sus embestidas.

La jalo, haciendo que casi gritara, la puso de rodillas y descargó su rabia en ella, la penetro con rapidez escuchando sus quedos sollozos antes de descargarse en ella. Tras esto se incorporó sin decir una sola palabra y desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Shikamaru viéndola fijamente – Tardaste mucho

− Estoy bien – Mintió – Me iré a casa

− ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Hinata bajó la mirada.

− Me siento cansada – Musitó – Gracias

Shikamaru la miró desaparecer por la puerta, para luego entrar al baño, ¿Qué había pasado?

Todo parecía normal, nada fuera de lugar, entonces, ¿Qué estaba mal?

Miró cada rincón del lugar, sosteniendo una pequeña cinta que estaba cerca del lavado.

− Sasuke – Murmuró al reconocerla – ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Hinata?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trataba de caminar rápido, se sentía cansada, y se sentía observada, tenía miedo.

− ¿Pensabas huir?

Casi chilló al verlo frente a ella.

− D-Déjeme en paz – Casi lloró

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, tomándola de la nuca.

− Voy a vengar y hacer renacer mi clan, y tú me vas a ayudar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Hinata desapareció – Dijo Tsunade

− ¿Eh? – Dijo con incredulidad Sakura

– Hace unos días, después de su fiesta

Shikamaru apretó los puños, estaba seguro que Sasuke era el culpable de eso.

− Ayudaran al equipo de rastreo, encuéntrenla lo antes posible.

Los nueve (ahora 7) de Konoha asintieron con calma. Shikamaru apretó la cinta que había encontrado, iba a encontrar a Sasuke, no necesitaba ser un genio para descubrir que lo había hecho a Hinata, cuando lo encontrara lo iba a matar, se juró en silencio.

* * *

Novilunio.- Etapa en la que la luna se encuentra entre la tierra y el sol y es imposible de ver *Nombre dado por ElizaSher*


	3. 3- Domos Aidaou

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario. Ya llegará la hora que pague sus crímenes, pero advierto que no será pronto.

ADVERTENCIAS

Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, **situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica. Muerte de un personaje**

* * *

 **Domos Aidaou**

Miraba el fuego como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, podía sentirlo tras ella, pero no sabía que estaba haciendo, y no quería averiguarlo. Apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas y siguió viendo el fuego, preguntándose si alguien la estaría buscando.

Se quedó completamente quieta al ver al chico caminar al lado del fuego, pasándolo de lado mientras tomaba su cantinflora y bebía agua, casi dio un suspiro de alivio.

− Come – Dijo cuándo se giró hacía ella

La chica desvió la mirada hacía el suelo.

− N-No tengo hambre – Murmuró

El moreno le miró molesto.

− Hazlo – Dijo molesto

La chica miro el plato que estaba a su lado.

− D-De v-verdad n-no tengo hambre

Alzo su mirada al ver los pies de Sasuke frente a los suyos.

− Nadie te espera – Dijo con calma

Hinata abrió sus ojos ante esa frase.

− N-No…

− Eres muy estúpida al pensar en que alguien vendrá a buscarte – Se burló – Has estado buscando con tu Byakugan y sé que no has visto a nadie

Hinata bajó la mirada mientras apretaba los puños, tal vez solo simplemente aun no les encontraban el rastro.

− Y-Yo n-no pensaba eso – Mintió aun con el rostro bajo

Grito levemente al sentir el tirón en su cabello que hizo Sasuke para alzarle la cabeza.

− Eres muy mala mintiendo – Espetó – Retrasas a tu equipo, tu padre te desheredo, incluso Naruto solo ve a Sakura sin importar que le hayas dicho lo que sientes, para todos es un alivio que no estés

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que las lágrimas no salieran de ellos.

− E-Eso n-no…

− Tus compañeros siempre te están protegiendo – Continuo – La quinta incluso pensó en regresarte a la academia…

− Ya basta – Murmuró

− Lo único que tu familia querría de ti sería el Byakugan, incluso deben pensar que eres indigna de tenerlo

− Ya basta – Repitió con voz más fuerte

− Tú primo intento matarte

− ¡Ya basta! – Gritó cubriéndose los oídos con las manos – Por favor – Suplicó

− Tu abuelo insistió en desheredarte, que tu hermana tomará tu lugar, seguro que ella también piensa que eres una inútil

− ¡Detente por favor! – Gritó moviendo la cabeza – Por favor ya basta – Murmuró empezando a llorar

Sasuke la empujo hacia el suelo, haciéndola gritar nuevamente, mientras se ponía sobre ella, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

− Nadie vendrá por ti, eres mía – Le espeto

Hinata siguió llorando, cubriendo su cara con sus manos, todo lo que él decía, dolía demasiado.

− Mírame Hyuga – Espetó

Hinata descubrió su rostro lentamente, con manos temblorosas, sabía que era mejor hacer lo que le pedía, para no hacerlo enojar. Chillo cuando lo sintió abrir su chamarra, y luego romper su camisa, intentó sujetarle las manos en un intento de cubrirse. Haciendo que el moreno sonriera levemente.

− P-Por f-favor – Musitó llorando – A-Aun me d-duele

Sasuke puso sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza mientras las sujetaba con una de sus manos.

Bajo su boca hacía sus pechos, mordiendo y chupando ruidosamente, mientras escuchaba las suplicar de la chica que se removía contra él con toda la fuerza que tenía, que no era mucha, rozando sin querer sus intimidades.

La soltó mientras se ponía de rodillas y la jalaba para dejarla sentada.

− Sabes lo que quiero – Dijo bajándose el pantalón

Hinata cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

− N-No por favor – Suplicó

Sasuke la tomo del rostro con fuerza, haciendo que abriera sus ojos asustada.

− Te dolerá más, pero si eso quieres

Hinata negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

− L-Lo haré

Sasuke sonrió levemente, viéndola cerrar de nueva cuenta los ojos antes de meter su erección en su boca. Sasuke no espero a que ella se moviera y empujo sus caderas contra su boca, causándole una pequeña arcada que la chica lucho por contener, mientras el chico mantenía un ritmo constante, entrando y saliendo, pocos minutos después de moverse contra su boca se retiró y la miró.

− De espaldas y abre las piernas

Ella negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños, Sasuke la empujó, haciendo que se pegara levemente en la cabeza y le abrió las piernas a la fuerza.

− Soy lo único que tienes – Dijo antes de penetrarla de golpe

La chica gritó y le araño los brazos, sin saber que eso solo lo excitaba.

− Te guste o no eres solo mía – Jadeo en su oído moviéndose con fuerza sobre ella, que solo atino a seguir llorando y suplicando que se detuviera – Nadie te va a alejar de mí, no lo permitiré – Mordió su oreja aumentando su velocidad – Y si alguien lo intenta lo voy a matar

Hinata apretó sus piernas en las caderas del chico, intentando reducir el ritmo que mantenía sobre ella.

− P-Por f-favor – Suplicó – M-Me d-duele

− N-No me voy a d-detener – Jadeó sobre su oído

Hinata apretó su agarre en los brazos de Sasuke.

− M-Mas l-lento – Dijo al cabo de unos segundos – P-Por f-favor

El moreno la miró, sin que ella notara su sonrisa, y enredando una de sus piernas en su cadera bajó el ritmo. Hinata estaba a punto de romperse, unos días más y seguramente ni siquiera se resistiría a que la hiciera suya.

Sonrió de nueva cuenta, aunque le molestaba el ritmo lento, Hinata ya no gritaba, solo jadeaba ladeando el rostro para no verlo. La pequeña y tonta Hyuga no había notado que su destino junto a él había sido sellado en su primer encuentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Aun no encuentran el rastro? – Preguntó con tono molesto

Shino y Kiba negaron con la cabeza con calma, para luego dar un suspiró.

− Es extraño, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra

Shikamaru suspiró mirando al resto del equipo que se disponía a repartirse las habitaciones. Dio un suspiro y tomó el hombro de Shino, que entendió su mensaje y lo siguió fuera de la posada.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el de gafas

Shikamaru suspiró.

− Busca el rastro de Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo con calma

El chico le miró con asombro por unos segundos.

− ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañado

Shikamaru suspiró.

− Una corazonada – Dijo con calma – Avísame si encuentras algo

Shino asintió con calma, Shikamaru no decía las cosas al azar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se movió con demasiada lentitud, Sasuke había tomado la costumbre de dormir abrazándola, lo que cortaba mucho sus movimientos, así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado al moverse lentamente.

Estiro su mano lo más que pudo, removiéndose lentamente contra él, le faltaba muy poco para llegar al kunai. Solo tenía una oportunidad para escapar, y debía hacerlo bien, solo un golpe y se vería librada de ese infierno para siempre.

Cuando estaba por alcanzarlo sintió un tirón en el cabello, lo que la hizo gritar y llevar ambas manos a este, miró con ojos llorosos a Sasuke, que la tenía de cara al suelo mientras se sentaba sobre su espalda y tomaba el kunai con lentitud.

− ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

− N-Nada – Mintió removiéndose

Sasuke puso el kunai en su cuello, haciendo que dejara de moverse por completo.

− Eres tan torpe – Dijo en su oído – ¿De verdad creíste que funcionaria?

Hinata empezó a llorar.

− L-Lo siento

El moreno recorrió su cuello presionando un poco la punta del kunai.

− N-No me haga d-daño – Susurró

Sasuke clavo la punta en su espalda con lentitud.

− Debiste pensarlo antes – Le susurro en el oído

Sintió la punta romper cierta parte de su piel junto con su ropa, la chica apretó los puños y llevo a uno de ellos a su boca para ahogar sus gemidos, aunque las heridas no eran profundas, dejaban una sensación de ardor por toda su espalda. Mordió aún más su puño al sentir como el moreno besaba esos pequeños cortes, lamiendo la sangre que salía de las heridas.

− Será una noche larga – Le prometió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Encontré el rastro de Sasuke – Le dijo Shino a Shikamaru

El chico le miró fijamente.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Shino suspiró levemente.

− Hay alguien con él, aunque no se siente como Hinata

Shikamaru asintió.

− Averigüémoslo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo abruptamente, haciéndola chocar contra él y que trastabillara un poco.

− ¿Q-Que pasa? – Preguntó extrañada

El chico la miro fijamente, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta.

− Regresa a la cueva – Dijo con molestia

− ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

− Solo hazlo – Espetó molesto

Hinata asintió con rapidez y regresó a la cueva con paso lento, cuando sintió que el moreno se alejó activo su Byakugan, viendo por unos momentos el mundo lleno de esperanza, de escapar de ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se quedó de piedra sin poder creer lo que veía.

− Tú… Tú… maldito – Susurro poniéndose de pie

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke le asestó un golpe en el estómago que lo tiró de nuevo al suelo con rapidez.

Sasuke le miró de pie y negó con la cabeza.

− ¿Por qué no liberas a ese zorro? – Le preguntó con sorna – Claro, no puedes

Naruto escupió sangre y lo vio alejarse con paso lento, en un acto instintivo lanzo un kunai y se lanzó de nuevo contra él, Sasuke lo pateo, haciéndolo rodar levemente por el suelo.

− Se suponía que éramos amigos – Dijo el rubio escupiendo sangre – Ella siempre dijo que regresarías

El moreno le vio sin interés.

− Ya no lo dirá más, no te preocupes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó de piedra y detuvo su andar. Estaba cerca de Ino y Shino pero… la visión que le daba el Byakugan. Se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos sin dar crédito a eso que pasaba, ¿En qué momento Sasuke fue tan corrompido por las sombras? Busco cualquier rastro que le dijera que su visión estaba mal, pero no había error, Sakura no tenía pulso, su chacra se había detenido, era imposible negar el hecho de que estaba muerta.

Vio a Naruto tratar de pelear con Sasuke y comenzó a llorar, si no hacía algo, el rubio posiblemente terminara igual que Sakura.

Dio un suspiro y saltó lejos de la cueva, seguramente cuando Sasuke dejara de sentir su presencia iría tras ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Shikamaru frente a ella, quiso correr a sus brazos y decirle que se la llevara lejos, pero luego del destino que Sakura había tenido, lo ultimo que quería era ver a sus amigos.

− Hinata – Susurro el chico con alivio – Me alegro de que estés bien

Hinata negó con la cabeza cuando este se quiso acercar a ella.

− T-Tienes que i-irte – Le dijo con voz fuerte – N-No debe tardar

Shikamaru vio extrañado como la chica temblaba completamente.

− No te preocupes – Dijo caminando a ella – Todo estará… bien

Cayó de sentón sin entender que pasaba, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y la vista se le nublaba con rapidez.

− ¡Shikamaru-San! – Gritó Hinata corriendo hacia él

− Como lo toques le arranco la cabeza

Hinata se quedó quieta ante la orden de Sasuke, mientras el Nara solo veía su figura borrosa.

Cayo de costado sin poder poner siguiera las manos, dándose cuenta por fin de la serpiente en sus piernas. Veneno. Se había descuidado completamente.

− N-No lo l-lastimes por favor – Suplicó Hinata viendo al suelo

Sasuke la miró molesto.

− Tch – Dijo jalando su brazo – ¿En qué pensabas al irte así? ¿Pensabas que podrías escapar? Dos personas murieron y es por tu culpa

Shikamaru quiso gritar sorprendido, pero no podía mover su cuerpo. _"No es tu culpa"_ Pensó viendo a Hinata.

− Él a-aun n-no lo está – Dijo Hinata llorando – P-Por f-favor no l-le haga daño

Sasuke le jalo el cabello ocasionándole un ligero grito, y la estampo contra el árbol.

− ¿Quieres salvarlo? – Dijo con burla – Repite lo de la primera vez, está inconsciente – Mintió

Hinata apretó los ojos llorando de nuevo.

− N-No puedo – Susurro

Sasuke la soltó bruscamente.

− Entonces dejemos que muera lentamente

Hinata negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

− T-Tómelo – Dijo en voz baja viendo al suelo

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

− Eso no es divertido

Hinata apretó los puños y lo vio llorando, haciendo que el moreno sonriera.

− Bien – Dijo recargando su espalda contra el árbol – Inicia con lo que me gusta

Shikamaru vio a Sasuke con incredulidad, él sabía que no estaba inconsciente, pero con Hinata de espaldas a él, era imposible que ella lo notara. Sasuke quería mostrárselo, quería que viera lo que hacía con ella.

La vio ponerse de rodillas y abrir la cremallera. _"¡No tienes que hacerlo!"_ quiso gritar pero sus músculos seguían sin responderle.

Cerró los ojos al verla meter su miembro a la boca, pero no podía tapar sus oídos a los sonidos que hacía. Ella llorando quedamente mientras chupaba y Sasuke gimiendo.

" _¡Basta! ¡Déjala!"_

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar un pequeño grito, para ver a Sasuke poner a Hinata contra el árbol y penetrarla de golpe, haciéndola gritar otra vez. Puso su rostro al lado del de la chica para evitar que viera el rostro de Shikamaru mientras besaba su cuello. Vio las uñas de Hinata clavadas en la espalda de Sasuke, escuchando sus gritos y suplicas.

− Cállate – Espetó el moreno moviéndose contra ella con rapidez

− P-Por favor – Suplico la chica – M-Más lento

Shikamaru abrió los ojos a más no poder, sin creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Sasuke?

− Te has portado muy mal – Dijo el moreno mordiendo su cuello – ¿Crees que voy a tener compasión de ti?

Hinata se aferró a sus brazos.

− P-Por favor – Pidió una vez más – D-Duele mucho

Sasuke se movió con más fuerza, haciendo que ella gritara de nuevo. Shikamaru quería cerrar los ojos, quería dejar de oír esos gritos, pero no podía hacer nada. Estaban dañando a su amiga frente a sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

Escucho el gemido de Sasuke y como quedaba recargado sobre Hinata en el tronco, la chica apenas y se sostenía.

− No te muevas – Espetó subiéndose el pantalón para luego cargarla – Vámonos de aquí

− Shikamaru-San – Dijo Hinata con miedo – Usted…

− No tardaran en encontrarlo – Espetó – Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección

Hinata asintió, sin ver que la frase fue para Shikamaru, que solo pudo ver como se alejaban de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio a Naruto, aun inconsciente en el hospital. Tsunade no podía retrasar más el funeral de Sakura, y sabía que sería un golpe duro para Naruto cuando descubriera que no había podido asistir.

No sabía que Sasuke había sido arrastrado tan profundo a la oscuridad, que se llevaría a Hinata y le haría pasar por ese infierno.

Apretó los puños, Hinata había salvado su vida, pero a que costo.

Quiso golpear la ventana pero se contuvo, haría lo necesario para que Tsunade lo dejara darle caza. Se quedó de piedra al comprender de pronto algo. Las palabras Sasuke, diciendo repetir de la primera vez, las propias palabras de Shino, la actitud posesiva de Sasuke hacía Hinata.

¿Hinata estaba?

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

 **Domos Aidaou –** Dominio de Hades, dios del inframundo *Nombre dado por ElizaSher*


	4. 4- Niflheim

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario. Ya llegará la hora que pague sus crímenes, pero advierto que no será pronto.

ADVERTENCIAS

Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, **situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica. Muerte de un personaje**

* * *

 **Niflheim**

La miro dormir, su respiración era lenta y acompasada, después de todo tuvieron que recorrer mucho tramo para dejar atrás a los ninjas de Konoha que los seguían.

Dio un suspiró algo molesto acostándose a su lado y jalándola en un abrazo, pasando su mano por su abdomen y sintiendo esa pequeña fuente de chacra que ella un no notaba. Dio otro suspiró, no sabía que pasaría cuando se diera cuenta de ello.

Miró su rostro, necesitaba una forma de que se quedara a su lado, los pasados eventos la habían asustado un poco, pero sabía también que ver que la estaban buscando le daba una esperanza que no pudiera permitir que tuviera.

En un principio pensó en matar a Naruto, pero eso sería demasiado para ella, y no podía arriesgarse a romperla por completo, eso no era lo que necesitaba.

La sintió removerse un poco contra él, dejando ver su rostro ligeramente infantil.

Sabía que había huido para salvar a Naruto, había estado a punto de matarlo cuando noto que ella había salido de la cueva en la que la dejo, posiblemente noto que había matado a Sakura y huyó para hacerlo seguirla. Una jugada muy arriesgada solo para proteger al rubio idiota, sin mencionar al idiota de Shikamaru que ya sabía cómo localizarlos.

Se removió un poco, deteniendo su mano en el estómago de Hinata. Le encantaba esa sensación.

Su vista se detuvo en el pañuelo que aun cubría su muñeca, ella se lo había puesto solo pocos días después de que se la llevara cuando se había herido levemente, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, ella se lo había atado a la muñeca, para evitar que se hiciera más daño. La chica, que aún era casi una niña, pronto se convertiría en la madre de sus hijos, con la que criaría a su familia y haría renacer su clan, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo. Hinata se movió un poco, y Sasuke la apretó junto a él.

Se olvidaría de Itachi por el momento, necesitaba acorralarla a ella primero.

La miró de nuevo con un suspiró quedo, sonriendo para sus adentros, tenía el plan perfecto para parar a ella y al estúpido de Shikamaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Trato de seguirle el paso a Sakura, pero ante la mención de que Sasuke estaba cerca, se separó del grupo y empezó a adelantarse por su cuenta, dio un suspiro, hubiese querido regañarla, no era a él al que estaban buscando, era a Hinata, la misma que podía estar en peligro, no tenían tiempo de andar rogándole a Sasuke que regresara a la aldea._

 _Se detuvo cerca de ella al ver que se había detenido, mirando fijamente al moreno que los veía desinteresadamente._

− _Sasuke-Kun – Le habló con ternura_

 _El moreno le vio sin aparente interés._

− _¿Qué quieren aquí? – Espeto molesto_

 _Naruto salto hacía él, viéndolo fijamente._

− _Teme – Le gruño – Que haces con la bandana de Hinata_

 _Sakura dirigió su mirada sorprendida a Naruto, que no le quitaba la vista a Sasuke._

− _¡¿Qué estás diciendo Naruto?! – Casi grito la pelirosa_

 _Naruto seguía viendo fijamente el pedazo de tela amarrado a la muñeca de Sasuke._

− _Esa bandana es de ella – Casi escupió – La tenía el día que desapareció_

 _Sakura negó con la cabeza, queriendo negar las ideas que su cabeza luchaba por formular._

− _Ella llevaba el pelo suelto – Dijo con rapidez_

 _Naruto negó con la cabeza._

− _Ino hizo que se la quitara – Espeto – Pero sé que es de ella, ¿Dónde la tienes? – Le espeto a Sasuke lleno de rabia_

 _El moreno siguió viéndolo sin interés, dando un paso hacía ellos._

− _Sakura – Dijo en voz baja − ¿Quieres que te lleve conmigo?_

 _La pelirosa le vio sorprendida, desviando su mirada de Sasuke a Naruto respectivamente, el rubio también se veía sorprendido, pero más molesto de que Sasuke ignorara su pregunta._

− _Y-Yo_

− _Mata a Naruto_

 _Ambos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la seguridad con la que el moreno hacía esa condición._

− _¡¿Qué demonios dices maldito?! – Espeto el rubio − ¡Enfréntame de frente Teme!_

 _Sasuke siguió sin mirarlo mientras caminaba lentamente hacía la pelirosa, que junto sus manos sobre su pecho, en un intento de protegerse de todas esas emociones._

− _Dijiste que harías lo que fuere por darme felicidad – Dijo haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos en su totalidad − ¿O ya lo olvidaste?_

 _Naruto salto sobre Sasuke, tratando de asestarle un puñetazo, que el moreno esquivo con facilidad, Naruto era demasiado torpe cuando estaba enojado, y aun no se había dado cuenta de eso._

 _El rubio dejo de moverse por completo al sentir los cinco dedos de Sasuke sobre su estómago, antes de caer hacia atrás con una exclamación ahogada y un ruido sordo._

− _Valla – Murmuró – ¿Reconociste el sello? ¿O aun eres demasiado idiota?_

 _Naruto le vio molesto desde el suelo, ese sello había sellado parte de su chacra, como alguna vez lo hubiese hecho Orochimaru._

 _Sasuke le miró con sus ojos rojos, saltando hacía atrás esquivando un puñetazo de Sakura que destruyo el suelo._

− _No voy a dejar que le hagas daño – Susurro – Y si acaso encontraste a Hinata, si la entregas podemos…_

− _¿Encontrado? – Espetó Naruto aun en el suelo – Sakura-Chan_

 _Sakura apretó los puños con molestia._

− _¿Para que la querría?_

 _Sasuke le miró con ironía, Naruto aun trataba de recuperarse de ese sello._

− _Eso no te importa – Dijo esquivando sus golpes_

 _Sakura se movió contra él, lanzando sus puños, tratando de atinarle un golpe, mientras Naruto se ponía de pie lentamente._

− _Ella… Ella – Susurro la pelirosa con molestia_

 _Sasuke sonrió, casi poniéndose al lado de ella y le miró por unos segundos._

− _Es mi mujer – Le espetó en voz baja – Y tendrá a mis hijos_

 _Sakura se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin creer lo que había escuchado, su mente no procesaba las palabras del moreno, pero no le hizo falta hacerlo, segundos después sintió una descarga en su pecho._

− _¡Sakura-Chan!_

Suspiró con cansancio cuando sintió que Tsunade alejaba las manos de su estómago.

− Listo – Dijo con calma, removí el sello

Naruto asintió con la cabeza gacha, la culpa hacía mella en su estado de ánimo.

− No podías hacer nada – Le dijo Tsunade

El rubio asintió aun apático.

− Supongo – Susurro – Quisiera ir en el equipo de búsqueda

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

− Primero recupérate – Pidió con calma – Después podrás unírteles

El rubio asintió sin ganas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shino se detuvo en seco al igual que Kakashi, después de que decidieran separarse, se habían encontrado con Ino y Shikamaru, el de gafas podía sentir la presencia débil y la falta de presencia que debía acompañarlo, al igual que Kakashi, viendo a sus perros también detenerse de pronto.

− Shikamaru – Le llamó Kakashi – Será mejor que busquemos por allá – Dijo señalando un rastro

El moreno los vio con duda pero asintió, sabiendo que algo le estaban ocultando.

En cuanto se alejaron, Shino corrió junto con Ino, Kiba y Chouji se habían dividido, solo que no debían atacar, debían reunirse de nuevo para planear una estrategia.

Se quedó de piedra al igual que Ino cuando los diviso, Kiba alzó su mirada cansada y le dio una sonrisa triste. Chouji estaba boca abajo, la sangre cubría toda la parte superior de su cuerpo y no se movía, Kiba tenía cortes por todo el pecho y sangraba mucho. Shino saltó hacía él con precaución para no lastimarlo más.

− Lo siento – Susurró – Nos embosco

Ino saltó hacía Chouji, pero no tenía pulso, bajo la cabeza derrotada.

Sasuke nunca peleaba de esa manera, él daba muertes limpias, no cortaba con la espada sin razón.

Corrió hacía Kiba y empezó con su jutsu médico, en definitiva Sasuke ya no tenía salvación alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantó con rapidez al verlo entrar a la cueva, estaba cubierto de sangre.

− ¡Sasuke-San! – Dijo caminando hacía el con lentitud

Sasuke la miró por unos momentos.

− No es mi sangre – Le dijo sin interés

Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, sin dar crédito a lo que sus palabras oían.

− U-Usted – Susurró

Sasuke la miró mientras se quitaba la camisa manchada de sangre y la arrojaba a un lado.

− Te lo dije – Espetó caminando hacia ella con paso lento – Que si alguien intentaba alejarte de mi lado, lo iba a matar

Hinata cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, queriendo negar las palabras del chico. Abrió los ojos asustada y con algunas lágrimas en ellos.

− ¡¿P-Por qué hace e-esto?! – Soltó llorando – Y-Yo no s-soy nadie

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras se paraba frente a ella, haciéndola temblar un poco.

− ¿No lo has notado? – Dijo acariciando su estomago

La chica se quedó de piedra ante esa insinuación, y se dejó caer de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

− N-No p-puede s-ser – Susurro

Sasuke la jalo del brazo levemente, haciéndola quedar acostada, para verla a los ojos fijamente.

− ¿Eres tan tonta como para no darte cuenta?

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza.

− L-Lo siento – Susurro

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, esa mujer era muy extraña.

− Estoy algo estresado – Musitó – La pelea no fue nada

Hinata le miró con comprender sus palabras.

− Y-Yo

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba y se recargaba en la pared, sacándose parcialmente el pantalón y dejando libre su erección.

− A menos que te empieces a mojar, te sugiero que lo lamas

Hinata cerró los ojos por unos momentos, no queriendo seguir con ese círculo vicioso que tenían el uno con el otro.

− Y-Ya no quiero hacerlo – Dijo en voz baja – E-Esto es algo enfermo

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Deje al Inozuka vivo por ahora – Dijo como si nada – Pero si no cooperas puedo regresar a acabarlo

Hinata negó con la cabeza con rapidez, y luego miró el suelo.

− ¿Hasta cuándo hará esto? – Susurro

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos y sonrió mientras la jalaba hacía él, haciéndola dar un pequeño chillido.

− Nunca me detendré – Dijo en su oído – Serás la mujer que hará renacer mi clan, y si no me ayudas, voy a matar a todos tus amigos y familia de uno por uno – Hinata tembló ante esa declaración − Ya van dos

La chica empezó a llorar de nueva cuenta, sin saber a quién se refería con el ese dos, dirigiendo su mirada rota hacia el moreno, que solo atino a sonreír.

Bajo la cabeza con lentitud, metiendo su erección a la boca, mientras el moreno echaba la cabeza hacía atrás, Hinata sabía cómo hacerlo olvidar todo por esos momentos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la alzó de los brazos y la acostó sobre el suelo, la chica se sorprendió por la forma suave en la que la había tratado.

− Me gustan tanto estos – Dijo abriendo su camisa y acariciando sus pechos – Serán perfectos para amamantarlos – Susurro

Pellizco uno de sus pezones mientras chupaba el otro con fuerza, Hinata puso sus manos en sus brazos y apretó las piernas.

− N-No – Susurró

Sasuke sonrió de nueva cuenta y abrió sus piernas con las suyas antes de sacarle el pantalón.

Hinata apretó sus manos en los brazos del moreno, pero fue grande su sorpresa al sentirlo entrar de manera lenta, y moverse de igual manera sobre ella, casi dio un suspiro de alivio mientras pasaba sus manos a la espalda del moreno en un intento de calmarse.

Sasuke se movía contra ella con lentitud, y aun cuando la sensación seguía siendo extraña, no se sentía tan doloroso como todas las veces anteriores, tal vez por el hecho de estarse "portando bien" o por el hecho de que fueran a tener un hijo juntos. Aun no procesaba la información mientras sentía como poco a poco iba aumentando su velocidad.

− N-No – Le susurro – L-Lento

Sasuke la miró fijamente, ella aun lloraba, sus lágrimas caían por los lados de su cara hasta perderse en su cabello.

− Niña tonta – Le susurro

Hinata le miró asombrada, eso le había parecido casi como un halago, y lo sintió descender una de sus manos por su estómago hacía su intimidad. Clavo sus uñas en la espalda al sentirlo acariciar su clítoris, todo eso se estaba poniendo más extraño de lo que era.

− ¡No! – Le gritó negando con la cabeza – ¡Eso no!

Sasuke sonrió cuando sintió que le mordía el cuello y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda, como esperando que eso lo detuviera, mientras él ignorando esas acciones, seguía presionando ese pequeño botón, notando como ella se humedecía lentamente y apretaba sus piernas en su cadera en un intento de frenarlo.

− Cálmate – Le espetó soltándola mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas – Así no te dolerá tanto – Susurro

Hinata aun lo seguía mordiendo, mientras él apretaba una de sus piernas con sus manos y se movía con mayor rapidez contra ella. ¿Acaso Hinata no había notado que cada que hacía algo para lastimarlo solo lo terminaba excitando aún más?

Hinata lo soltó de la mordida y trato de verle la cara.

− E-El bebe – Le susurró la mujer aferrándose a sus hombros

Sasuke sonrió internamente, no se había equivocado al hacer su elección de con quien renacer su clan.

− Estará bien – Le susurró

Se movió con más rapidez contra ella, bufando en su oído, y luego escondiendo su cara en su cuello mientras aumentaba aún más el ritmo, causándole a la mujer una ligera molestia que combatió abriendo más las piernas y clavando sus uñas de nueva cuenta en su espalda, mientras segundos después el moreno culminaba, dejándose caer sobre ella, la cual había emitido un ligero quejido ante eso.

− Sasuke-San – Le llamó con algo de miedo bajando sus manos hasta ponerlas en el piso – ¿Quién?

El moreno bufó.

− Akimichi – Dijo sin interés

Hinata dio un largo suspiró mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

− N-No l-lastime a n-nadie m-más – Pidió en voz baja

Sasuke le miró por unos segundos.

− Mientras te portes bien no lo haré

Hinata asintió con calma, para segundos después jadear al sentir al moreno moverse contra ella una vez más, de nuevo, con un ritmo lento y cuidadoso.

Sasuke no lo había notado, pero esa tonta Hyuga que tanto criticaba, ya lo tenía atrapado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade analizó todos los acontecimientos una vez más mientras veía a Shikamaru acostado en la cama.

Kakashi lo había tenido que meter en un genjutsu cuando había insistido en ir sola en la búsqueda de Sasuke cuando se enteró lo que le había echo a Chouji. Ino y Kiba confirmaron que el ataque fue solo dirigido hacía el chico del clan Akimichi, y aun cuando Kiba estaba herido, el ataque de Sasuke hacía él no había sido mortal.

La muerte del heredero del clan Akimichi había sido un mensaje directo, y ese mensaje era para Shikamaru.

No sabía que había pasado entre esos dos, y menos por que Hinata había quedado en medio de ellos, Shikamaru se había negado a decirlo,

Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza mientras veía a Shikamaru despertarse lentamente del genjutsu. El moreno lucio desubicado por unos momentos, antes de alterarse y levantarse de golpe, Tsunade lo detuvo con uno de sus brazos en la cama con fuerza, sorprendiendo al chico.

− Lady Tsunade – Dijo algo asombrado

La rubia lo miró mientras daba un suspiró y lo soltaba, movió la cama para que Shikamaru quedara sentado.

− Me vas a decir qué demonios está pasando – Espetó – No voy a mandar a más ninjas a su muerte solo por tus secretos

Shikamaru apretó los dientes así como sus puños mientras bajaba la cabeza, la muerte de su mejor amigo sería algo que cargaría por el resto de su vida.

− Lo siento – Susurró lleno de culpa

Tsunade bufó algo exasperada.

− Sé que te sientes culpable – Dijo en voz baja – Pero estas son cosas que pasan, así que para que no se vuelva a repetir, ¡Necesito que me digas que demonios está pasando!

Shikamaru asintió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

− Hace unos meses Kiba y Shino nos comentaron que Hinata estaba muy triste – Dijo en voz baja

Tsunade asintió.

− Luego de que se toparan con Sasuke – Dijo con calma

Shikamaru asintió apretando los puños.

− La invirtamos a una fiesta – Continuo – Se veía bastante asustada, y luego fue al baño y no salió como por media hora

Tsunade lo vio con extrañeza.

− ¿Eso porque tiene relevancia? – Preguntó algo dudosa

Shikamaru suspiró.

− No puedo confirmarlo, pero casi puedo jurar que Sasuke estuvo ahí – Dijo con calma – Y luego ella desapareció

Tsunade asintió.

− No sé a dónde quieres llegar – Dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia

Shikamaru apretó los puños.

− Mentí en mi reporte de la primera búsqueda – Dijo avergonzado – Sé que no debí hacerlo, tal vez Chouji aun estaría vivo de ser así, pero quería proteger a Hinata

Tsunade le vio con más duda.

− ¿Ella se convirtió en renegada?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose culpable por revelar esa información.

− Sasuke la violo – Dijo con culpa – Me inmovilizó con el veneno de la serpiente y me hizo ver como abusaba de ella – Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la fuerza con la que apretaba su puño – No pude hacer nada por ayudarla

Tsunade tenía una mano sobre su boca sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

− ¿Él la violo? – Dijo aun sin poder creerlo

Shikamaru asintió.

− Desde esa primera misión en la que falló el equipo Kurenai – Dijo en voz baja – Volvió por ella porque está embarazada – Suspiró con culpa

Tsunade abrió los ojos a más no poder.

− ¿Estás seguro?

Shikamaru asintió.

– Cambio el patrón de chacra de Hinata porque aprovecho eso para que no pudiéramos encontrarlos, no sé qué jutsu esté utilizando

Tsunade bajo la cabeza mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro. ¿Qué demonios debería hacer ahora? Pensar con calma o seguir su deseo de venganza, ahora no solo por Sakura, sino también por Hinata.

Todo se había jodido, y el infierno se iba a desatar si alguien le arrebataba a Hinata al Uchiha en ese estado.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

 **Niflheim** en la mitología nórdica, es el reino de la oscuridad y de las tinieblas *Nombre dado por Elizasher*


	5. 5- Divina Comedia

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario. Ya llegará la hora que pague sus crímenes, pero advierto que no será pronto.

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica. Muerte de un personaje**

* * *

 **Divina Comedia**

Miro a Tsunade con molestia, no solo le ocultaba cosas, si no que de la noche a la mañana había decidido dejar de buscar a su hija, y aunque era algo que en cierto grado comprendía ya que eso le había costado la vida de dos ninjas y había dejado fuera de combate a otros dos, la mujer debió de tomar en cuenta eso antes de mandarlos tras Sasuke Uchiha.

− Lady Hokage − Dijo con una calma que no sentía − Podría decirme al menos las razones por las que un Uchiha se quiso llevar a mi hija

La vio ponerse nerviosa y supo que ocultaba algo aun peor de lo que creía, si el Uchiha solo quisiera el Byakugan, la mujer se lo hubiera dicho, sin embargo ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, aun si no lograba descifrar el por qué, sabía que el desertor Uchiha no se hubiera llevado a su hija sin una buena razón.

− No hay una razón específica − Mintió − Lo lamento, pero por el momento no puedo mandar ninjas tras ellos

Hiashi asintió con calma, lo cual desconcertó mucho a Tsunade ya que esperaba una reacción más violenta, y se puso de pie.

− Si eso es todo me retiro − Dijo el hombre

Tsunade quiso decirle algo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el hombre, el cual estaba muy calmado para alguien a quien le decían que dejarían de buscar a su hija desaparecida.

Suspiró con molestia una vez que salió de su oficina, el patriarca Hyuga tramaba algo, estaba segura de eso.

− Shizune − Le llamó

La morena entró segundos después de ese grito.

− ¿Qué pasa? − Preguntó confundida

Tsunade le entregó una carpeta.

− Que el equipo Gai no se aleje de Neji

Shizune asintió saliendo de la oficina, dejando a Tsunade bebiendo una copa de sake. Ese era la primera de muchas decisiones erróneas que cometería respecto a ese caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro el fuego mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, hacía frio, y aunque no era tan intenso como para hacerla temblar, esa vida de cueva en cueva no le hacía nada bien. Sasuke le había dicho que pronto se establecerían en un lugar fijo, lo cual la aterraba al mismo tiempo que la calmaba, eso significaba que sus posibilidades de escapar estaban igualadas.

Sin pensar se tocó el vientre, sintiendo esa pequeña fuente de chacra, esa pequeña persona que la tenía con las emociones y dudas de cabeza.

Ella sería incapaz de lastimarla, del mismo modo que Sasuke, o eso quería creer, pero no sabía cómo sería tomado en la aldea. Su propia familia seguro querría aniquilarla en cuanto se enteraran, y aun cuando ella debería compartir esa opinión después de todo lo que el moreno le había hecho, no podía simplemente pensar en hacerle daño.

Doblo sus rodillas juntándolas frente a ella y recargo su cabeza en ellas, si buscaba la forma de regresar posiblemente mataran a su hijo, de no ser así, implicaba quedarse con Sasuke lo cual era aún peor. ¿Que se suponía que debería hacer?

Con esa nueva información, era aún más difícil escapar de Sasuke, el cual si era capaz de cumplir la promesa de matar a toda su familia si se alejaba de él, y le dejaba pocas opciones viables. Regresar a la aldea no era una de ellas.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si veía que ella no había regresado a la aldea dejara a su familia en paz para buscarla, pero… ¿Dónde podría ocultarse de Sasuke?

La aldea de la arena estaba descartada, el Kazekage daría el aviso de que ella estaba ahí apenas pusiera un pie en la aldea, la nube y la niebla eran muy peligrosas, sobre todo en su estado, en una aldea pacifica podría provocar una masacre si Sasuke llegaba a encontrarla…

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se dejó caer de espaldas, para luego abrazarse a sí misma, debía pensar las cosas cuidadosamente, debía encontrar el lugar perfecto para escapar sin que la encontrara él o algún miembro de la aldea.

¿Por qué era tan difícil?, se preguntó a si misma dando un suspiro frustrado, no tenía mucho tiempo para encontrar el lugar antes de que su estado fuera evidente, aunque al menos en la aldea no lo sabían, lo que le daba una ligera ventaja, o eso creía ella.

Sus manos viajaron nuevamente hacia su vientre, sintiendo ese miedo del que no podía escapar por más que lo quisiera, ese niño o niña, sería el hijo de un Hyuga y un Uchiha, dos de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de la aldea, esa mezcla de sangre le aterraba, que el niño tuviera un poder que ella no pudiera controlar, o que alguien lo buscara al enterarse de ese poder y ella no pudiera hacer nada para protegerlo.

− ¿Aun estás despierta?

Se sobresaltó y pego un ligero brinco, dándose la vuelta para evitar ver al moreno que no supo en que momento regresó.

− ¿Cuándo alguien pregunta algo espera una respuesta? – Dijo el moreno caminando hacia ella

− Si lo estoy – Dijo la chica en automático con algo de miedo

− Hmp

Lo sintió caminar a sus espaldas y se puso tensa mientras abrazaba su vientre y cerraba los ojos, esperando que esa noche fuera tranquila y el chico solo quisiera dormir. Tembló levemente al escucharlo tras ella, y apretó los ojos. Sintió su calor a sus espaldas y como la abrazaba de la cintura, pegándose por completo a ella, que seguía temblando levemente de miedo ante la cercanía del moreno.

− Duérmete – Dijo el moreno en su oído – Mañana recorreremos un largo tramo

Hinata no contesto nada mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos aun cerrados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo abruptamente y se tomó el puente de la nariz, realmente se sintió como un tonto por no notarlos antes, sobre todo sabiendo que últimamente estaban sobre él, tratando de evitar su misión.

− ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Espetó

Tenten apareció frente a él de un salto, dándole una mirada decidida.

− Lady Tsunade nos ordenó llevarte de regreso

Neji le dio una mirada realmente molesta.

− Tch – Dijo viendo a Lee – No voy a regresar sin Hinata-Sama – Aclaró

Tenten miró a Lee que se encogió de hombros.

− Esas son nuestras ordenes – Le aclaró Lee

Neji los ignoro mientras miraba hacia adelante.

− Estoy cerca de ellos – Dijo viéndolos – Solo necesito una oportunidad

Lee y Tenten se miraron el uno al otro.

− No creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Lee – Sasuke Uchiha ya mató a dos ninjas

− Una de las cuales fue alumna de uno de los tres Senin – Terminó Tenten

Neji los ignoro y volvió a su camino, deteniéndose de nuevo cuando Tenten se puso frente a él.

− Si no van ayudar pueden irse – Espetó – No voy a regresar sin ella

Tenten miró de nuevo a Lee, que dio un largo suspiró de resignación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo por unos momentos, mientras tomaba una bocanada larga de aire y ponía una de sus manos sobre su abdomen.

− ¿Estás bien?

La chica dirigió su mirada hacía el moreno y asintió con lentitud, aunque no fuera verdad.

− Solo me cansé – Mintió con calma

Sasuke la miró fijamente, haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja.

− Hay una aldea cerca – Dijo mientras la cargaba en vilo, ocasionándole un chillido – Cállate

La chica apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía al moreno saltar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Perdiste el rastro – Espetó el castaño molesto

Lee le miró de forma enojada, su actitud empezaba a desesperarlo.

− Lo volveremos a encontrar – Dijo Tenten tratando de calmarlos

−Tch

Lee miró a Tenten, que asintió con la cabeza, y luego desapareció de su vista.

− No ganaran nada si están peleando – Dijo la castaña viendo a Neji

El chico se tomó el puente de la nariz.

− Solo… necesito encontrarla

Tenten asintió mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

− Lo haremos ¿Bien?

Neji asintió con calma viendo a la castaña, para luego apartarse lentamente.

− Gracias – Dijo caminando lejos de ella

Tenten lo dejó marchar, según lo que había escuchado de Tsunade, Sasuke no iba a soltar a Hinata, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Neji ante eso, o si podrían vencerlo en caso de que pelearan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Tu esposo te está esperando en el consultorio

La chica se sobresaltó ante la voz de la enfermera y dirigió su asombrada mirada hacía la mujer que ignoro su mirada asombrada al estar viendo el expediente.

− ¿Eh? – Dijo la chica sin poder evitarlo

La enfermera alzó su mirada hacía la sorprendida chica y le sonrió.

− La doctora los está esperando

Hinata asintió algo atontada y camino hacía el consultorio, donde ya estaba el moreno hablando con la doctora.

− Oh, señora Takumi – Dijo la doctora con una sonrisa – Me alegra ver que ya se encuentra mejor

" _¿Takumi?"_

− Eh… yo…

Se sobresaltó al sentir el agarre de Sasuke en su muñeca, haciéndola sentarse sobre él, haciendo que la doctora les sonriera, sin notar la presión del agarre del Uchiha sobre Hinata para que no dijera nada equivocado.

− Ya se encuentra bien – Dijo la mujer viendo el expediente – Pero sería mejor si no hiciera esfuerzos, si se van a quedar necesitare su expediente para llevar el control.

− Yo… − Comenzó Hinata

− No habíamos tenido oportunidad de ver a un especialista – Interrumpió el moreno

La doctora frunció el ceño.

− Eso no es bueno – Dijo mirando a Hinata – Pueden volver mañana temprano y te haré un chequeo general

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacía el moreno que solo hizo una mueca con la boca.

− Lo haremos – Dijo el moreno

Hinata se levantó con algo de rapidez y después de agradecer, salió del consultorio con Sasuke aun sujetando su muñeca.

− Vi una posada cerca – Dijo el moreno una vez que salieron del hospital

− ¿Podremos dormir sobre una cama? – Preguntó la chica algo emocionada sin poder evitarlo

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía ella que se sonrojo nuevamente.

− Tch – Dijo molesto – Olvide que eras la princesa Hyuga

Hinata lo miró sin saber que decir, no sabía si la estaba insultando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten le mostró la fotografía a la doctora.

− ¿La ha visto? – Preguntó – Nos dijeron que entró aquí

La doctora miró la fotografía y asintió con calma.

− Si, Miyumi Takumi – Dijo buscando el expediente – Estuvo aquí hace apenas unas horas

Tenten la miró con duda, y también algo de alegría al ver que tenían solo pocas horas de ventaja.

− ¿Por qué vino?

La doctora la miró por unos segundos, tal vez eso explicaba el nerviosismo de la pareja.

− Lo siento, es información confidencial – Dijo cerrando la carpeta

Tenten le frunció el ceño.

− Es importante – Dijo viendo a la doctora – Hace unas semanas la secuestraron y la estamos buscando, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga

La mujer la miró con duda antes de suspirar, la chica se veía algo incomoda cuando el chico la besaba, pero ciertamente no parecía estar secuestrada, además de que lucía muy preocupada por su embarazo, además si ella era una Hyuga, posiblemente estuvieran huyendo del clan.

− Lo siento – Repitió la mujer – Ya sabe dónde está la puerta

Tenten apretó los puños mientras se alejaba del consultorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó sobresaltada ante el sonido de una explosión, giro asustada su mirada a todos lados pero no había nadie, ni se veía a Sasuke cerca.

Se levantó con calma, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecido después de dormir por la tarde, y activo su Byakugan buscando que estaba pasando, quedándose de piedra unos segundos después antes de salir corriendo, pues sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

− ¡Hinata-Sama!

Se sobresaltó aún más viendo a Lee y Tenten llegar a su lado rápidamente, Tenten la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella se removía, tratando de alcanzar esa pelea que estaba cerca de ellos.

− No te metas en eso – Le dijo la castaña aun abrazándola – Neji podrá con él

− Si – Dijo Lee cubriéndolas – Creo que sería mejor preocuparnos por nosotros

Ambas ninjas vieron con algo de miedo como las serpientes los iban rodeando.

− Todas son venenosas – Dijo Lee – Será mejor no movernos

Es sonido de otra explosión y un grito agónico los sobresaltó de nuevo, sabiendo que esa voz no era la de Sasuke.

− L-Lo v-va a m-matar – Gimió la Hyuga

Tenten salió detrás de Lee lanzando Kunais hacía las serpientes tratando de abrirse paso, cosa que no funcionaba pues nuevas serpientes cubrían a las que iban cayendo.

− Esto no tiene fin – Se quejó Lee con preocupación

Hinata los miró con pánico al escuchar otro gritó agónico, para luego saltar hacía la pared, esquivando las serpientes, sin notar que estás no la atacaban.

Corrió hacía los gritos algo agitada, dejándose ver por entre los árboles, justo cuando Sasuke apuntaba su chidori al pecho de su primo.

− ¡No lo haga! – Gritó con pánico

El moreno se detuvo viendo a la mujer correr hacía ellos con la respiración algo agitada, le costaba respirar, al igual que dar cada paso.

− Hmp – Dijo con arrogancia viendo al castaño en el suelo

− No se meta en esto Hinata-Sama – Dijo Neji tratando de ponerse en el pie – Yo… la llevaré de regresó a la aldea – Dijo el castaño jadeando

Hinata bajo la mirada mientras le daba la espalda y apretaba los puños, para que el castaño no viera sus lágrimas silenciosas

− Y-Yo… Y-Yo n-no quiero volver – Mintió

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido a sus espaldas.

− Que tontería está diciendo – Espetó

Hinata apretó aún más sus puños, estrujándose el corazón, sin querer cargar con más muertes en su conciencia. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y dejo caer su banda al suelo con un ruido sordo.

− M-Mi lugar está junto a él – Dijo caminando hacía Sasuke – N-No m-me busquen m-más

Neji trató una vez más de ponerse de pie sin éxito.

− Hinata-Sama – Le llamó con pánico

− ¡D-Déjame m-marchar! – Dijo casi gritando – Y-Yo m-me quedare j-junto a S-Sasuke

El moreno vio al castaño con superioridad mientras abrazaba a Hinata, cargándola en vilo, mientras la chica escondía su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke para que Neji no viera sus lágrimas.

El castaño dejó caer su cabeza por completo cuando salieron de su vida, apretando sus puños y pegando golpes en el suelo con desesperación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrió los ojos la cabeza le punzaba dolorosamente, y segundos después la realidad lo golpeo, haciendo que se sentará de golpe. Hinata, marchándose junto a Sasuke Uchiha. Apretó los puños mientras golpeaba la pared, cayendo en la realidad segundos después.

Miró hacía los lados, sorprendiéndose de estar en un cuarto de hospital, aunque no estaba en la aldea.

Se levantó con rapidez y salió por la puerta, viendo a Tenten llorando en una de las bancas.

− ¿Tenten? – Le llamó con miedo

La castaña le miró unos segundos, antes de bajar la mirada llorando nuevamente.

− ¿Qué…?

− Lee – Dijo llorando – Me cubrió de las serpientes

Neji abrió los ojos por completo.

− ¿Él…?

− Lo están revisando – Dijo Tenten aun llorando

Neji se sentó a su lado tratando de tomar su mano, pero la chica se soltó con algo de brusquedad. La castaña se soltó con rapidez al ver a la doctora acercarse a ellos.

La mujer les vio por unos segundos, y luego negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la chica se cubriera la boca con sus manos antes de sentarse de golpe volviendo a llorar, mientras el castaño solo pudo abrir los ojos a más no poder, bajando la cabeza segundos después mientras apretaba los puños, con la culpa arremolinándose sobre él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Ya deja de llorar – Dijo Sasuke fastidiado

Hinata solo se cubrió los ojos con fuerza.

− É-Él m-me o-odiara – Gimió

El moreno la miró con fastidio.

− Ya lo hacía – Le espetó el moreno

Hinata lo miró con enojo.

− ¡T-Todo e-es s-su c-culpa! – Espetó aun llorando – ¡Y-Yo n-nunca q-quise n-nada d-de u-usted!

El moreno la vio con enojo jalándola del cabello haciendo que gritara con dolor.

− Pero lo tienes – Le espetó – Está ahora mismo en tu vientre

Hinata se removió contra él con fuerza.

− No es cierto – Espetó – Es…

Se quedó de piedra al verlo activar su chidori.

− Si no lo quieres… te lo quitaré

Hinata cubrió su abdomen con rapidez, pero el moreno lo atravesó con el chidori.

− ¡Ah! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Se dejó caer de rodillas aun gritando y llorando, viendo la sangre esparcirse por todo el suelo, apretó los ojos con fuerza.

− Cállate niña tonta, mira bien

Hinata abrió los ojos, viendo que no había sangre a su alrededor, la chica se tocó el abdomen por todos lados, viendo como no tenía ninguna herida, sollozó nuevamente abrazándose a sí misma.

− La próxima vez que hagas esto, será real – Prometió empujándola al suelo

Hinata se dejó caer sobre su espalda, dejando que el moreno le quitará la ropa sin poner objeción alguna, por miedo a que le hiciera daño.

− Por f-favor – Pidió la chica – Y-Yo… Hoy no – Suplicó

Su cabeza estaba al límite, no creía poder soportar esa sensación en esos momentos.

− No me importa – Dijo el chico quitándose la camisa – Te dije que si te portabas mal habría consecuencias

− P-Por favor – Suplicó

Sasuke le besó el cuello, dejándole marcas con mordidas fuertes y profundas.

− D-Duele – Gimió la chica

− Lo hará – Espetó – Es para que aprendas la lección

Le abrió las piernas a la fuerza, ignorando el llanto de la chica, y apretando sus muslos entró en ella de golpe.

− ¡Ah!

Escucho el gritó en su oído, para después moverse con fuerza contra la chica, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por que no le doliera.

− ¡B-Basta! – Gritó – P-Por f-favor

− Cállate – Espetó el moreno

Hinata clavó sus uñas en la espalda del moreno en un intento de mitigar el dolor, mordiéndose el labio al sentirlo morder su cuello con fuerza.

− Dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado – Le recordó el moreno

Hinata apretó aún más su agarre en la espalda de Sasuke.

− Y-Yo

El moreno le dio una sonrisa ladeada que la asusto de sobremanera.

− Creo que se me ocurre el mejor castigo – Dijo viéndola a los ojos

Hinata quiso huir de su mirada pero no pudo, estaba aterrada viendo esos ojos negros.

Sasuke bajó su rostro hacía ella y la beso, sorprendiéndola por completo, mientras mordía su labio, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, la chica se removió tratando de separarse, pero Sasuke no se separó de ella, que solo pudo cerrar los ojos sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas en su cabello.

Lo sintió recorrer su cuerpo con su mano antes de perderse entre sus piernas, en ese punto donde sus ojos se hacían uno.

− ¡No! – Le gritó separándose por fin

Sasuke mordió su labio hasta hacerla sangrar mientras movía su mano contra su clítoris, sintiendo como la humedad empezaba a empapar su miembro, facilitándole la entrada.

− ¡Basta! – Gritó Hinata – Esto… N-No

Sasuke sonrió, aumentando sus movimientos sobre ella, así como el de su mano.

− ¿Lo sientes? – Dijo el moreno mordiendo su cuello – Incluso tu pecho lo siente

Bajo su rostro hasta sus pechos, donde mordió sus pezones que se habían puesto duros ante esa forzada excitación.

− ¡No! – Gritó la chica moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

Sasuke sonrió entrando con fuerza, corriéndose dentro de ella, aun moviendo sus manos sobre ella, hasta hacerla acabar en un forzado orgasmo.

− ¡Ga´h! – Gimió la chica llorando

Sasuke salió de ella, acostándose a su lado y jalándola junto a él, sintiendo como sus lágrimas mojaban su pecho desnudo.

− No puedes decir que no te gustó – Se burló el moreno

Hinata sollozó más fuerte.

− Y-Ya n-no m-más – Dijo llorando – P-Por f-favor

Sasuke le alzó el rostro, haciendo que lo mirara.

− Este fue un castigo muy leve – Dijo el moreno – Si te sigues portando así, no será nada comparado con lo que te hare ¿Te queda claro?

Hinata asintió con lentitud.

− Lo siento – Dijo en voz baja

El moreno bufó.

− Duérmete, mañana saldremos temprano

Hinata sollozó de nuevo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando, el momento en que dejaran de correr, para que ella pudiera pensar en la forma de alejarse de él.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

 **Divina Comedia:** Es considerada la obra maestra de la literatura italiana y una de las cumbres de la literatura universal. Se considera por tanto que la redacción de la primera parte habría sido alternada con la redacción del Convivium y De Vulgari Eloquentia, mientras que De Monarchia pertenecería a la época de la segunda o tercera etapa, a la última de las cuales hay que atribuir sin duda la de dos obras de menor empeño: la Cuestión de agua y la tierra y las dos églogas escritas en respuesta a sendos poemas de Giovanni de Regina. *Nombre dado por ElizaSher*


	6. 6- Helheim

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Darcy Tattiana Contreras por su cumpleaños, espero te guste.**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario. Ya llegará la hora que pague sus crímenes, pero advierto que no será pronto.

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica.**

* * *

 **Helheim**

Cada vez le costaba más seguirle el paso, sentía como la respiración se le cortaba y le costaba seguir respirando. Sin poder aguantar el ritmo, se detuvo, recargando su mano sobre una rama cercana, tratando de meter aire en sus pulmones.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No pudo evitar brincar ante el tono hosco con el que el moreno le había hablado.

− L-Lo s-siento – Dijo aun recargada en el árbol – P-Pero no puedo r-respirar

Sasuke se acercó a ella con paso lento, viéndola fijamente mientras la chica bajaba la mirada algo sonrojada.

− ¿Hace cuánto? – Preguntó aun con voz molesta

Hinata se negó a verlo y desvió un poco su rostro, aun viendo al suelo, mientras daba un leve golpe con su dedo índice en la rama que aun sostenía.

− U-Una hora a-aproximadamente

Sasuke la tomo del cuello, sin apretarla, y la chica en automático llevó su mano que se agarraba a la rama a uno de los brazos del moreno, mientras la otra cubría su abdomen.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Espetó con el Sharingan activado

Ella tembló ante esos ojos.

− L-Lo s-s-siento – Musitó con el rostro pálido – N-No q-quería m-molestarlo

Sasuke la observó detalladamente, viendo la mano que cubría su vientre.

− Tsk

Hinata tembló con más fuerza.

− S-Solo d-debemos i-ir m-más l-lento – Pidió

Sasuke la jalo hacía él, haciéndola trastabillar y caer sobre su pecho, luego la abrazó de la cintura, mientras la chica aún seguía temblando por completo.

− N-No…

− Cállate – Espetó – Sujétate

Hinata se aferró a sus brazos al sentir el aire frío rodeándolos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gai puso su mano sobre el hombro de Neji, el castaño lo miró unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada con culpa.

− Lo siento – Murmuro

El hombre dio un suspiró, esa pérdida le calaba en el alma, pero debía ser fuerte por sus alumnos.

− No fue tu culpa – Mintió – Son cosas que pasan

Neji aun miraba al suelo.

− Desobedecí mis órdenes, e hice que ellos también lo hicieron

Gai volvió a suspirar.

Podía ver a Shino y Kakashi ocuparse de todos los detalles concernientes al cuerpo de Lee, y en ese momento agradeció que la Hokage los hubiera mandado con él, ambos eran silenciosos y eficaces, no hacían preguntas incomodas, sabían que llegaría el momento de contestarlas, y les estaban dando su espacio.

− ¿Cómo está Tenten?

Neji tembló ligeramente, como si fuera a empezar a llorar.

− No me habla – Dijo con un murmullo

Gai lo miró unos segundos más, no encontraba las palabras para animarlo cuando él mismo no podía dejar de culparlo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró con sigilo en la oficina, la doctora no estaba presente, y se tardaría en volver.

Algo no encajaba en el comportamiento de Sasuke y de Hinata, la insistencia del moreno a que ella permaneciera con él, haciendo lo que ella le pedía, incluso perdonando la vida de Neji, eso no encajaba con el Sasuke que todos conocían. No con el que mató a Sakura, a Chouji y a Lee.

Miró los expedientes, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar la conversación con la doctora, no había llamado a Hinata por su nombre real.

−Miyumi Takumi – Dijo en voz baja recordando

Rebusco entre los expedientes hasta encontrar el que buscaba, abriendo y prendiendo la lamparilla de noche que estaba en la mesa.

 _Miyumi Takumi_

 _Prueba positiva, 3 meses de embarazo_

Casi dejo caer el expediente al leer esa nota, y lo apretó con manos temblorosas, eso podría explicarlo todo perfectamente.

El comportamiento de Hinata, la posesividad que Sasuke tenía sobre ella, la resistencia de la Hokage a que fueran tras ellos, ella debía saberlo, ella sabía que Hinata estaba embarazada, por eso les había pedido que llevaran a Neji de regreso.

Pero Neji no lo sabía, tampoco Hiashi Hyuga, estaba segura, de ser así ya hubiera mandado a medio clan tras ellos.

Siguió pasando las páginas de ese expediente, era su primer chequeo, y las cosas parecían ir normales, aunque se recomendaba mucho reposo para la mujer. Vio las notas de la doctora sin poder creerlo.

" _El esposo luce muy preocupado, la paciente es muy tímida, por lo que todas las instrucciones se le dejaron a él. Se ha comprometido a seguir el tratamiento al pie de la letra."_

" _Aún es pronto para saber el sexo del niño, aunque es bastante obvio que desean que sea un varón"_

" _La paciente se muestra preocupada por el Kekkei Genkai que pueda manifestar el producto, aunque aún es pronto para saberlo a ciencia cierta"_

" _Horas después de partir han venido un par de ninjas de la hoja a preguntar por ellos, eso explica el comportamiento de la pareja y la preocupación de la paciente respecto al Kekkei Genkai, seguramente huyeron de las normas del clan Hyuga. Personalmente no creo que vuelvan a la aldea, y espero que logren escapar, se nota que el esposo de la paciente está muy entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre."_

La última nota la dejo de piedra, sus manos temblaban tanto que el expediente cayo de sus manos, segundos después ella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Hinata se había casado con el Uchiha? ¿Lee, Chouji y Sakura habían muerto por eso?

Las lágrimas se empezaron a desbordar por sus ojos sin poder evitarlo y los cubrió con sus manos, ¿Toda la aldea pagaría por que Hinata hubiera deshonrado su clan?

Segundos después se levantó con decisión, las notas lo habían dicho perfectamente. Sasuke estaba muy emocionado con la idea de tener un hijo, ella se encargaría de vengar a Lee, a sus amigos, y le quitaría esa alegría, jamás la iba a disfrutar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Gai-Sensei!

El moreno saltó ante ese grito y salto de la cama, se movía de forma errática, ya que la noche anterior apenas y pudo dormir por todo el dolor que sentía. Corrió hacía la puerta para ver a Neji con un semblante pálido.

− ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Preguntó asustado

− Tenten desapareció – Dijo el castaño agitado – Aburame-San ya está buscando su rastro

Gai asintió tratando de despertarse por completo y salió corriendo tras él, viendo a Kakashi y Shino en la entrada de la posada.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con temor

Shino lo miró fijamente.

− El rastro de Tenten va hacía la clínica de la aldea, de ahí se pierde en el camino por el bosque, aun podemos alcanzarla si nos damos prisa

Neji miró a Shino por unos segundos.

− ¿Qué buscaba en la clínica?

El de lentes ya empezaba a caminar hacía la entrada de la aldea.

− Posiblemente unas provisiones – Mintió – Hay que darnos prisa

Los demás lo siguieron con paso presuroso, pero el ninja de lentes se detuvo en la entrada.

− Creo que deberían escoltar el cuerpo a la aldea – Dijo con calma – Kakashi-Sensei y yo podemos ocuparnos

Gai miró al chico con duda.

− No voy a dejar sola a mi alumna – Casi espeto

Kakashi le miró conciliador.

− Creo que Shino se refiere a que están cansados – Dijo viendo a Neji – Será mejor dividirnos, puedes acompañarlo, y yo llevare a Neji de regresó junto con el cuerpo de… - Se detuvo al ver la cara de dolor de Gai – Su cuerpo

− Gracias – Musito Gai siguiendo a Shino

Neji no miró a Kakashi, si no que tenía el rostro gacho y los puños apretados, Kakashi le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

− Vamos – Dijo empujándolo levemente – Debemos irnos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Esta estable – Dijo la enfermera llevándolo hasta la cama donde Hinata estaba recostada – Más tarde se le dará el alta, le recomendamos que descanse, los primeros meses son los más difíciles

El moreno asintió, viendo a la sonrojada chica mirar su plato de comida.

− Gracias – Dijo a regañadientes y la enfermera les dejo solos – ¿Te sientes mejor?

La chica asintió, aun viendo su comida.

− S-Si – Susurro

− Entonces come

Hinata asintió con rapidez, llevando una cucharada a su boca con lentitud, realmente disfrutando la comida, hacía mucho tiempo que no podía comer como en esos momentos.

− Iré a rentar un cuarto – Dijo el moreno sobresaltándola un poco – No hagas nada estúpido

La chica asintió con la boca llena y vio al moreno salir de la habitación, casi dio un suspiro de alivio y volvió a su comida con felicidad, esas palabras significaban que dormirían sobre una cama, no en una cueva.

Parecía una tontería alegrarse por eso, pero de verdad necesitaba un descanso de toda esa situación.

Su corazón aún se oprimía al pensar en Neji y que debería odiarla como nunca, y nadie tenía la culpa más que ella, si hubiese puesto atención hubiera podido evitar esa pelea, ese encuentro y esas mentiras, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora su primo creía que quería estar con Sasuke.

Se tomó el abdomen con ambas manos, sintiendo ese pequeño flujo de chacra que tantos dolores de cabeza les estaban dando, y aun no nacía, aunque aún le preocupaba el poder ocular que tendría, tenía que permanecer serena por el bien de su hijo.

Desecho todos sus pensamientos de golpe, por el momento se concentraría en comer, y disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Está segura de esto? – Preguntó Shizune

La rubia casi maldijo, quiso gritarle que no, que era lo último que quería, pero que no tenía otra opción.

− No sé qué más hacer

Shizune la miró y bajo la mirada.

− Si usted decidiera pelear con él, sé que le ganaría

Tsunade estuvo a punto de bufar.

− Pudo haber sido así en otro momento – Dijo apretando sus puños – Pero no después de lo de Hinata

Shizune la miró unos momentos, analizando sus palabras.

− ¿Creé que está enamorado de ella?

La rubia negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

− Casi puedo jurar que no, pero… tiene una fuerte obsesión por ella, que solo empeora con la sangre Uchiha en él

Shizune la miró con pesadez.

− Pero esto…

− ¡Lo sé! – Gritó la rubia, y luego bajo la mirada – Lo sé, sé que la estoy condenando, pero por el momento no tengo otra opción… tal vez cuando todo lo de Akatsuki pase… podamos… − No terminó sus palabras, esas decisiones que tenía que tomar, hacían mella en toda su alma – Si esto sigue así me quedaré sin ninjas – Dijo en un susurro – El clan Hyuga iniciara revuelta si se llega a saber… Todo…

Shizune puso su mano sobre el hombro de su maestra.

− Tiene mi apoyo – Dijo Shizune trayéndola de regresó a la realidad

La mujer la vio con dolor en su mirada, sus decisiones tal vez no fueran las mejores, pero no podía hacer nada más por el momento, tenía que proteger a la aldea, aunque eso implicara el sacrificio de una buena Kunoichi.

− Avísale a Ibiki que deberá partir en cuanto Gai regrese

La morena asintió, aun sin soltar a la Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró al rubio con duda, desde hace días que lo había notado mirándolo detenidamente, pero no sabía que le pasaba por su cabeza.

− ¿Qué? – Dijo un poco brusco

El rubio se sentó en el sillón sin su permiso.

− Quiero respuestas

El Nara le vio con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Respuestas de qué?

El rubio le miró fijamente.

− ¿Por qué el Teme se llevó a Hinata-Chan?

El Nara abrió los ojos por completo, con la boca seca, nunca había visto a Naruto tan serio como en esos momentos.

− ¿Por qué crees que se algo? – Preguntó molesto

El rubio aún conservaba la seriedad en su mirada, algo rara vez visto en él.

− Por qué te dejo vivir

El Nara no pudo ocultar la reacción de sorpresa.

− A ti también

El rubio hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

− Él la tenía – Dijo con calma – Tenía esa bandana que Ino hizo que se quitara en la muñeca – Apretó los puños – Sakura-Chan lo enfrentó, pero le dijo algo que la distrajo y…

Shikamaru pudo ver el dolor en la mirada del rubio, así como la culpa.

− No podías hacer nada – Dijo con calma – Sasuke…

Se detuvo de golpe, ¿Qué diría? ¿Sasuke tiene algo que proteger? Aunque en cierta forma así era, ese sentimiento era tan extraño, Sasuke protegiendo algo que había plantado por la fuerza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, recordando los sollozos y las suplicas de Hinata mientras él estaba ahí, tirado, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

− No sé qué pueda ser – Mintió el Nara – Le sigo insistiendo a la Hokage que me deje ir tras ellos pero… dudo que después de lo de Lee

Naruto asintió bajando la cabeza.

− Le había prometido a Sakura-Chan que lo traería de regreso… pero…

− Lo sé

Ambos bajaron la mirada sin decir nada más, no tenían nada que comentar después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se recostó con calma sobre esa cama, Sasuke había salido, y ella podía estar tranquila por unos momentos. Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio al moreno entrar por ella con calma, lo miró unos segundos antes de acostarse con rapidez, dándole la espalda.

− Nos quedaremos unos días – Dijo Sasuke caminando hasta la cómoda y dejando una bolsa sobre ella

Hinata le miró de reojo, mientras veía al moreno caminar de un lado para el otro en esa habitación, dejando unas cosas por todos lados. Su cuerpo entero se tensó al sentir que se había sentado en la cama.

− Siéntate – Ordeno

La morena lo pensó por unos segundos y luego se sentó con lentitud, aun le daba la espalda.

Lo sintió moverse en la cama, pero ella se resistió a mirarlo.

− Gírate

Lo hizo a regañadientes, con la mirada gacha, temiendo todo lo que pudiera pasar después de esa noche en la que la había metido en un genjutsu.

− Mírame – Dijo molesto

Hinata apretó los puños, y luego levanto su mirada hacía él, aun con miedo, Sasuke la miraba fijamente, pero sus ojos aun eran negros.

− Tonta – Dijo jalándola del brazo

Hinata chilló cuando cayó sobre su pecho, sintiendo las manos de Sasuke levantarla de la cintura, haciendo que sus rodillas quedaran a cada lado de sus piernas, la chica apretó sus manos en los hombros del moreno, temblando levemente, pues podía sentir el miembro duro del moreno contra su intimidad.

− L-La d-doctora d-dijo q-qué t-tenía q-que…

Se interrumpió cuando Sasuke la tomo de la nuca y la beso, sobresaltándola por completo. El moreno mordisqueo sus labios y luego metió su lengua en su boca, moviéndola contra la de la morena, que apretó su agarre en sus hombros.

− Cállate – Dijo cuándo se separaron

Hinata lo dejo hacer cuando le quito la playera, aunque temblaba, Sasuke se estaba portando muy calmado.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños en sus hombros nuevamente cuando lo sintió empezar a lamer sus pechos, mordiéndolos levemente y chupándolos después, comenzó a jadear y se mordió sus labios, al menos no dolía.

− Baja – Le dijo el moreno moviéndose bajo ella – Haz lo que me gusta

Hinata lo miró con duda unos momentos, antes de sentir como el chico la empujaba hacía atrás levemente, dejando ver su miembro.

La morena apretó sus manos contra su pecho, viéndolo con temor, sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba después de eso.

Bajo lentamente su boca hacía el miembro de Sasuke, que comenzó a jadear y gemir, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza y moviéndola contra él, Hinata se limitaba a mantener su boca abierta mientras el moreno la movía. Sasuke sonrió cuando la sintió presionar sus piernas con sus manos.

La separó y la volvió a poner sobre él, la chica apretó sus manos sobre sus hombros una vez más, el moreno le quitó el pantalón y lo arrojo a un lado de la cama, haciendo que la morena abriera las piernas. Hinata apretó sus manos sobre sus hombros una vez más cuando Sasuke la penetro con lentitud, Sasuke gimió en su oído y la subió y bajo de golpe.

− A-Abajo – Susurró la morena – P-Por f-favor

Sasuke la miró confundido, la morena tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados.

− ¿Qué? – Dijo confundido

Hinata abrió los ojos, mirándolo con suplica.

− A-Así d-duele m-mucho – Gimió con lágrimas en los ojos – S-Si m-me p-pone…

Sasuke la besó, sobresaltándola, antes de darse la vuelta y dejarla en la cama bajo él.

− Tonta – Le dijo de nuevo

Hinata cerró los ojos, sintiendo los movimientos de Sasuke sobre ella, que aunque eran dolorosos, no lo eran tanto como estar arriba. Abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo, tratando de mitigar el dolor que el moreno le causaba.

− ¡L-Lento! – Dijo sobresaltada cuando lo sintió aumentar la velocidad

Sasuke la besó nuevamente, mordiendo su labio y sonriéndole con sorna.

− Puedo hacer lo mismo que la vez pasada – Dijo aun sonriendo

Hinata negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

− N-No – Dijo apretando su agarre en sus hombros

El moreno sonrió, paseando sus manos sobre su abdomen, antes de bajarla a su intimidad.

Hinata trató de cerrar los piernas, y luego clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, mordiendo su cuello en un intento de detenerlo, cosa que solo hizo que Sasuke sonriera con malicia.

− ¡No!

Escucho el gritó de Hinata, pero no dejo de mover su mano sobre su clítoris, gimiendo cuando su miembro se deslizó con mayor facilidad al sentir la humedad de la morena.

Hinata lo jalo del cabello y aumento la presión en sus dientes, sacándole sangre a Sasuke, que solo gimió ante eso y se movió con más rapidez, aumentando también el movimiento de su mano.

Su otra mano fue hasta la pierna de la morena y la enredo en su cadera, sintiendo como está se removía contra él, en un intento de frenar ese orgasmo. Sasuke soltó su clítoris, y se movió con rapidez contra ella, que soltó el agarré de sus dientes y lo abrazó por el cuello, llorando quedamente. Se había asustado demasiado.

− Exagerada – Jadeo el moreno moviéndose con fuerza

Hinata simplemente se limitó a abrazarlo, aun con la pierna en la cadera de Sasuke, ya que cuando quiso bajarla el moreno la retuvo ahí.

Lo escucho gemir y luego sintió caliente dentro de ella, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre ella, que aún seguía abrazándolo.

Hinata llevó su mano hasta la herida del moreno, que aun sangraba, y la presiono con calma.

− Lo siento – Dijo en voz baja

Sasuke la miró con extrañeza, ¿Ella se disculpaba con él? Negó con la cabeza y se separó con calma mientras la besaba.

− Mañana nos vamos a casar – Dijo en su oído

Hinata se sentó de golpe y lo miró con pánico, el moreno la jalo del brazo e hizo que se acostara sobre su pecho.

− P-Pero…

− Cállate, no te lo estoy preguntando

Hinata lo miró con pánico una vez más, el moreno la ignoro, apretándola contra ella.

− No sé por qué haces tanto alboroto – Se quejó – Llevas a mi hijo

Hinata no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− ¿Sasuke-San? – Dijo con miedo

− ¿Qué?

Hinata guardo silencio por unos segundos, como buscando las palabras.

− ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

Sasuke acaricio su espalda, causando un escalofrío de terror en la mujer.

− No – Dijo con calma – Pero ya tengo en mente el lugar donde nos quedaremos

Hinata ya no dijo nada más.

* * *

Y fin. Por ahora.

 **Helheim o Hel** , es conocido como el reino de la muerte y se encuentra en la parte más profunda, oscura y lúgubre de Niflheim, uno de los nueve mundos del Yggdrasil, en la mitología nórdica. Estaba gobernado por Hela, monstruosa hija de Loki, y la entrada era custodiada por un perro conocido como Garm. Helheim y Niflheim suelen relacionarse como el mismo mundo, pero esto no es así: Niflheim es el reino del frío, el hielo y la oscuridad, principalmente, y, aunque también son propias en él, la muerte y la perdición, donde se dan estas dos últimas específicamente es en Helheim, la capital de la muerte *Nombre puesto por ElizaSher*


	7. 7- Noctem

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario. Ya llegará la hora que pague sus crímenes, pero advierto que no será pronto.

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica. Muerte de un personaje.**

* * *

 **Noctem**

Sus manos temblaban levemente y su respiración se sentía cada vez más pesada, tenía mucho miedo, pero no veía la forma de poder salir de ese lugar.

Si firmaba ese documento estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero si no lo hacía también.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz con sus manos temblorosas y se cubrió los ojos segundos después. ¿Qué debía hacer?

− ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Se sobresaltó ante la voz del Uchiha y tembló levemente al sentirlo tras ella.

− Y-Yo… s-solo

− ¿Qué? ¿Querías una gran ceremonia y la bendición de tu familia? – Dijo con burla

Hinata apretó los puños con fuerza y sus ojos lagrimearon levemente.

− N-No le importa – Susurró

Sasuke la miró fijamente por unos segundos, mientras la mujer veía el vestido en sus piernas que aún se negaba a vestir.

− Cámbiate – Le espetó el moreno

Hinata lo ignoró por unos segundos.

− V-Voy

− Ahora

La mujer lo miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada molesta.

− ¿P-Podría salir p-por f-favor?

− No

− P-Pero…

− No saldré

Hinata le dio la espalda mientras tomaba el vestido con lentitud, tratando de tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para poder ponérselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Está en esta aldea?

Shino asintió con calma, analizando cada movimiento.

− Hay dos posibles rutas – Dijo con seriedad – Creo que lo mejor sería separarnos para encontrarla

Gai asintió, esperando las instrucciones del Aburame.

Shino observo como Gai se alejaba de él y tomo una respiración mientras preparaba sus provisiones.

En cierta forma lo que estaba haciendo era bastante malo, pero no importaba si con eso la protegía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El juez frente a ella le paso la pluma, que tomo con mano un poco temblorosa, lo cual el hombre interpretó como nerviosismo. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Sasuke sobre ella y como pudo firmo el papel, sentía que el cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

− Felicidades – Dijo el juez – Ya son marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Hinata sintió la mano de Sasuke en su brazo y como la jalaba hacía él, trastabillando un poco, puso sus manos entre ellos para evitar un abrazó.

Sasuke la tomo de la barbilla y la beso con suavidad, lo que la desconcertó por un momento, pero dedujo que era por la presencia del juez y los testigos.

− Ahora eres oficialmente mi mujer – Dijo separándose y tomando sus mejillas, escucho un suspiró tras ella que Sasuke ignoro mientras apretaba más su agarre y la veía fijamente – Nadie te va a separar de mí – Le juró – O los matare – Le susurro

Esas palabras la asustaron y puso sus manos en los brazos del moreno para que soltara sus mejillas.

− Y-Yo… T-Tengo hambre – Susurro con miedo

Sasuke la abrazó con un brazo y ambos miraron al juez.

− Entiendo – Dijo el hombre sonriéndoles – El embarazo y eso – Les extendió la carpeta – Aquí está todo, les deseo buena suerte

− G-Gracias – Dijo Hinata sonriéndole amablemente

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y le tomo del brazo para salir de ahí.

− ¿Hambre? − La chica asintió sonrojada – ¿Qué quieres comer?

Hinata jugó con sus dedos un momento.

− No sé, algo con tomate

Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que la chica chocara con él.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Hinata tomándose la nariz

Sasuke la veía fijamente con una mirada que nunca había visto en él y que no supo identificar.

− Nada, vamos a desayunar

El moreno comenzó a caminar tomándola del brazo, mientras la chica se esforzaba en seguirle el paso.

Cuando iban a llegar al restaurante, el moreno se detuvo de pronto, jalándola ligeramente del brazo.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la chica extrañada

Sasuke la miró por unos momentos y luego le dio la espalda.

− Vuelve al cuarto

− ¿Eh?

− Te llevaré de comer – Dijo el hombre

Hinata lo miró con duda por unos momentos y luego se dio la vuelta, no sabía que pasaba, pero cualquier momento que pudiera pasar alejada de Sasuke lo tomaría con rapidez.

El moreno le miró dar la vuelta a la calle y saltó encima del tejado de una tienda cercana, cortando el paso de la castaña que creía que había pasado desapercibida.

− Si ignoraste el hecho de que me detuve, significa que ella es tu objetivo

Tenten se había puesto en posición de combate y miró a Sasuke fijamente.

− De hecho no, pero es un riesgo colateral con el que puedo vivir

El moreno la miró sin expresión por un momento, Tenten dirigía su vista a los pies de Sasuke para no caer en una ilusión.

− ¿Riesgo colateral?

Tenten no dijo nada más mientras sacaba un kunai y se lo lanzaba a Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino con lentitud, algo le decía que debía regresar, pero al mismo tiempo se resistía a hacerlo, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con Sasuke.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien la jalo de la cintura y la metió en un callejón, puso uno de sus brazos sobre su estómago y alargo su mano para poner distancia al tiempo que se hacía hacia atrás.

− Soy yo – Dijo una voz conocida

Hinata se sobresaltó y alzó su mirada hacía esa voz, tembló levemente mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas y se lanzaba hacía la persona en un abrazo. No le importaba que había pasado ni como la había encontrado, el que estuviera con ella era más que suficiente.

− ¿Cómo…?

− No importa – Le interrumpió – No tenemos mucho tiempo

Hinata le miró por unos momentos más sin querer separarse.

− Shino-Kun…

El Aburame le extendió un collar.

− Pon la mayor cantidad de chacra que tengas, será el señuelo

− ¿Qué?

− Hazlo, no hay tiempo

Hinata miró el collar con duda y luego bajo la cabeza con lentitud.

− Y-Yo… n-no puedo v-volver a la aldea

Hinata apretó sus puños, por más que lo quisiera alejarse de Sasuke, no podía poner en peligro a Shino.

− Lo sé – Dijo con calma sobresaltándola – Ahora tenemos que irnos

− ¿Cómo…?

− Te lo diré en el camino – Dijo el Aburame cerrando sus manos sobre el collar – No hay mucho tiempo

Hinata hizo lo que le pedía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Estás mejor?

Tenten giró su mirada avergonzada al ver el rostro algo magullado de Gai, el cual había llegado a salvar su vida cuando Sasuke se enfrentó a ella.

− Si – Musitó en voz baja

Gai se sentó a su lado en la cama.

− ¿Qué pensabas al hace esto?

Tenten dejó escapar unas lágrimas mientras se cubría el rostro con su brazo. Gai puso su mano sobre la suya para darle ánimo.

Cuando había llegado, se había encontrado con su alumna a punto de ser asesinada por Sasuke, que parecía realmente molesto por algo, y antes de perder a otro alumno más, se había interpuesto entre ellos, Sasuke había desaparecido segundos después de que él llegara, y para colmo, no podía encontrar a Shino por ningún lado.

− Quería vengar a Lee – Susurró Tenten con dolor

Gai dio un ligero suspiró de dolor.

− Yo también, pero si queremos vencer a Sasuke…

− No era él – Dijo la castaña aun llorando – No puedo ganarle… yo… iba tras Hinata

Gai la miró por unos segundos, sin comprender del todo sus palabras. Segundos después recordó que Shino era compañero de Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Estás más tranquila?

Horas después de estar corriendo lo más rápido posible, nunca creyó que una cueva le gustaría tanto, o tal vez era simplemente la compañía que tenía, Shino no había hablado demasiado durante el viaje, pero sabía que él era consciente de toda la situación.

− S-Si – Dijo mirando el fuego – ¿Sabes que e-estoy…?

− Si – Shino suspiró – Me temo que Tenten también, y a estas alturas también Gai

− ¡¿Eh?!

Shino miró la cara sorprendida de Hinata y luego negó levemente, lamentando lo que haría a continuación.

− Lee murió – Dijo viéndola fijamente, sobresaltando a la chica – Sakura, Chouji también, Kiba fue dado de baja al igual que Naruto por las lesiones – Hinata se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos

− Y-Yo…

− No te culpes – La interrumpió Shino – Él que debe disculparse soy yo… por no haber notado lo que había pasado

Hinata negó con la cabeza, mientras veía el fuego y se abrazaba las rodillas.

− N-No quise a-arrastrarse a e-esto – Lloriqueo

Shino se sentó a su lado, y le puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

− Yo lo elijo

Hinata tomo su mano con fuerza.

− V-Va a venir tras de mí

Shino apretó aún más su mano.

− Probablemente, pero estaremos bien, ya conseguí algo de ayuda

Hinata soltó la mano del chico y empezó a llorar.

− L-Lo siento – Musitó – Y-Yo no quería n-nada de e-esto – Empezó a llorar – S-Solo q-quería p-protegerlos… s-se suponía q-que j-jamás l-lo volvería a v-ver y a-ahora… Lee, Sakura y Chouji…

− Hinata…

− L-Lamento s-ser t-tan débil – Lloriqueo – Y ahora… N-No t-tengo un l-lugar a d-donde v-volver

Shino la abrazó con fuerza, dejándola llorar contra su pecho.

− No es tu culpa – Dijo acariciando su cabeza – Solo estabas en el lugar equivocado, Sasuke ya fue consumido por la oscuridad

− N-No quiero a-arrastrarte a esto

− Solo descansa – Le interrumpió Shino en ese abrazo

No quiso decirle que él ya estaba inmerso, en el momento en el que destruyo el expediente, e incluso aún más cuando mando a Gai tras Tenten. Aunque esperaba que hubieran sobrevivido, eso no era algo seguro, y una parte de culpa se empezaba a apoderar de él. Negó con la cabeza al ver que Hinata se había dormido, no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en otras cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata avanzaba con paso demasiado lento para su gusto, pero no era algo que pudiera cambiar.

Shino se detuvo y la miró con precaución, algo no encajaba.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Hinata

Shino señalo un árbol cerca de ellos, de donde bajo Ibiki Morino.

− ¿Pasa algo?

Ibiki los miró fijamente.

− Eso debería preguntarlo yo

Shino se puso delante de Hinata.

− Vamos de regresó a la aldea – Mintió

Ibiki los miró intensamente.

− Para ir de regreso a la aldea, van en dirección contraria

Shino no dijo nada, viendo de reojo a Hinata, que temblaba levemente. Le gustara admitirlo o no, el embarazo la había debilitado demasiado.

− Despistábamos al enemigo – Dijo el Aburame

Ibiki bajó la mirada por unos segundos.

− De verdad lo lamento

Shino le miró con extrañeza, al igual que Hinata.

Segundos después vieron como unos hilos envolvían al ninja de gafas.

− Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón

− ¡Shino-kun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba mucho tiempo avanzando, demasiado rápido.

Sabía que ella no estaba ahí, pero tenía que darle una lección, el Inozuka, y posiblemente su hermana, serían los primeros a los que mataría. Luego sería la aldea completa, no tendría un lugar a donde regresar.

Se detuvo al sentir la presencia de los ninjas tras él, y con fastidio se detuvo. No tenía ánimo.

− Alto – Dijo Anko aterrizando cerca de él

− ¿Qué quieres? – Espeto molesto

Anko apretó los puños, y señalo a su izquierda.

− Tengo algo que tú quieres

Sasuke miró con algo de sorpresa el bulto al lado de la mujer.

− ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

La mujer suspiró y le lanzó un pergamino.

− Tsunade-Sama quiere que te alejes, que nunca regresen

Sasuke la miró sin decir una sola palabra, y luego desapareció del lugar.

Anko se tomó la frente con una de sus manos, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró el pergamino una vez más, mientras le daba un trago a la botella de Sake.

− No me debería interesar pero… − Lanzó el pergamino – Que más da

Sonrió y le dio otro trago a la botella.

− Vamos a hacerlo

* * *

Y fin.


	8. 8- Iesmeto

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario. Ya llegará la hora que pague sus crímenes, pero advierto que no será pronto.

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica.**

 **Si no te gustan este tipo de historias, abstente de leerlas o de dejar comentarios agresivos sobre ella.**

* * *

 **Iesmeto**

Miró el cielo nublado, tal vez solo era que el clima se había compadecido de ellos, o se había entristecido también por las muertes.

Estaban frente a la tumba de los caídos, los dos de sus camaradas más que habían caído ante Sasuke Uchiha, o eso era lo que les habían dicho.

Nunca fue especialmente unido a Shino o a Hinata, pero su mente analítica había empezado a cuestionar absolutamente todo en el momento en el que vio los cuerpos. Él conocía los ataques de Sasuke, los había estudiado, memorizado y aplicado estrategias en base a estos, era fácil ver que las heridas del cuerpo de Shino, no eran provocadas por un ataque de fuego de Sasuke.

Su mirada se dirigió hacía Anko, la que se mostraba sin emoción alguna al lado de Ibiki.

El cuerpo de Hinata no había sido mostrado a nadie más que a la familia Hyuga, e incluso ellos no lo habían visto por un largo tiempo, solo les entregaron la chaqueta llena de sangre, y rota por los cortes de una espada. Y de nuevo nada tenía sentido para él.

Hinata estaba embarazada, Sasuke no querría matarla.

Escucho un ligero llanto tras él, aunque Naruto estaba tratando de ser silencioso, podía escucharlo. El rubio se debía sentir culpable, la situación de Sasuke se había descontrolado de un segundo a otro, y de los 9 novatos ya solo quedaban 4 en la aldea, 2 fuera de combate.

Shizune puso una mano sobre el hombro de la Hokage, logrando llamar su atención, pues la rubia no lucia tan triste como cuando se pierde un buen elemento, en su mirada solo había culpa, y no miraba las tumbas frente a ella.

De nuevo su mente se fue a analizar las heridas de Shino, y su mirada volvió a viajar a Anko, que había desviado también la mirada llena de culpabilidad.

− Jutsu fuego de dragón – Dijo el Nara en voz baja unos segundos después

− ¿Qué? – Escucho el susurro de Ino

Shikamaru vio a la rubia por unos segundos y luego su mirada se perdió entre las tumbas frente a él, debería ser muy idiota para no notarlo.

Vio a Neji hablar con Tenten en voz baja, mientras la castaña solo negaba con la cabeza al igual que Gai, seguramente sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de los miembros del equipo Kurenai. Negó levemente con la cabeza, no podía seguir viendo esa farsa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Desea algo joven Nara?

Shikamaru miró a Hiashi Hyuga con la tranquilidad que le fue posible, toda esa situación lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

− Quisiera preguntarle algo – Dijo de manera directa

Hiashi asintió y le señalo la silla frente a su escritorio, el moreno se sentó sin hacer mucho ruido.

− Dígame

El Nara lo miró con seriedad.

− Tal vez le parezca un poco rara la pregunta pero, ¿Está seguro que el cuerpo que vieron era el de Hinata?

Hiashi miró al Nara fijamente.

− No – Dijo con voz neutra – Ni siquiera nos dejaron usar el Byakugan para comprobarlo

Shikamaru asintió despacio, siendo consciente de lo que implicaba esa platica.

− Neji habló con su compañera – Continuo – La chica afirmó que se le hacía imposible que el Uchiha hubiese matado a mi hija

− ¿Entonces?

− El escenario que planteo la Hokage es que Hinata defendiera a su compañero de equipo – Shikamaru desecho de su mente las escenas de cuando lo protegió a él – Y que el Uchiha la mato por accidente

El Nara frunció el ceño.

− ¿Por qué cambiaría la forma de ataque? Según el reporte Hinata murió por el filo de una espada

Hiashi asintió con calma y miró fijamente al Nara.

− Hablé con la compañera de Neji – Se notaba su semblante enojado – Hinata estaba embarazada, pero si está aquí supongo que ya lo sabe – Shikamaru asintió, no mostrando su sorpresa – Aunque ella afirma que Hinata se quería quedar con el Uchiha, conozco a mi hija, es débil, y siempre quiere proteger a los demás – Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante esa frase – Supongo que hizo lo mismo con usted y por eso se siente culpable, mi pregunta es ¿Va a ir tras ella?

Shikamaru asintió despacio.

− ¿Está consciente de lo que implica que ella este viva?

Hiashi apretó ligeramente los puños.

− Si mi hija está viva yo me encargare personalmente de protegerla, y le puedo asegurar que la cabeza de la Hokage va a rodar

El Nara asintió, consciente de que el líder del clan Hyuga podría cumplir esa promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio a Ibiki pasar a su lado, pero sabía que no era buena idea pelear con él, no justo en ese momento.

Estudio cada guardia, cada detalle, cada error.

Había memorizado el horario de los guardias, había memorizado cuales guardias tomaban una pequeña siesta, y cuál era su mayor oportunidad para salir sin llamar tanto la atención.

Aun si se convertía en un renegado, él traería a Hinata de regreso a la aldea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos le picaban, y sentía sus brazos entumecidos, por alguna razón no podía moverlos.

− ¿Shino-Kun? – Susurro llamando a su amigo

Su último recuerdo era estar con él frente a una fogata.

− Hmp, la princesa despertó

Sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente ante esa voz, quiso sentarse pero no se podía mover, su mirada viajo hacía sus manos, para descubrirlas atadas con una cuerda. Tembló por unos segundos más, obligando a su mente a recordar y ver la imagen de Anko frente a los dos.

− ¿Dónde está Shino? – Casi grito removiéndose

Sasuke la observó sin decir nada por unos segundos.

− No sé y no me interesa – Dijo viéndola – Iba a destruir la aldea cuando Anko te entregó, creo que es más que obvio que nadie en la aldea te necesita

Hinata se removió contra las cuerdas, tratando de hacer el jutsu de escape.

− E-Ellos n-no harían a-algo como eso – Dijo con poca seguridad

Sasuke la tomó del hombro y la estampo de espaldas al suelo, Hinata había soltado un leve grito ante eso.

− Te lo dije antes – Le recordó – En la aldea solo estorbas, por eso te regresaron conmigo – Le mostro el kunai en su mano, haciéndola temblar levemente – Ante tu esposo, al que dejaste plantado luego de la boda

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras sentía como sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer.

− P-Por f-favor n-no

− ¿No qué? – Se burló el moreno – Vamos a consumar nuestro matrimonio el día de hoy

Hinata negó con la cabeza aun llorando, tratando aun de liberarse de esas cuerdas en sus manos.

− P-Piense e-en e-el b-bebe

Sasuke la tomó del cuello, apretándolo levemente mientras ponía ambas rodillas al lado de la cadera de la chica, que se removió contra él sin éxito, tratando de golpearlo con sus manos aun amarradas.

Sasuke tomo sus manos con la suya libre y las estampo contra el suelo, viendo como el rostro de la chica se iba poniendo como cada vez más pálida.

− P-Por f-favor – Jadeo la chica asustada

Sasuke soltó su cuello, viendo cómo se ladeaba un poco y tosía en busca de aire, llorando una vez más.

− Te lo dije – Le espetó el moreno – Te dije que había consecuencias si te portabas mal – Dijo pasando el kunai por el pecho de Hinata, hasta dejar la punta clavándose levemente en el abdomen de la chica – Siempre podemos poner otro

− ¡No! – Gritó la morena logrando medio sentarse y luchando contra el agarre en sus muñecas – ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡No lo lastimes!

− Eso ya lo había dicho – Dijo el moreno sin verla a los ojos, concentrado en el kunai – Y es obvio que no lo cumpliste

− ¡Por favor! – Grito desesperada removiéndose contra él – ¡Todo menos eso, no lo dañes!

Sasuke puso una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y la aventó contra el suelo, usando el kunai para desgarrar la ropa que la chica traía, escuchando su grito, y para luego de ignorarlo, darle la vuelta, haciendo que quedará de boca al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó quieto en esa cueva, detectando la presencia tras él, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

− Valla, ¿Tú eres Aburame Shino?

Shikamaru parpadeo confundido al reconocer a la persona frente a él.

− No – Dijo con sorpresa

− Valla, tal vez llegue tarde, ¿Lo has visto? – Dijo mientras le daba un trago a su botella

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

− ¿Por qué lo busca?

El hombre rio, reconociendo al Nara como miembro de la aldea.

− Cosas de hombres – Mintió – Entonces será mejor buscarlo

− Shino murió – Soltó de golpe Shikamaru, haciendo que el hombre abriera los ojos a más no poder

− ¿Qué? – Musitó – ¿Pero…?

Shikamaru lo miró, si Shino había confiado en él…

− La fuente oficial informó que lo mato Sasuke Uchiha

− ¿Fuente oficial?

Shikamaru asintió, viendo fijamente al hombre, que asintió tras unos segundos.

− Tal vez tú y yo debamos hablar joven Nara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho su llanto, pero poco le importo, veía gustoso como poco a poco la sangre manchaba la piel blanca.

− D-Duele – Escucho su llanto

Sasuke sonrió y clavó aún más el cuchillo, escuchando un pequeño grito por parte de ella, que solo lo alentó a seguir con su trabajo.

Dejó el kunai a un lado y bajo su boca para lamer las heridas que había provocado, escuchando aun el llanto de la chica bajo él. Sonrió con malicia, mientras se alzaba un poco y la hacía darse la vuelta, viendo su rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas.

− ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa cuando desobedeces? – Dijo el moreno haciendo que lo mirara

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza.

− P-Por f-favor l-libérame – Dijo removiendo sus manos

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y le abrió las piernas, poniéndolas cada una al lado de su cadera.

− Vas a aprender a obedecerme

− ¡Ah!

Escucho su gritó entrecortado al entrar en ella de forma brusca, la chica se removió contra él sin éxito, tratando de golpearlo con sus piernas, pero fallando en el intento.

− No te muevas – Le espetó el moreno tomándola del cuello, haciendo que jadeara asustada

Entró en ella de golpe lo más profundo que podía, escuchando su grito entrecortado y como jadeaba en su oído. Con su mano libre empujo una de sus piernas para que las abriera aún más, escuchando su queja, pero sin importarle, volviendo a entrar en ella de manera ruda.

− ¡D-Duele! – Sé quejo

Sasuke la ignoro y mordió su cuello mientras volvía a entrar y salir de ella, la fricción que le provocaba era un poco molesta, ya que la chica no estaba lubricada, pero eso no lo detuvo.

− ¡P-Por f-favor!

Sasuke la miró aun sin detenerse, con el rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas, negó lentamente con la cabeza y le beso, desconcertándola por completo.

Quito la mano de su pierna y la llevo a donde sus cuerpos se unían, sintiéndola removerse y como le mordía el labio en un intento por frenarlo, cosa que solo lo termino de excitar aún más.

− ¡No! ¡Basta por favor!

− Tú cuerpo reacciona a mí aunque no lo quieras – Le dijo el moreno mordiendo su oreja, mientras la escuchaba suplicar – Tú mente se niega a cooperar, pero tú cuerpo actúa de manera natural – Dijo moviendo su mano con rapidez, sintiendo que cerraba las piernas – Así se desliza más… ¡Ah!

No pudo evitar el quejido cuando la morena mordió su oreja con fuerza, Sasuke se removió contra ella, pero la chica apretó más su agarre en el oído. Sasuke soltó sus manos mientras llevaba la suya a sus senos para apretarlos con fuerza, haciéndola gemir y poder liberar su oreja. La miró molesto, volviendo a mover su mano en su clítoris mientras la besaba con fuerza, sujetando su rostro cuando se removió contra él.

− Eres mía Hyuga – Espeto contra sus labios – Más te vale que te hagas a la idea pronto

Hinata jadeo contra él, pasando sus manos aun atadas atrás del cuello de Sasuke, manteniéndolo, sin querer, pegado a ella.

− N-No puedo más – Dijo con voz rota

Sasuke sonrió, alejando su mano de su entrepierna y aferrándose a su cintura para moverse contra ella con fuerza.

Hinata lloro de nuevo, apretando sus manos en puños, sin más que hacer.

Escucho, y sintió, como Sasuke llegaba dentro de ella, para luego dejarse caer encima. Minutos después soltó sus manos y la hizo acostarse de lado, evitando que su espalda lastimada quedara en el frio piso, después paso sus manos por su cintura, aferrándola a él.

− Por favor – Dijo la chica – Shino-Kun

El moreno bufó.

− No mentí, Anko te entrego

Escucho su llanto y solo volvió a bufar, sintiendo como se aferraba a él al no tener ya a nadie más a quien recurrir.

Sasuke sonrió sin que ella lo notara, al parecer la propia aldea se había encargado de romperla.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

*El nombre es un Anagrama sin nada de significado*


	9. 9- Mard Geer

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario. Ya llegará la hora que pague sus crímenes, pero advierto que no será pronto.

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica. Muerte de un personaje**

 **Si no te gustan este tipo de historias, abstente de leerlas o de dejar comentarios agresivos sobre ella, las advertencias están por algo.**

* * *

 **Mard Geer**

− Entonces él lo había contactado

El hombre de blanco cabello asintió despacio.

− No creí que la situación fuera tan grave, Tsunade me notifico de Naruto pero…

Shikamaru asintió.

− Todo esto va de mal en peor

El hombre asintió con calma, analizando la situación.

− A mi ver te has convertido en un renegado también

Shikamaru apretó los puños.

− No espere que le de mi apoyo a la aldea que mata a sus ninjas

El hombre asintió alzando sus manos. Sabía que la aldea no apoyaría a Hinata para no enfrentarse a un Uchiha lleno de odio, pero de eso a…

− ¿Estás completamente seguro que ella está viva?

Shikamaru asintió viendo al hombre de blancos cabellos y dándole una mirada sombría.

− Él mismo Hiashi lo confirmó

La mirada del hombre se dirigió hacía el fuego, analizando cada palabra dicha por Shikamaru. Si eso era verdad, Tsunade tendría que enfrentarse a la ira del clan Hyuga al entregar a la heredera al desertor de la aldea.

− ¿Cómo fue que ellos…?

Shikamaru suspiró apretando los puños.

− Una misión fallida, ya van más de tres meses, el reporte solo dice que se enfrentaron a Sasuke, pero fue la primera vez que él la… − Shikamaru cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, no era necesario que completara la frase – Ella no lo notifico, con su forma de ser simplemente le era imposible, pero casi un mes después de eso, él se la llevo de la aldea, sabía que estaba embarazada, y mató a aquellos que pudieran interferir en su camino

El hombre se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, analizando cada una de las frases dichas por ese moreno.

− ¿Sabes lo que implica la mezcla de esos Kekkei Genkai?

− Lo sé

El hombre dio un largo suspiro.

− No es solo por la cuestión del poder, ¿Cierto? Sasuke no la soltará de ningún modo

Shikamaru asintió, analizando cada escenario posible en esa futura batalla.

− No entiendo su obsesión por ella – Confesó – Nunca lo persiguió, o le entrego cartas de amor, ella es…

− Inocente – Le interrumpió el hombre – Todo lo contrario a él, la chica que a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho velara por el bien de la vida que lleva en su vientre, puede que Sasuke haya sido consumido por la oscuridad, pero no es idiota, él la eligió por una razón

− ¿Y cuál es esa razón?

− Luz

− ¿Qué?

El hombre asintió mirando el fuego.

− Esa parte de él que murió, ella, aun siendo débil, es todo lo que él no es, y la usara para tratar de darle luz a ese mundo que el mismo creo – El hombre cerró los ojos por unos momentos − La descendiente de un gran clan, y tal vez la única ninja incapaz de dañar a ese niño que lleva en el vientre, a pesar de las atrocidades que ha hecho su padre

Shikamaru asintió, alejando se su mente los recuerdos que lo atormentaban cada noche.

− ¿Él la ama?

El hombre a su lado bufó.

− Los Uchiha no saben el significado de esa palabra, pero sin duda, no la dejara ir tan fácil

− ¿Entonces?

El sonido de los leños fue lo único que se escuchó por unos tensos minutos.

− Creo que es hora de reunir a los novatos restantes… y los no novatos también

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acaricio su vientre con lentitud, ese pequeño bulto que apenas se estaba formando, y que podía hacerla sonreír a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Faltaba una semana para que cumpliera 4 meses, casi la mitad del tiempo de embarazo, y eso no hacía más que preocuparla.

Sin Shino, ya no tenía a quien más recurrir, no después de lo que Sasuke había hecho, no podía volver a la aldea, y definitivamente, no podía quedarse junto a él. Esa sola idea le ponía los nervios de punta.

Su opción más viable hasta ese momento era encontrar una aldea que no fuera ninja, alejada de las peleas, donde viviera en paz con su hijo, pero aún si encontraba un lugar así, sus ojos la delatarían de inmediato.

Podría usar gafas, nunca se las podría quitar, pero valdría la pena si así su bebe estaba a salvo.

Dejo la mano en su vientre pensando en su bebe, ese, que tendría un poder que no sabía si sería capaz de controlar.

− Muévete

La chica salto levemente ante el tono brusco en el que Sasuke le habló, dirigiendo su mirada de duda hacia él.

− ¿Q-Qué?

El moreno rodó los ojos y camino hacia ella, que se pegó a la pared de manera automática.

− ¿Crees que no sé lo que piensas? – Le espetó

Hinata no pudo evitar poner una mueca de miedo, aún pegada a la pared de esa cueva.

− N-No s-se dé q-que habla

El moreno la tomó del cabello, ocasionándole un grito, antes de pegarla con brusquedad a su cuerpo, sintiendo como la chica comenzaba a temblar.

− Escúchame bien Hyuga – Le dijo susurrándole al oído, provocando que la chica temblara aún más – El día que se te ocurra marcharte, antes de encontrarte, iré a Konoha y matare a todos, te llevare la cabeza de tu padre y de tu hermana, y matare a todo aquel que te haya brindado ayuda para escapar de mí, ¿Te quedo claro?

La chica solo pudo asentir débilmente debido al agarre de su cabello y cerró los ojos con miedo.

− Te hice una pregunta Hyuga

− S-Si – Susurro

Sasuke la soltó y ella se dejó caer de rodillas con ambas manos en la cara, aguantando el llanto.

− Apenas ayer te portaste bien – Le recordó – Espero continúes así − Hinata no dijo nada, tratando de aguantar el pánico que sentía y solo se quedó de rodillas tratando de normalizar su respiración – Muévete, nos vamos

La chica aún trataba de regularizar su respiración, pero no pudo evitar gritar de nuevo al sentir el jalón en su brazo y como Sasuke la pegaba a él.

− Eres una tonta – Dijo el moreno aun sujetando su brazo y empezando a caminar

Hinata apenas podía seguirle el paso, cerró los ojos unos momentos, dejando que unas lágrimas solitarias escaparan de sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji detuvo su andar, mirando de reojo a Tenten, que se negaba a dirigirle la mirada, aunque no podía culparla por eso, después de lo que había pasado con Lee.

− ¿Aquí es el punto de reunión? – Pregunto Naruto sacándolo de su ensoñación

Neji asintió mirando al grupo.

Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru, un grupo algo extraño a su ver.

Naruto y Kiba aún estaban recuperándose de las heridas, al igual que Tenten, además de que estaban ahí sin permiso de la Hokage.

− ¿Shikamaru dijo porque nos quería aquí?

Neji negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Ino.

− Por qué necesito su ayuda

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía Shikamaru, el cual estaba en una rama de árbol contemplándolos con calma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba recostada en la cama, dándole un descanso a todas esas emociones que había vivido, el doctor mismo se lo había dicho, tenía que estar sin presiones si quería que su bebe estuviera bien.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre su vientre, iba a ser un niño, y la sola idea de que se pareciera a Sasuke le aterraba aún más que antes.

Pero no tenía opciones, Sasuke no la dejaría marchar, de eso estaba segura.

Se acostó de lado y se puso en posición fetal, tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía, la culpa por la muerte de sus compañeros.

Ella solo había querido protegerlos, y al final había hecho todo lo contrario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiba miró a Sasuke desde una distancia que el creyó apropiada, aun cuando se muriera de ganas de ir a destazarlo, tenían que seguir el plan de Shikamaru, y dado su último enfrentamiento, y las secuelas que aún tenía de este, le era imposible ganar.

Miró al moreno avanzar por las calles de esa aldea, no sabía por qué estaba en ella, pero una cosa era segura, y eso era que Hinata estaba en ella también.

Sus puños se apretaron al pensar en su compañera, esa que un tiempo maldijo creyendo que había elegido a Sasuke, la que lloro pensando que había muerto, y la misma que ahora quería rescatar.

Había sido un completo idiota al no notar que ella los había salvado.

Su mirada se quedó fija en la posada en la que Sasuke había entrado, sin duda ahí estaría su amiga, solo tenía que notificárselo a Shikamaru para que pudieran sacarla de ahí, los esfuerzos de Shino no serían en vano.

Kiba sonrío y dirigió su mirada hacía Akamaru, solo para notar que el perro no estaba a su lado, y solo había una mancha de sangre donde este había estado.

− ¿Buscabas algo Inozuka?

Kiba no pudo evitar temblar levemente ante esa voz a su espalda.

Él seguro lo había detectado desde el momento en el que se acercó a la aldea, se dejó observar buscando el punto ciego donde no pudiera ser olido por él.

− Maldito – Dijo lanzándose hacía él

Kiba cayó de frente cuando Sasuke se convirtió en un tronco, sintiéndose aún más patético de lo que ya se sentía.

− ¿Quiénes te acompañan?

Kiba giro su rostro viendo al moreno que estaba atrás de él, su mirada se dirigió hacía atrás de Sasuke, buscando un rastro de Akamaru, pero no encontró ninguno.

− Vengo yo solo – Mintió poniéndose de pie – Mataste a Shino y te llevaste a Hinata

Sasuke lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

− Es precisamente por eso que sé que no estás solo – Dijo dando un paso hacia él – No eres lo suficientemente listo para saber que ella está viva

Kiba apretó su puño, aun buscando algún rastro de Akamaru sin éxito alguno, para luego preparar su shuriken.

− Voy a vengar a Shino y recuperare a Hinata

Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia.

− Yo no mate al Aburame, pero definitivamente, no te entregare a mi mujer

Kiba no demostró lo impresionado que estaba con esas palabras y se lanzó sobre Sasuke de nuevo, buscando su olor para poder localizarlo. Aun si no tuviera oportunidad, quería vengar a Shino, vengar a Hinata…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fingió dormir cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, no tenía que girarse para saber quién era.

− Sé que estás despierta

La morena apretó los ojos, fingiendo no escucharlo, temblando al escuchar sus pasos acercarse a la cama, casi gritando cuando la tomo del hombro y la puso de espaldas a la cama, solo alcanzo a cubrir su vientre y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

− ¿Q-Qué…?

El agarre en su hombro se intensifico y no pudo evitar gritar mientras abría sus ojos con miedo.

− ¿Te contactaron? ¿Quién fue?

Hinata negó con la cabeza de forma automática, al no saber a qué se refería el moreno.

− Y-Yo n-no…

− ¡Dímelo!

Hinata cerró los ojos empezando a llorar.

− ¡Nadie lo ha hecho! – Le grito – A nadie… no le importo a la aldea – Susurro, Sasuke la observo fijamente, provocándole escalofríos y que se removiera lentamente contra él – Por f-favor… el d-doctor d-dijo…

− Cállate

Hinata se removió contra él aun llorando.

− ¡No quiero! – Le grito

Sasuke se detuvo por unos segundos, para después jalarla por el cabello y pegarla a su pecho.

− ¿Crees que me importa? – Le espetó – Pero si así quieres jugar…

Hinata se aferró a las manos del moreno intentando soltar su cabello, su grito fue silenciado por la mano de Sasuke que la puso de espaldas a la cama mientras se ponía encima de ella y sujetaba sus manos con su mano libre.

Los ojos blancos de la chica lo vieron con terror al verlo cortar su playera con un Kunai, y amarrar sus muñecas con un trozo, aun cuando había dejado su boca libre, no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno por el miedo que tenía, recordando las veces que el chico la había castigado con uno.

− Si gritas, será peor – Le dijo sin emoción

− N-No – Susurro removiendo sus manos – L-Lo s-siento, m-me c-comportare…

− Cállate – Dijo el moreno clavando la punta del kunai en el pecho de la mujer.

− Por favor – Dijo Hinata viéndolo con ojos llorosos

Sasuke la miró por unos momentos, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblaba y lo veía con suplica.

Sonrió internamente y dejo el kunai al lado de la mesa, sin despegar la vista de ella en ningún momento, que solo atino a dar un suspiro de alivio, aunque le duro poco al ver que Sasuke le quitaba el pantalón y se ponía en medio de sus piernas. Hinata cerró los ojos y removió sus manos un poco.

El moreno puso sus manos en las rodillas de la morena abriendo sus piernas, sintiendo como seguía temblando.

No la iba a dejar ir, no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitara.

Entro en ella de golpe, ocasionando que la mujer gritara levemente y temblara, mientras él bufaba en su oreja, descansando su cuerpo sobre él de ella. El recuerdo de la sangre de Kiba en su espada solo avivaba el deseo de marcarla como suya, de hacerla quedarse para siempre a su lado.

Sus manos sujetaron las caderas de la chica bajo él y comenzó a moverse de forma rápido, escuchando un quejido y sintiendo las manos de Hinata en su rostro.

− P-Por f-favor – Dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos – D-Duele

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos, soltó sus caderas y sujeto su pecho con ambas manos mientras la besaba.

Hinata no le correspondió.

Se movió con lentitud, mordiendo esos labios y escuchando los sonidos jadeantes de la mujer bajo él, al mismo tiempo que podía ver las lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cabello.

Ella era suya, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía comprenderlo?

Sujeto sus caderas de nuevo y la miró empezando a moverse más rápido, Hinata abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo para evitar el dolor y cerró los ojos mientras suplicaba que todo acabara pronto.

Sasuke se movió más rápido, enterrando su cara en el cuello de la chica mientras lo mordía con fuerza, escuchando un quejido por parte de ella.

Después de unos movimientos más, se dejó caer sobre ella vertiéndose en su interior, la vio apretar los ojos con una mueca de desagrado y volvió a morder su cuello con fuerza, haciéndola gritar levemente.

− No importa cuánto te moleste – Le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que lo viera – Eres mía Hyuga, ¿Quieres causar más muertes?

Hinata abrió sus ojos en su totalidad y negó con la cabeza con rapidez, o lo que le permitió la mano de Sasuke en su cara. Sus palabras cuando regreso a la habitación comenzaban a tener sentido para ella.

− ¿Q-Qué… Q-Quien…?

− Inozuka – Dijo soltándola y tomando sus brazos – Pero no te preocupes por él, su perro le hará compañía

Hinata lo vio en shock por unos segundos antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

− Quiero irme a casa – Susurro

Sasuke sonrió de lado, haciendo que la viera.

− Soy lo único que te queda, así que será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Kiba debería estar aquí – Dijo Ino caminando con precaución

− Tampoco hay rastro de Akamaru – Dijo Shikamaru viendo los arbustos

Ino miró hacía la aldea por unos segundos.

− ¿Están seguros que ellos se encuentran en esta aldea?

Shikamaru asintió, deteniéndose en seco al ver un rastro de sangre, Ino corrió junto a él para ver si veían a Kiba.

− K-Kiba – Susurro Shikamaru

− A-Akamaru – Dijo Ino viendo al perro

Con la respiración entrecortada, el perro se había mantenido al lado del cuerpo de Kiba, simplemente esperando que su hora llegara para acompañar a su dueño. Ino corrió en automático hacía ellos, sosteniendo la cabeza del perro mientras empezaba a llorar, Shikamaru no podía ni siquiera mover su cuerpo.

Era un idiota por no haberlo previsto, Sasuke sabía que iban tras ellos.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora

Mard Geer.- Nombre del maestro del gremio oscuro Tártaros (Fairy Tail) Nombre dado por ElizaSher

Aclaro, una vez más, que es un Dark Fic, y en varias escenas quería dejar un poco en claro los pensamientos de Sasuke hacía Hinata, pero ella no va a corresponderle ni nada por el estilo.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia a pesar de su trama, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Anteriormente registrada como JudsSC, pero no tengo acceso a esa cuenta así que esta esta, donde resubire mis fics conforme los valla editando.

Más por orgullo que por otra cosa, pero la verdad no voy a dejar que comentarios negativos echan por la borda el trabajo que tanto me costo sacar a la luz, aunque la verdad es que estaré más activa por otra plataforma.

Si la pareja, la trama o X situación no te gusta, simplemente NO LO LEAS, nadie te obliga a hacerlo, y él que lo hagas aún después de las advertencias y luego te quejes de eso, no habla mal de mi, habla mal de ti como persona.

Así que aquí voy una vez más, dejando mi huella con la pareja que más me gusta que es el SasuHina, y si no te gusta esa pareja, abstente de leer las historias.


	10. 10- Hades

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario. Ya llegará la hora que pague sus crímenes, pero advierto que no será pronto.

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica.**

 **Si no te gustan este tipo de historias, abstente de leerlas o de dejar comentarios agresivos sobre ella, las advertencias están por algo.**

* * *

 **Hades**

Miró con pereza el monumento, los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo.

Él estuvo una vez a punto de ser consumido por la maldad, por esa oscuridad, y de verdad creyó que podría salvar a Sasuke.

Pero al escuchar de la boca de Hiashi Hyuga, lo que su alumno predilecto había sido capaz de hacerle a una inocente chica, supo que no había manera de salvarlo.

¿En qué momento se había equivocado? Aun resentía la muerte de su alumna, Sakura había muerto a manos de sus compañeros de equipo de una manera cruel, no solo por la forma de matarlo, sino porque ella aún estaba enamorada de él.

Un golpe terrible para él y Naruto.

No solo había perdido una alumna, el equipo Kurenai, Asuma y Gai habían perdido alumnos también.

Se mentiría a sí mismo si no admitía que Kurenai estaba destrozada, todo su equipo había sido eliminado. Asuma y Gai se sentía culpables por la muerte de uno de sus alumnos, pero Kakashi sabía que el único culpable fue él.

Él debió ir tras Sasuke desde el principio, antes de que causara tanto daño. Pero ya era tarde.

" _Por favor Kakashi, por Lee"_

La suplica de Gai lo había hecho ceder ante Hiashi Hyuga, cosa de la que aún se arrepentía, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

Se lo debía a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− No fue tu culpa

Shikamaru alzó su mirada hacía el hombre de blancos cabellos, que se sentó a su lado.

− Yo lo mandé – Dijo en voz baja – Apenas se estaba recuperando

El hombre dio un suspiro algo largo.

− Hay cosas que no podemos controlar

− Pero si prevenir

Shikamaru miró sus pies por unos segundos. Aún tenía en su conciencia la culpa por lo que le había pasado a Hinata cuando se descuidó y Sasuke lo inmovilizó, él quería ayudarla, pero solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

− ¿Estás consciente de cuál será la única manera de parar a Sasuke?

Shikamaru asintió lentamente.

− Naruto también, aunque creo que él aún está asimilándolo

− Hizo una promesa – Le recordó el hombre

Shikamaru bufó.

− La persona a la que se la hizo ya está muerta

El hombre dio un suspiro algo frustrado, no es como si eso fuese una mentira.

− Aun me pregunto – Dijo viendo a Shikamaru – ¿Crees que Naruto sea capaz de hacerlo?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza despacio.

− Tendremos que encargarnos nosotros

El hombre asintió con calma.

− ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro.

− Puedo intentarlo, pero no sé si estaré al nivel de Sasuke, mi única opción es regresar a Konoha y que el clan Hyuga se haga cargo.

El hombre dio otro suspiro.

− ¿Estás consciente de lo que pasara con Tsunade cuando lleguemos con la heredera Hyuga a la aldea?

Shikamaru asintió despacio con la cabeza.

− Ella también lo sabe, por eso no dejo que vieran el cuerpo

El hombre asintió de nuevo.

− Creí que Hiashi…

− Él ama a su hija – Le interrumpió Shikamaru – De una manera un tanto extraña, pero la ama

El hombre asintió. Si ellos podían verlo, era obvio que Sasuke también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró las estrellas con calma, sentía el brazo de Sasuke en su cintura, pero le era imposible soltarse de ese agarre. Ya lo había intentado.

No pudo evitar pensar en sus compañeros de equipo, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos con rapidez. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido ese desastre que ahora llevaba por vida?

− ¿Sigues llorando a esos imbéciles?

La chica saltó ante la voz fría de Sasuke en su oído, y no pudo reprimir más el llanto.

− P-Prometió d-dejarlos – Dijo entre llantos

Sasuke la vio con duda por unos segundos, para luego recordar ese primer encuentro, el que definió el destino de ambos de formas insospechadas. Él nunca la habría notado si no fuera por esa misión fallida.

− Yo no maté al Aburame – Dijo con pereza, aumentando la presión de su agarre – Inozuka se metió en mi camino

− E-Éramos c-compañeros – Dijo en voz baja, aun llorando – N-Nosotros solo… solo…

Sasuke se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, viendo su rostro rojo y cubierto de lágrimas. Las quito con la punta de sus pulgares y beso sus labios, aun cuando la morena no correspondiera a su beso.

− Eres mía – Dijo como letanía – Si alguien se interpone en mi camino, simplemente lo mataré

La chica siguió llorando, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos.

− Q-Quiero ir a casa – Susurró

Sasuke la tomó del rostro, haciendo que la chica lo viera fijamente.

− Te llevaré a casa – Dijo acariciando las mejillas – Pero no será en Konoha

La chica lo vio con duda unos segundos, sintiendo como el moreno besaba su cuello con suavidad, cosa que había hecho las últimas veces.

Su llanto silencioso aumento cuando lo sintió quitarle la camisa para continuar besándola.

No era una idiota, tal vez no tenía la experiencia de sus compañeras de generación, pero Kurenai la había enseñado a distinguir ese tipo de emociones, aquellas que distaban mucho de lujuria o poder. Sasuke necesitaba ser amado, necesitaba una familia que lo sacara de esa oscuridad que lo consumía.

Ladeo el rostro cuando lo sintió separar sus piernas y flexionar sus rodillas, poniendo una mueca de dolor al sentirlo entrar en ella con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en los brazos del chico, que ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, disfrutaba cada vez más esos encuentros al no encontrar resistencia.

Hinata miró el rostro del moreno por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando más lágrimas solitarias escapar por sus mejillas. No importaba lo que Sasuke quisiera o necesitaba, ella no podía dárselo. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, y aun cuando amaba esa vida que crecía en su interior, ella jamás podría amarlo a él, al demonio en el que se había convertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiashi miró las estrellas desde su despacho, de alguna manera, sentía que ese simple acto lo acercaba a su hija, aun cuando eso fuera improbable.

Hinata siempre había sido débil, compasiva y muy amable, un fracaso total como ninja con esas cualidades, pero sin duda, aquella niña con la que todos en la aldea y en el clan podían contar.

Había escuchado las palabras del Nara, sumado al comportamiento de su hija cuando volvió de esa misión fallida, solo apuntaba a una cosa, y había sido un idiota al no haberlo notado. Ese _demonio Uchiha_ , no solo se había conformado con profanar a su hija, si no que había regresado a la aldea solo para llevársela con él, como si fuera una ninja cualquiera.

Ella era una Hyuga.

Cosa que la Hokage de la aldea, también parecía haber olvidado.

No eran idiotas, el patrón de chakra y el tipo de golpes y armas, distaban mucho de los ataques del Uchiha, además de que era bastante obvio que el cuerpo que les mostraron, no era el de Hinata. Era su padre, no necesitaba el Byakugan para comprobarlo.

Su clan, siempre se había especializado en la protección de la aldea, más allá de cualquier miembro de la familia, el clan siempre protegía a la aldea. Y eso incluía protegerla de sus propios líderes.

Tsunade Senju, la quinta Hokage de la aldea, no solo había entregado a un ninja de la aldea, heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos, a un desertor, había ordenado el asesinato de otro ninja para cubrir dicha acción. No solo atentaba contra la seguridad del clan al dejar en poder el Uchiha el Byakugan, había atentado contra la seguridad de la aldea al hacer un trato con un criminal.

Convencer al concejo de ancianos no fue un problema, ellos lo apoyaban en cualquier decisión que tomara.

La charla con el líder del clan Aburame había sido incomoda. Para ambos. Él hombre también sospechaba de la muerte de su hijo. Él simplemente quería la cabeza de Ibiki y Anko cuando terminará esa revuelta que estaba por estallar. Lo que haría cuando el heredero del clan Nara regresara con su hijo. Shikaku por poco había perdido la compostura en esa reunión. Él solo pidió inmunidad para su hijo cuando regresara a la aldea.

Pero la parte más difícil, fue convencer a Kakashi.

El hombre era perezoso por naturaleza, pedirle que aceptara su propuesta fue complicado, no solo por su carácter, sino porque era su alumno predilecto el que se encontraba en medio de todo. Al final había accedido por Maito Gai, cuando este le suplicó que tomara en cuenta la memoria de Rock Lee.

Todo marchaba según lo planeado, solo faltaba que Shikamaru regresará a la aldea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _La miró en la silla, apretando el dobladillo de su vestido._

− _¿Puedo sentarme?_

 _La chica desvió su mirada hacía él y asintió con la cabeza._

− _¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó mientras se sentaba_

− _B-Bien – Murmuró – ¿Y u-usted?_

 _Suspiró._

− _Estoy bien – Volvió a suspirar – No somos especialmente unidos, pero puedes confiar en mí si lo necesitas_

 _Hinata le miró sorprendida unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada._

− _G-Gracias – Murmuró – E-Es solo q-que…_

 _Escucho el gritó de Sakura y fue hacía ella y Naruto para evitar una pelea mayor. Hinata había desaparecido en el baño, y se estaba tardando demasiado. Cuando la vio salir, tenía un semblante pálido y asustado._

− _¿Estás bien? – Preguntó viéndola fijamente – Tardaste mucho_

− _Estoy bien – Murmuró la chica – Me iré a casa_

− _¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

 _La chica bajó la mirada._

− _Me siento cansada – Musitó – Gracias_

 _La miró desaparecer por la puerta, para luego entrar al baño, ¿Qué había pasado?_

 _Todo parecía normal, nada fuera de lugar, entonces, ¿Qué estaba mal?_

 _Miró cada rincón del lugar, sosteniendo una pequeña cinta que estaba cerca del lavado._

− _Sasuke – Murmuró al reconocerla_

Despertó de golpe, sentándose de manera rápido, y tomándose la cabeza entre sus brazos. Aun recordaba ese día, el día en que pudo evitar todo, el día en que todo se había jodido.

¿Cómo fue posible que no hubiese notado lo que había pasado con ella en ese momento? ¿Por qué no pudo prevenir el desastre?

− _N-No lo l-lastimes por favor_

Apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordar su voz, cuando lo había salvado

− _Él a-aun n-no lo está, p-por f-favor no l-le haga daño_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como quería olvidar ese momento, ese recuerdo que tanta ira le ocasionaba.

− _P-Por favor, d-duele mucho_

Golpeo el suelo con su puño, apretando los dientes a más no poder, girando para ver a sus compañeros, descubriendo apenas el lugar vacío entre ellos.

− Mierda – Susurró

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El moreno la cargaba en brazos, ese lugar le parecía un poco escalofriante, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

− Llegamos – Dijo bajándola

La morena vio la pequeña casa a la que habían llegado, si no estaba mal orientada, estaban en la aldea del sonido.

− ¿Q-Qué?

− Te dije que te llevaría a casa – Dijo tomándola del brazo, entrando con ella a la casa – Aquí tendrás una cama y un techo

Hinata camino con paso presuroso, tratando de seguirle el paso al moreno.

− P-Pero…

− No hables – Dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa – Mis compañeros no vivirán con nosotros, pero te mantendrán protegida

" _Encerrada"_ pensó con desanimo.

− Ve a dormir – Dijo dejándola adentro y saliendo por la puerta – Regresaré pronto – Hinata asintió sin verlo – Y Hinata, si cuando regrese no estás aquí, te llevare la cabeza de tu hermana a donde quiera que estés.

La chica solo pudo asentir con un poco de miedo. Sabía que Sasuke era capaz de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sintió insegura por unos momentos, sabía que Shikamaru tenía un plan, pero ella no quería seguir ese plan.

Aun recordaba la impotencia con la que Lee había muerto casi en sus brazos, esa carrera para llegar al hospital para que al final no hubiera servido de nada.

Lo sentía por Hinata, de verdad lo lamentaba, sabía que con su edad y en ese estado, era poco probable que sobreviviera, pero ella se iba a encargar de darle el golpe definido al Uchiha de una vez por todas.

Vio al Uchiha alejarse de la casa y dio un largo suspiró para calmarse.

De verdad lo lamentaba por su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Tenten está obsesionada con vengarse del Uchiha – Dijo Neji con desanimo

Ino negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

− La va a matar

− ¿Crees que no lo sabe? – Espetó Neji – Pero ella, siempre decía que le quitaría al Uchiha lo que más quiere

Shikamaru lo analizó por unos segundos.

− Mierda

Se sorprendió al escuchar a Ino soltar esa exclamación de un segundo a otro, vio a la rubia, que se había tapado la boca.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Neji

Ino los miró con algo de pánico.

− Ella no va tras Sasuke, va tras Hinata, tras su bebe

− ¿Qué? – Dijo Naruto − Pero eso…

− La matara, no le importa – Dijo la rubia mirándolos con seriedad – Quiere que Sasuke sufra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se recostó en la cama, preguntándose como algo tan trivial, le daba tanta paz.

Tal vez solo fuera que su vida era un enorme revoltijo de emociones que la hacía dudar de su cordura. Aun no lo sabía.

Se sentó con pereza cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, creyó que tendía más tiempo antes de que Sasuke regresara.

Se quedó de piedra y salto de la cama para esquivar un kunai que había sido lanzado hacía su abdomen.

− ¿Tenten? – Susurró extrañada

La castaña se preparó con otro Kunai y se lanzó contra ella. Hinata esquivo el ataque, cubriéndose el vientre con una mano.

− N-No s-sé que pasa – Dijo saltando hacía la puerta del cuarto – P-Pero s-si Sasuke t-te descubre aquí…

− Lo hará – Dijo la castaña sacando otro Kunai – Y no solo a mí, verá como el hijo que tanto espera ya no se encuentra en tu vientre

Hinata retrocedió unos pasos asustada.

− É-Él no tiene l-la culpa d-de nada – Susurró con miedo

− Lee tampoco – Espetó lanzándose contra ella

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

 **Hades:** Dios del inframundo. Nombre dado por ElizaSher

Bueno, un capítulo más a esta historia.

La idea de Tenten en esta forma me pareció interesante, así como los movimientos del clan Hyuga respecto a todo lo que ha sucedido.

Y sin más que decir, agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios, de verdad me ayudan a inspirarme, y espero actualizar pronto.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera


	11. 11- Sidragaso

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario.

 _Nota: El capítulo está dedicado especialmente para ese intento de trol que deja sus comentarios._

Si te molestan mis historias no las leas, nadie te obliga a hacerlo, y niña, sé que eres solo una, no importa cuánto quieras cambiar, tu forma de redactar no cambia, y no importa que me glorifiques en un comentario, no publicaré uno donde insultas a alguien, no soy mejor ni peor, simplemente soy yo, y eso me basta a mi y a los que me leen. Me esfuerzo en los capítulos, pero a diferencia de ti tengo una vida propia, ocupaciones, familia, y amigos, cosa que al parecer no tienes, así que consíguete una vida, yo tengo más que suficiente con la mía. Y lo siento, pero no te tengo relevancia, simplemente me das igual y está nota será la única que veras dirigida a ti, puedes dejar los reviews que quieras, simplemente los ignorare, por que tengo buenos lectores, amigos y cosas más interesantes que tú.

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica.**

 **Si no te gustan este tipo de historias, abstente de leerlas o de dejar comentarios agresivos sobre ella, las advertencias están por algo.**

* * *

 **Sidragaso**

Dio un salto hacia atrás, sintiendo una punzada en lo bajo del vientre, poniendo una manos sobre este. Se agacho para quedar en cuclillas para esquivar el kunai que la castaña le había lanzado.

Una de sus manos se recargo en el suelo e hizo una gran bocanada de aire, al sentir que no podía respirar.

− ¿P-Por q-qué? – Susurró como pudo.

La castaña la miró con lastima.

− Lo siento – Dijo con sinceridad – Sasuke tiene que pagar.

− M-Mi b-bebe no tiene l-la culpa – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tenten apretó el kunai en su mano.

− No me importa – Dijo viéndola fijamente – Ya fueron suficientes muertes.

La castaña lanzó el kunai y Hinata activo su Byakugan, apenas logrando desviarlo. El dolor en su vientre se intensifico casi doblando su cuerpo. Se recargo contra la encimera que tenía cerca, viendo a la castaña.

− Lo siento – Susurró.

Dio un golpe preciso y uno de los pilares cayó, haciendo que el techo cayera.

Saltó por la ventana, sujetándose el vientre con fuerza, y saltando a uno de los árboles, recargándose en su tronco tratando de tomar aire. Vio a Tenten salir en su búsqueda ilesa, lo que la alegro y asusto al mismo tiempo.

Sintió la llegada de Sasuke al lugar, y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol. No podía intervenir por la castaña. Dio una última mirada hacía la escena antes de continuar alejándose.

De verdad lo sentía por Tenten.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se había alejado apenas unos metros cuando sintió el cambio en el patrón de chacra, además de un vacío cerca de Hinata. No era normal.

Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar a Karin que lo había dejado pasar.

Regresó rápidamente sobre sus pasos, escuchando el crujir de la madera, y sintiendo un extraño pesar en el pecho.

Vio a Tenten salir de entre los escombros gritando el nombre de Hinata, aun con un kunai en su mano.

− ¡No podrás escapar para siempre! – Gritó la castaña.

Sasuke apareció frente a ella, haciendo que la chica gritara y retrocediera asustada.

Sin darle tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente la tomo del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza y alzándola algunos centímetros del suelo. Tenten soltó el Kunai y comenzó a patalear y a arañar su brazo, buscando librarse del agarre.

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y su respiración se hizo errática.

Tenten apretó sus ojos con fuerza, no se suponía que eso pasara así. Era ella la que debía hacer sufrir a Sasuke, no al revés.

Sintió que la soltaba y cayó de cara al suelo sin poder detenerse, tratando de respirar nuevamente. Ino estuvo a su lado en un segundo.

− Tienes una pésima puntería dobe – Dijo el moreno dirigiendo su mirada hacía el rubio.

Naruto le frunció el ceño, pero Shikamaru lo tomó del hombro, no querían que Hinata quedara en medio de la batalla.

− ¿Dónde la tienes? – Espetó Ino.

Sasuke la miró con desinterés, buscando la señal de chacra de la morena, pero sin encontrar su rastro. Necesitaría de Karin después de todo.

− No tengo tiempo para esto – Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Tenten tosió, sujetando el brazo de Ino.

− No la encontraras a tiempo – Alcanzó a susurrar – No la vas a salvar.

Sasuke apretó los puños, al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru. El moreno dirigió su mirada hacía Tenten con el Sharingan activado, y la castaña volvió a caer inconsciente.

Naruto y Neji corrieron hacía Sasuke, pero este ya había desaparecido en una nube de polvo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sus pasos fueron calmados y lentos, conociendo el camino que debía seguir. Su bastón hacía eco junto al sonido de sus pasos, lo que volvía aún más tétrico ese lugar. Llegó a la cámara redonda y lo vio sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas.

− No soy a quien esperas – Dijo con voz firme.

El moreno se levantó con calma, caminando hacia el centro del lugar, viendo con indiferencia al patriarca Hyuga.

− ¿Qué hace aquí? – Dijo con tono calmado.

Hiashi frunció levemente el ceño. Sabía que su presencia lo incomodaba, que lo culpaba al igual que a todos los líderes de los clanes. Y aun así, la aldea siempre estaba por encima de su odio.

− Tengo información sobre Sasuke – Dijo viéndolo fijamente.

Negro y blanco chocaron bruscamente.

− ¿Qué información?

Hiashi dio un paso hacia él.

− Lo mataré.

Lo vio apretar los puños, y entrecerrar los ojos.

− ¿Cree poder?

− Si no intervienes.

El chico volvió a apretar los puños.

− Esa noche hice un trato.

− Las circunstancias eran diferentes.

− ¿Y qué cambio?

− Todo.

El chico avanzó otros pasos, viendo al hombre frente a él. Había admitido ser un peligro para Sasuke, si lo mataba todo estaría en orden de nuevo.

− ¿Es por Orochimaru?

− No.

Por primera vez, el ceño del chico se frunció.

− Hablé claro.

Hiashi apretó su puño sobre el bastón.

− Violo a mi hija.

La boca del chico se abrió sin querer, haciendo que el hombre apretara aún más sus puños.

− Es mentira – Casi gritó.

− No lo es – Dijo Hiashi – La violo y se llevó de la aldea.

− ¡Él sería incapaz de algo así!

Hiashi apretó los dientes.

− Le ha hecho mucho daño, y pienso cobrárselo por completo.

− ¡Su hija miente!

Hiashi volvió a apretar los dientes.

− Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decírmelo – Escupió – Se la llevó mucho antes.

El chico apretó los puños.

− Sasuke… él… es solo un niño confundido…

− Es un monstruo – Dijo Hiashi dándose la vuelta – Solo vine a avisártelo para que no intervengas.

El chico camino tras Hiashi.

− ¿Espera que simplemente deje que lo asesine?

El castaño se detuvo.

− Es lo mejor para tu sobrino.

Itachi sintió que su cuerpo se helaba.

− ¿Q-Que?

Hiashi giró su rostro hacía él.

− A tu hermano no le bastó con violarla al parecer – Giró de nuevo su rostro comenzando a caminar – Serás tío.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sintió como el hilo de sangre escurría por su vientre, no se había percatado en el momento, pero Tenten había logrado dañarla con ese kunai.

Apretó los dientes y sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. La aldea estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros.

− ¿No puedes hacer nada?

Escuchó la voz de Neji y su corazón saltó de emoción por unos instantes.

− _No se meta en esto Hinata-Sama – Dijo Neji tratando de ponerse en el pie – Yo… la llevaré de regresó a la aldea – Dijo el castaño jadeando_

 _Hinata bajo la mirada mientras le daba la espalda y apretaba los puños, para que el castaño no viera sus lágrimas silenciosas_

− _Y-Yo… Y-Yo n-no quiero volver – Mintió_

 _El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido a sus espaldas._

− _Que tontería está diciendo – Espetó_

 _Hinata apretó aún más sus puños, estrujándose el corazón, sin querer cargar con más muertes en su conciencia. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y dejo caer su banda al suelo con un ruido sordo._

− _M-Mi lugar está junto a él – Dijo caminando hacía Sasuke – N-No m-me busquen m-más_

 _Neji trató una vez más de ponerse de pie sin éxito._

− _Hinata-Sama – Le llamó con pánico_

− _¡D-Déjame m-marchar! – Dijo casi gritando – Y-Yo m-me quedare j-junto a S-Sasuke_

Se pegó aún más al árbol, recordando esa despedida que tanto daño le había hecho a su primo. Por su culpa Lee había muerto, ¿Pensaría igual que Tenten?

− Es un genjutsu muy poderoso – Escuchó la voz de Ino – No puedo romperlo.

− ¿En que estaba pensando al irse sola? – Escuchó a Naruto.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía de nuevo.

− No es momento para preocuparse por eso – Escuchó a Shikamaru.

− Necesita ayuda – Dijo Ino – Tenemos que llevarla a la aldea.

− No podemos, aun no encontramos a Hinata – Se escuchó a Naruto.

Sus pasos cada vez se acercaban más a donde ella estaba y lucho por mantener oculta su presencia, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos con miedo. Huir de Tenten había sido fácil, pero huir de todos los demás era imposible para ella.

Naruto, Ino, Neji y Shikamaru, todos ellos debía odiarla igual que la castaña. La muerte de todos sus compañeros aun pesaba sobre sus hombros.

− Sakura-Chan hubiera sabido que hacer – Dijo Naruto.

Hinata mordió su mano, esperando que sus pasos se alejaran. No podía seguir viviendo con esa culpa.

Sus pasos se alejaron poco a poco, así como sus voces.

Bajó del árbol despacio, sujetándose el vientre y llorando en silencio. Necesitaba llegar a una aldea lo antes posible.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

5 ninjas.

5 ninjas se habían convertido en renegados, aunque una de ella ya estuviera fuera de combate.

¿En qué momento las cosas se habían complicado tanto?

Tsunade se había equivocado al meterse con el clan Hyuga, eso lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo dejarla caer?

Ella era su amiga, era importante para él, y ahora simplemente, miraba los planes que terminarían con ella desterrada o en la cárcel.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Su sombrero oculto perfectamente su sorpresa al comprobar las palabras dichas por Hiashi Hyuga.

¿Cómo era siquiera posible que eso hubiera pasado? ¿En qué momento Sasuke se convirtió en ese ser tan oscuro?

Él mismo tenía la culpa por cargarle el peso de su muerte, pero solo quería que su hermano se hiciera fuerte, que regresara como un héroe a la aldea.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

En el expediente de la chica decía que su hermano se preocupaba por su hijo no nato, ¿Acaso Hiashi malinterpretaría los hechos?

Tal vez la chica estaba enamorada de su hermano y Hiashi no lo aceptaba.

¿Y si no era así?

Sasuke había cortado sus opciones, ella no podría volver a su clan, ella era técnicamente una "Uchiha", ella no podía regresar al clan Hyuga.

− ¿Qué demonios haces tonto hermano menor?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sus piernas flaqueaban a cada paso que daba, sentía que la respiración le fallaba, y que de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

− Falta poco – Dijo en voz baja.

Sus ojos centellearon, y sintió su presencia cerca, por primera vez, se alegró de verlo.

− ¿Intentando escapar?

La morena apenas lo alcanzó a ver, caminando a tropezones hacia él, para terminar cayendo en sus brazos. En otros momentos sentiría repulsión, pero en ese momento, lo necesitaba.

− P-Por f-favor – Suplicó – La a-aldea está a dos kilómetros.

Sasuke la vio sin creerlo, al ver el hilo de sangre que chorreaba de su vientre y entre sus piernas.

− Hinata…

− P-Por favor – Volvió a suplicar – Cada v-vez e-está…

La morena cerró los ojos y Sasuke la tomó en brazos antes de correr hacía la aldea.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Vio a Ino tratar de despertar a Tenten una vez más sin éxito, y no pudo evitar suspirar frustrado.

" _No la vas a salvar"_

¿Qué le había hecho Tenten a Hinata?

Por más que buscaron no la pudieron encontrar, ni el rastro de a donde había corrido.

¿Sasuke le habría encontrado o ella habría regresado con él? ¿Les tendría miedo con lo que había hecho Tenten?

− No tiene caso que te preocupes por eso ahora − El moreno vio a Ino, que solo atino a suspirar − Hinata debe estar aterrada, tiene que huir de Sasuke y de nosotros también, pero que enloquezcas buscando una solución no ayudara.

− Lo sé – Dijo el Nara suspirando.

Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el blanco pasillo donde lo había hecho esperar, estaba ansioso.

No quería admitirlo, pero Hinata había dejado de ser un instrumento para él, su forma de ser lo habían envuelto y simplemente no quería dejarla marchar.

Él la necesitaba, los necesitaba a los dos.

− Familiares de Miyumi Takumi.

Sasuke se levantó en automático, caminando con rapidez hacía la enfermera.

− Soy su esposo – Dijo aparentando calma.

La mujer le dio una mirada de lástima que lo irritó de sobremanera.

− La señora tiene un embarazo de 4 meses y medio, por lo que el producto no será viable si el parto se adelanta, además con su corta edad…

− ¿Qué?

La enfermera suspiró.

− Lo siento, pero no creemos que sobreviva si su situación empeora.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

− Pues hagan algo.

La enfermera suspiró.

− Me temó que no depende de nosotros, su embarazo es de alto riesgo solo por su edad, además de todo el estrés al que ha sido sometida, lo siento, el diagnóstico es reservado.

− Qué demonios significa eso – Espetó el moreno.

La enfermera apretó su tabla contra su pecho.

− Que puede no sobrevivir la noche, ninguno de los dos.

Sasuke no pudo responder nada.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Es tarde, Sasuke se enojara.

La chica apretó la boca.

− Lo sé, pero no importa.

De hecho si le importaba, sabía que podía meterlos a todos en problemas, pero…

− Mejor deja de divagar y camina.

Le envió una mirada asesina al chico de pelo blanco y comenzó a caminar.

Mientras más pronto se libraran de eso mejor.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró su figura en la cama.

La máscara de oxígeno estaba sobre su rostro, y en sus manos tenía diferentes agujas. Podía escuchar el repicar de la máquina que indicaba el latido de esas dos vidas, esas que posiblemente perdería.

Él volvería a perder a su familia.

− No puedo – Susurró.

¿En qué momento había pasado todo aquello? ¿En qué momento Hinata y su hijo habían comenzado a significar tanto para él?

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y una de sus manos fue a su rostro, mostrando esa desesperación que había luchado por mantener oculta desde que era niño.

Estaba enamorado de Hinata Uchiha, y esa persona que amaba iba a morir.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora

 **Sidragaso:** Señor del ducado infernal de Lagneia, al mando de 70 legiones, conformadas por íncubos. Tiene rostro de leopardo, torso de hombre, patas de macho cabrío, cola de escorpión y alas de cuervo. *Nombre dado por ElizaSher*

Bueno, creo que me puse dramática en este capítulo, pero era necesario, con la aparición de Itachi y Sasuke aceptando sus sentimientos. Los que hayan visto el spoiler en mi twitter lo comprenderán.

Y lamento si rompo una burbuja rosa de esperanza, pero nop, Hinata no ama, ni amará a Sasuke. Lo siento, pero el fic no tiene esa temática.

Agradezco su lectura y una disculpa por la nota al principio, pero creo que debía aclarar un par de asuntos.

También gracias a los Guest que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar, así como a Alexiz tutsi − Blacklady Hyuuga − Cherrymarce − Dark Amy-chan − − Jackei98 – KarolinaBenett − Leidyjifa − LilithUchiha − Lynn Moriiko − Makaa-chan − miey-chan − Miracle of the Moon − Rukia36 – Silneleh − Srta. Perseidas − Valeria Rojas – Zumekqi − Ale94 – Gab − hina-chan – KnL − Lizeth de Uchiha – Nana − Silneleh

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	12. 12- Asmoug

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario.

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica. Muerte de un personaje.**

 **Si no te gustan este tipo de historias, abstente de leerlas o de dejar comentarios agresivos sobre ella, las advertencias están por algo.**

* * *

 **Asmoug**

Caminó con paso decidido, era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar sin buscar a su hermano en plan de venganza. Aunque también eso era técnicamente una venganza, quería que sufrieran todos los que pudieran intervenir para apartarlo de su nueva familia.

Casi bufó, burlándose de sí mismo. ¿Cómo se había convertido en alguien tan patético?

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al sentir las presencias cada vez más cerca de él, analizando, esperando el momento justo para atacarlo.

− Itachi no está aquí – Escuchó la voz de una mujer.

El moreno asintió, aun con los sentidos alerta. El sonido de la lluvia haciendo eco solo incrementaba su inquietud.

− Lo sé.

Vio la figura femenina recorrer las sombras cerca de él, sin atreverse a dar un paso más hacia él.

− ¿Vas a esperarlo? – Dijo con un deje de burla.

El moreno no dijo nada por unos segundos, buscando la figura de cabello naranja pero sin mucha suerte.

− Vengo a hacer un trato – Dijo con el Sharingan activado, no quería que lo tomaran desprevenido.

Escuchó el eco de los tacones caminar hacia él, pero no se amedrento. Ellos habían puesto en peligro a Hinata, no podía seguir permitiendo eso. Aunque muy en su interior, sabía que no solo le preocupaba eso.

− ¿Qué clase de trato? ¿La vida de tu hermano a cambio de unírtenos?

El moreno bufó, mirando más de cerca la figura de la mujer.

− No – Dijo mirando a la mujer sin expresión – Ustedes quieren algo que yo puedo darles.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Su cabeza punzaba y sus ojos veían borroso.

Le costó por varios segundos comprender donde estaba, todo lo que había pasado, y cómo fue que había terminado por llegar a ese lugar. Quiso moverse, pero todo su cuerpo se sentía como amarrado y entumecido. Sus brazos estaban llenos de catéteres y podía sentir la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su boca y nariz.

Quiso pararse de golpe y gritar, pero solo pude cerrar los ojos con fuerza, con impotencia.

Como pudo movió su mano a su abdomen, donde pudo sentir apenas el latido del corazón del hijo que aún se encontraba en su vientre. Suspiro de alivio, sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso?

Su mirada se paseó por toda la habitación en busca del moreno, pero sin encontrar nada cerca de ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con alivio. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera de ahora en adelante? Todas sus opciones se estaban cerrando.

− Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun – Susurró aun con las manos sobre su vientre.

Su indecisión había costado la vida de sus compañeros, y por poco costaba la vida de su hijo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza comenzando a llorar de nuevo. No importaba como lo pusiera, no podía permitir que su hijo creciera al lado de Sasuke, ella mismo no toleraba estar cerca de él. Pero entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer?

− Despertaste – Escuchó una voz femenina que la hizo asustarse por unos momentos.

Su mirada blanca se encontró con la de la pelirroja, que la veía con molestia.

Ella era del equipo Taka de Sasuke, lo que significaba que el moreno no estaba cerca, pero tampoco era como si pudiera escapar de su equipo, y menos atada a esa cama. Miró a la pelirroja con pánico luego de unos segundos, si Sasuke no estaba con ella, ¿Habría ido a la aldea a tratar de destruirla?

Cerró los ojos comenzando a llorar de nuevo, respirando entrecortadamente, haciendo que el monitor del latido comenzara a pitar con fuerza ante lo irregular de sus latidos.

− ¡O-Oye c-cálmate! – Dijo la pelirroja corriendo hacia ella.

Hinata no dejo de llorar, y las enfermeras sacaron a la pelirroja de la habitación.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Tomo con su mano el hombro de la rubia, la cual no había dejado de llorar desde que tuvieron que dejar a Tenten en una aldea cercana.

− Lo siento – Repitió una vez más la rubia.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, mirando hacía el suelo y soltó su hombro mientras caminaba unos pasos.

− Él que debe disculparse soy yo, los arrastre a todos a esto.

Ino negó, viendo sus manos con tristeza.

− Tú fuiste el único en notarlo – Dijo comenzando a llorar quedamente – ¿Qué clase de amiga no nota eso?

Shikamaru se arrodillo frente a Ino.

− Sasuke nos engañó a todos – Dijo con tristeza – Lo importante ahora, es ya no dejarnos engañar.

Ino asintió, no queriendo recordar la muerte de todos sus amigos.

− ¿Qué pasara con Tsunade-Sama?

La pregunta quedó en el viento, volviendo a formar la tensión que apenas se había disipado.

− Será removida de su puesto – Dijo Shikamaru al cabo de unos minutos – El padre de Hinata no le perdonara que se la haya entregado a Sasuke, y el Clan Aburame no se quedara de brazos cruzados luego de lo de Shino.

Ino asintió, aun mirando sus manos.

− No creí que fuera tan serio – Confesó limpiándose las lágrimas silenciosas – Creí que Sasuke lo había matado.

Shikamaru negó mirando los árboles.

− Fue Ibiki.

Ino no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− ¿Por qué crees que lo haya hecho?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

− Creo que no encontró otra opción, tal vez pensó que Hiashi no ayudaría a Hinata.

Ino apretó los puños con enojo.

− ¿Y Sasuke si lo haría?

Shikamaru miró a Ino.

− Sasuke está obsesionado con Hinata, jamás le haría daño – Suspiró con culpa – El daño va dirigido hacía quien intenta quitársela.

Sakura, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten.

− ¿Crees que hubiera sido capaz de destruir la aldea?

La pregunta de Ino quedó nuevamente en el aire.

− No lo sé, pero justo ahora si lo creo capaz.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Karin suspiró pesadamente, viendo a la morena comer lentamente al tener aun la venoclisis en ambos brazos. El sonido del pulso de ambos la estaba comenzando a irritar de sobremanera. Le recordaba que ella llevaba en su vientre a la descendencia Uchiha.

− Usted nos salvó ¿Cierto? – Dijo Hinata cuando terminó de comer.

Karin la miró por unos segundos sin atreverse a decirle nada.

− No fue nada – Dijo no queriendo parecer tan patética.

Salvando la mujer y el hijo del hombre del que estaba enamorada.

− ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

Karin entrecerró los ojos, sin confiar en las palabras de la morena.

− ¿Qué quiere?

Hinata se cubrió el vientre con ambas manos y una mirada de tristeza.

− Si… Si no… No sobrevivo… ¿Podría por favor entregar este bebe a mi padre?

Karin abrió los ojos a más no poder, mirando a la morena sin comprender sus palabras.

− ¿Tienes idea de lo que me pides? – Casi espetó.

La morena asintió aun sin mirarla.

− Sé cómo es Sasuke – Dijo cerrando los ojos – Pero… No quiero que mi hijo esté condenado por eso.

Karin negó con la cabeza.

− Me matara antes de que llegue a la aldea, y en caso de que logre llegar será su padre el que me mate.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Pa-Padre c-comprenderá – Dijo cerrando los ojos – Él es una buena persona.

Karin quiso contradecirla pero no pudo decir nada sobre eso.

− ¿No cree que Sasuke también puede serlo? Creo que es cruel quererlo separar de su hijo.

Hinata comenzó a llorar de manera silenciosa.

− S-Sasuke n-no es… él nunca será bueno.

Karin entrecerró los ojos de nuevo.

− ¿Y aun así te acostaste con él? – Le siseo.

Hinata comenzó a llorar de forma menos silenciosa, haciendo que la pelirroja guardara silencio, no queriendo que la volvieran a sacar de la habitación.

− ¡N-No f-fue a-así! – Dijo la morena aun llorando – P-Por f-favor, s-solo quiero l-lo mejor p-para mi bebe.

Karin no pudo decir nada luego de eso.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Avanzó por el pasillo aun con su porte severo, ese orgullo que nunca dejaría de lado.

La compañera de Neji había sido localizada en una aldea cerca de la lluvia, estaba bajo un genjutsu. Que no hubieran encontrado a su sobrino lo hacía suponer que solo la chica había sido atacada. Tsunade había dicho que el daño mental que había sufrido le dejaría una gran secuela que posiblemente la dejara incapacitada para la vida ninja.

Esperaba, realmente, que Neji contara con más suerte.

Se detuvo sintiendo esa presencia a su lado, sin comprender como había logrado pasar a sus guardias.

− ¿Qué quieres aquí?

El chico alzó ligeramente la mirada, apenas dejando ver sus ojos bajo su sombrero de paja.

− Si le traigo a su hija, ¿Dejara vivir a mi hermano?

Hiashi lo miró de forma severa, molesto por la intención de elegir.

− Si trae a mi hija, su hermano vendrá tras de ella – Dijo mirándolo fijamente – Ya pasó una vez.

Itachi negó con la cabeza lentamente.

− Sasuke no…

− Violo a mi hija – Lo interrumpió – No conforme con eso, se la llevó de la aldea, mató a sus compañeros cuando trataron de rescatarla, él no será perdonado.

El moreno no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− ¿Irá tras él?

− Voy tras mi hija – Lo corrigió.

Hiashi siguió su camino, dejando lentamente a Itachi tras él.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _Se levantó como pudo, apoyándose en sus rodillas, era la única que quedaba en pie de su equipo. Sentía la sangre escurrir de su boca, pero no pudo siquiera escupirla, no tenía tiempo para eso._

 _Activo sus puños junto a su Byakugan y se lanzó contra Sasuke a pesar de saber que no funcionaría, ella no era rival para él. Lo vio esquivar sus puños, con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. No supo en que momento cortó su abdomen hasta que sintió el dolor en su abdomen, el mismo que la hizo caer al suelo con un grito sordo._

 _Se cubrió la herida con una de sus manos, mientras dirigía su mirada hacía sus compañeros de equipo, ambos apenas y respiraban, incluido Akamaru, y ella no iba en mejor forma que ellos. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero logro mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se volvía a poner de pie._

− _No puedes vencer – Escuchó a Sasuke._

 _Lo miró con enojo, no podía darse por vencida._

− _No me importa – Jadeo como pudo._

 _Lo vio sonreír de lado y tuvo mucho miedo._

− _¿Quieres salvarlos? – Dijo aparentando incredulidad – Porque no vas por buen camino_

 _Miro a sus compañeros con su Byakugan los miro de forma rápida, para verlos rodeados por serpientes a punto de morderlos, enredándose sobre ellos._

− _D-Déjalos – Dijo temblando levemente._

− _¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?_

 _Volvió a llorar mientras apretaba sus puños. ¿Querría sus ojos?_

− _N-No tengo nada._

− _Yo creo que sí._

− _¿Q-Qué quiere? L-Lo q-que quiera s-se lo d-daré._

 _Sasuke le sonrió, ocasionándole un escalofrío._

– _Te haré un trató entonces – Dijo hablando despacio a su oído – Quiero divertirme_

− _Q-Que… − Dijo tratando de no apartarlo de golpe._

− _Hazme llegar – Dijo casi con burla._

− _¿Qué?_

 _El moreno la jalo del cabello, exponiendo su cuello y haciéndola gritar de nuevo._

− _Quiero sexo niña – Dijo mordiendo su clavícula haciéndola gemir de dolor – Quiero que me hagas correrme, entonces los dejare ir._

 _Hinata se apartó bruscamente._

− _¡N-No puedo! − Sasuke no dijo nada, pero más serpientes aparecieron junto a sus compañeros − ¡No! – Gritó corriendo hacía ellos._

 _Sasuke la tomó de atrás del cuello, deteniendo su avance._

− _Tú decides, los dejas morir, o me das lo que quiero._

− ¡No!

Se despertó de golpe, casi gritando y aun sin poder levantarse. Una de sus manos viajo a su abdomen, donde había sentido una punzada, haciendo que se desconectara la manguera y comenzando a sangrar en sus brazos.

− No te muevas – Le ordeno la pelirroja viendo sus brazos.

Volvió a conectar la manguera y limpio las sabanas sin verla a la cara, para después extenderle la muñeca.

− Muerde – Le ordenó.

− ¿Qué? – Dijo Hinata confundida.

Karin presiono su muñeca contra la boca de la morena.

− Muerde.

Hinata la miró con duda, mordiendo levemente la muñeca. Karin se sentó después de eso, viendo a la morena volver a dormir.

Karin se cubrió los ojos con uno de sus brazos. ¿Hasta qué punto Sasuke había sido consumido por la oscuridad? Por la pesadilla de Hinata, ¿Él habría sido capaz de lastimarla de esa forma tan ruin?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Shikamaru se detuvo en secó, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, viendo con atención al moreno que salía de entre los árboles.

− ¡Teme! – Gritó Naruto – ¡¿Dónde tienes a Hinata-Chan?!

Sasuke lo miró sin expresión, observando a todo el grupo reunido.

Shikamaru estaba frente a Ino, junto a Neji, y Naruto.

− Mi mujer sigue viva a pesar de sus intentos – Dijo con calma.

Neji activo su Byakugan por la furia que el moreno le daba, Naruto y Shikamaru apretaron los puños.

− ¿Tú mujer? – Se burló Ino tras ellos – Puedes obligarla todo lo que quieres, Hinata jamás se enamorara de alguien como tú.

Sasuke lanzó Shurikens hacía ellos, haciéndolos saltar en diferentes direcciones.

− ¡Ah!

− ¡Chidori!

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante, en el que Shikamaru saltó hacía Ino, que había gritado al ver a Sasuke tras ella. El moreno no solo había tenido sus ojos activados, si no que se había lanzado con su chidori activado hacía ella.

− ¡Ino! – Gritó Shikamaru.

La rubia cayó hacía atrás, resbalando de la rama en la que estaba parada, viendo el cabello castaño de quien estaba frente a ella llenarse de sangre mientras oscilada al viento.

− ¡Neji! – Se escuchó el grito de Naruto.

El rubio atrapo el cuerpo inerte de Neji, mientras Shikamaru atrapaba a Ino antes de que se estrellara en el piso.

− N-No puede s-ser – Dijo Naruto viendo el cuerpo del castaño.

El ataque de Sasuke le había dado directamente en el pecho, de donde se abría la herida. De su boca escurría sangre y sus ojos se habían mantenido abiertos, su rostro tenía una expresión de desconcierto.

Shikamaru bajó a Ino, que corrió hacía Naruto para revisar a Neji, aunque todos sabían que sería inútil, el castaño ya estaba muerto.

− ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – Gritó Naruto – ¡Éramos amigos!

Sasuke los miró sin expresión.

− Me cansé de que me estorben – Dijo sacudiendo su mano para quitarse la sangre – Así que ahora traje conmigo a alguien que te ha buscado desde hace tiempo.

Shikamaru corrió hacía sus compañeros, deteniéndose al lado de ellos abruptamente al ver las capas con nubes rojas abrirse paso a través de los árboles.

− Hace tiempo que te buscaba – Dijo una voz calmada – Jinchuriki del 9 colas.

Ino se apretó junto a Shikamaru en un acto inconsciente.

− Ese es…

− Pain – Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta – Se hará cargo de ustedes.

Ninguno de los tres sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora

 **Asmoug:** demonio de Persia, que siembra las disensiones, querellas y pleitos, bajo las órdenes de Ahrimán; se representaba como una serpiente infernal con dos patas, que produce todos los animales venenosos. *Nombre dado por ElizaSher*

Gracias a todos por su paciencia, realmente estuve ocupada estás semanas y no pude actualizar mucho mis fics, así que espero ya poder acomodarme en tiempos para actualizar más seguido.

Del capítulo, pues, Sasuke toma cartas en el asunto, y Hinata trata de pensar a futuro por el bien de su hijo. Karin también, que se da cuenta que la persona de la que se enamoró ya fue consumido y no se puede hacer nada más por él.

Lo siento por Neji, pero estaba entre Ino y él, y al final le toco a él.

Un agradecimiento a los Guest que me comentaron, así como Alexiz tutsi − blacklady hyuuga – Nana − Jackei98 – Xmimilmx – Lizeth − hina-chan – Silneleh − .chan − Nymfhetamina – simazame − Valeria Rojas y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, sus comentarios animan mucho de verdad .

Sin más por el momento, espero me digan que les pareció el capítulo.

Juds fuera.


	13. 13

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario.

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica.**

 **Si no te gustan este tipo de historias, abstente de leerlas o de dejar comentarios agresivos sobre ella, las advertencias están por algo.**

* * *

 **13**

Apenas y podían respirar, sus piernas temblaban, así como sus manos.

− Ero-Senin.

Vio a Ino palmear el hombro de Naruto.

− Estará bien – Dijo con voz entrecortada – Tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible.

− Pero…

− Él puede localizarte por medio de las ranas ¿No? – Dijo Shikamaru aun respirando erráticamente – Vamos, estará bien, es uno de los 3 legendarios Sanin.

Naruto asintió, mirando los arboles de alrededor.

− No tengo idea de donde estamos – Dijo Naruto – ¿Ustedes?

Shikamaru e Ino negaron con la cabeza, Ino se dejó caer de rodillas y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos. Sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, con sollozos que llegaban a sus dos compañeros.

− L-Lo s-siento – Susurró – P-Por m-mí c-culpa Neji está… él…

Shikamaru la tomó de los hombros y la jalo hacía él, dejándola llorar sobre su pecho.

Naruto también se dejó caer de rodillas, sujetándose la frente con una de sus manos.

− ¿Cómo demonios vamos a detener a Sasuke? – Dijo con voz rota – Él… ya cruzó la línea de la cordura…

Ino apretó sus ojos aun cerrados.

− Hinata – Susurró – No quiero ni pensar como lo estará pasando.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos con fuerza.

− ¿Cómo le diremos de Neji? – Susurro Naruto – ¿Cómo le vamos a decir de todos?

Ino tembló levemente, eso no era lo que le preocupada.

− ¿Q-Que haremos si el niño sale igual a Sasuke?

Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru se quedaron en silencio, nunca habían analizado esa opción, en su mente siempre estuvo solo rescatar a Hinata y detener a Sasuke, pero el clan Uchiha, era un clan maldito.

− S-Su madre es Hinata, s-seguro se p-parecerá a ella – Dijo Naruto no tan seguro.

Ino miró hacía el suelo.

− ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Si hereda ese odio?

Shikamaru guardo silencio por unos segundos.

− ¿Crees que un niño criado por Hinata podría odiar algo?

Ino miró con sorpresa a Shikamaru, negando segundos después.

− Ningún niño criado por ella podría hacerlo.

Naruto asintió, poniéndose de pie.

− Por eso vamos a rescatarla, por Neji, por Shino y Kiba, por todos, vamos a detener a Sasuke.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Algo estaba mal.

Estaba seguro que algo había salido mal. Era un presentimiento que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, y que sentía por dentro de su pecho.

− Neji.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, estaba seguro que algo le había pasado a su sobrino, posiblemente ya ni siquiera estaba vivo. Pero eran ninjas, era el riesgo que el castaño acepto al ir tras Hinata.

Continuo caminando, siendo consciente de que posiblemente su sobrino también hubiese muerto para esos momentos.

− Lo siento – Dijo al aire para continuar su camino.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Observo por la ventana como el sol se iba ocultando, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, sabía que Sasuke había hecho algo, pero no sabía que era lo que había hecho.

− Oye…

Su mirada se dirigió hacía Karin, que se acomodaba las gafas y veía por la ventana.

− ¿Qué pasa?

La pelirroja evito mirarla por unos segundos.

− Sasuke ya viene para acá.

La morena se tocó el abdomen con ambas manos.

− ¿Sabes si hizo algo contra la aldea?

Karin volvió a guardar silencio.

− No, él no nos dice ese tipo de cosas.

Hinata volvió a sujetarse el vientre.

− ¿Tardara mucho?

Karin suspiró quedamente.

− No, está por llegar, así que no intentes escapar, o seremos Jugo Suigetsu y yo quienes pagaremos las consecuencias.

La chica apretó los labios.

− No iba a hacerlo – Musito en voz baja – No tengo a nadie a quien acudir, padre estará obligado a alejarme en cuanto se sepa que nos casamos.

Karin hizo una exclamación ahogada, viendo a Hinata con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Una de sus manos fue directo a su boca, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Su pecho dolía, ¿Por qué Sasuke había elegido a alguien tan débil como compañera? ¿Por qué la obligaba teniéndola a ella?

− Ustedes… ¿Se casaron? – Dijo aun sin creerlo.

Hinata asintió, aun con las manos en su vientre.

− Sasuke cortó todas las oportunidades de escape – Dijo en voz baja.

Karin la miró sin decir nada por varios minutos, aun sin poder creer que hubiese perdido toda oportunidad con Sasuke.

− ¿Qué quieres decir que corto las oportunidades de escape? ¿Qué tiene que ver que te hayas casado con él?

Hinata apretó los puños.

− Mató a mis amigos – Dijo con rabia – Me quito mi apellido para que el clan no pudiera ayudarme… Él es… ¡Es un mounstro!

− ¿Así que eso piensas de mí?

Karin tembló ante la voz del moreno, retrocediendo en automático hasta la ventana, donde no pudo retroceder más. El aura de Sasuke lucía tan oscura que no sabía que pensar, si Hinata y él bebe estaban en peligro.

− Lo eres – Respondió Hinata con la mirada gacha – ¡Eres un mounstro!

Sin notar en que momento Sasuke había llegado hasta ellas, lo vio sujetar el brazo de Hinata por sobre la camilla.

− ¡N-No la e-estreses! – Dijo la pelirroja dando una paso hacía ellos – Él b-bebe…

Karin retrocedió el paso que había dado, viendo el rostro molesto de Sasuke, así como el semblante pálido de Hinata.

− Lárgate de aquí, tramita el alta.

La pelirroja asintió, saliendo del cuarto rápidamente.

− Escúchame bien Hinata – Dijo Sasuke tomándola del mentón – Eres mía, y no dejare que nadie cambie eso, sume a tu primo a la lista, así que deja de provocarme.

La sintió temblar y vio como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

− N-Neji…

Sasuke le beso, escuchando su protesta, pero acallándola al morder su labio.

− Eres mía – Le repitió – Eres ahora una Uchiha y tendrás a mi hijo, ¿Qué más quieres?

Hinata comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

−Yo no quería nada de eso – Dijo entre sollozos – Yo solo quiero a mi hijo.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos.

− ¿Y piensas criarlo sola? ¿Lo protegerás de los enemigos del clan Uchiha?

Hinata se apartó con rapidez.

− Y-Yo…

− Me necesitas – Le recordó volviendo a morder su labio – Me necesitan.

Hinata se apartó, viendo como salía de la habitación, y apretó los puños. ¿Cómo pretendía que se quedara con él luego de que matara a su familia?

− Lo odio – Susurró apretando los puños – Te odio Sasuke, si pudiera te mataría.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Su padre viene en camino – Jugo la observó sin decir palabra por unos minutos – Aún tardara, pero ya viene.

El chico miró a través de la ventana, donde Hinata cenaba acostada en la cama.

− ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí, Karin?

La pelirroja se dejó caer de espaldas.

− Porque no sé qué hacer, Sasuke me matara si no se lo digo… pero ese hombre es la única oportunidad de ella.

Jugo guardo silencio por unos segundos.

− ¿Para ella o para ti?

Karin bufo, cruzándose de brazos.

− Independientemente de todo – Dijo en voz baja – No siento que sea correcto dejar que la lastime de esa forma.

Jugo sintió sin verla.

− Sasuke te matara, tal vez te torture primero.

Karin suspiró, cubriendo su cara con su brazo.

− Lo sé.

Le hubiese gustado, ver aunque fuera sola una vez más, esa sonrisa.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡Ahí está!

Hiashi miró impasible a Jiraiya, que se veía bastante apaleado.

− ¿Eso lo hizo el Uchiha? – Preguntó con un deje de incredulidad.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, perdiendo la sonrisa.

− No, nos hecho a Akatsuki encima para librarse de nosotros.

Hiashi asintió, sin ver al hombre.

− Mi sobrino… murió… ¿Cierto?

El peliblanco asintió dándole levemente la espalda.

− Lo siento, él protegió a una compañera.

Hiashi asintió de nuevo, eso era típico del protector Neji.

− ¿Fue el Uchiha o fue Akatsuki?

Jiraiya miró a Hiashi fijamente.

− Fue Uchiha.

Hiashi volvió a asentir, para luego levantarse.

− Manda a los chicos a casa, yo me ocupare de traer a Hinata.

El peliblanco se puso de pie también.

− Pero…

− Ya lo hice.

Ambos hombres se giraron a ver a Shikamaru, que caminaba con paso lento hacía ellos.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Jiraiya.

El moreno asintió.

− Naruto e Ino van a la aldea, aunque dudo que Naruto se quede ahí.

Hiashi lo observó fijamente.

− ¿Qué hay de usted?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

− Yo hice mi elección hace tiempo – Dijo deteniéndose – Voy a llevar a Hinata a la aldea.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio recostaba, fingiendo dormir, evitando hablarle.

" _¡¿Por qué?!"_

− Hinata.

La chica no se movió, pero el moreno la vio temblar levemente.

− Sé que estas despierta – Siguió sin moverse – En el hospital me dijeron que era niña.

Hinata se movió ligeramente, cubriéndose el vientre.

− ¿No vas a hablarme?

Sasuke apretó los puños frustrado, desde hace días que la chica no le dirigía la palabra.

Beso su cuello, antes de acostarse y pegarla a su pecho, pasando su brazo a su vientre, tomando su mano en el proceso.

" _La amo"_ Pensó para sus adentros.

" _Lo odio"_ Pensó Hinata.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

13.- Se dice que el número 13 es de la mala suerte, y ya que es el capítulo 13, creí que era apropiado el nombre.

El capítulo es corto, pero necesitaba cortarlo ahí por diversas razones de temática.

Ya se está llegando a la recta final, aunque aún le faltan un par de capítulos, por lo que tengo que advertirles, que no esperen un final feliz ya que no es probable que lo haya.

Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo, más que agradecerles por la enorme paciencia que siempre me tienen. A veces no se puede actualizar rápido por diversas cuestiones, pero tengan seguro que no dejare un fic inconcluso.

Aún tengo otras historias por actualizar, así que les pido que me sigan teniendo paciencia.

Aclarando, Shikamaru se preocupa tanto por Hinata por que se siente culpable de lo que paso, ya que fue el primero en notarlo y no lo informo.

Sin otra cosa que decir, un agradecimiento a los guest que me comentaron, así como a DAMIC00 − Nana − Alexandra Cooper96 − AD − Lizeth de Uchiha − hina-chan − Jess − y simazame.

Y sin más por el momento, les deseo buenas madrugadas.

Juds Fuera.


	14. 14- El comienzo del fin

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Hinata tendrían 16 años en la historia.

En la historia Sasuke no es una buena persona *Ni lo será*, ya que ya fue consumido por la oscuridad por ponerlo de alguna forma, por el momento no hará cosas buenas, sino todo lo contrario.

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica.**

 **Si no te gustan este tipo de historias, abstente de leerlas o de dejar comentarios agresivos sobre ella, las advertencias están por algo.**

* * *

 **14.- El comienzo del final.**

No tenían plan.

Que el jefe de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha, y el ninja con el mayor IQ de la aldea, debido a las circunstancias de la situación, hubiesen decidido no trazar un plan, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sabía mejor que nadie que sería inútil, que Sasuke había llegado a un nivel en el que no podían predecir sus acciones con certeza, pero…

¡Ir sin un plan!

Jiraiya suspiró, mirando a los dos hombres dormir con supuesta tranquilidad. Sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba dormido. Era imposible dormir en una situación como esa, en esos terrenos que cruzaban. Estaban a pocos días de llegar a la guarida de Sasuke, lo más probable es que ya los hubieran detectado, pero desde que habían llegado a esas tierras, nadie había ido a su encuentro, ni un solo ataque.

 _¿Por qué no los habían atacado?_

Sasuke no dudaría en matarlos, y dado el nivel de locura que había alcanzado, era sorprendente no tener noticias de su grupo, o que no los hubiesen atacado ya.

¿Acaso iban hacía una trampa? ¿O alguien estaba ayudando a Hinata? Cualquiera de las dos opciones, no eran ningún buen augurio.

Sus pensamientos de cortaron cuando un sapo apareció frente a él, sobresaltándolo por un momento. Vio con duda el pergamino que llevaba, y como no emitía ninguna palabra, algo extraño ya que todas las invocaciones eran muy parlanchinas.

− ¿Paso algo?

El sapo aún se negó a contestar, y solo extendió el pergamino, dejándolo con más dudas que antes.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Shikamaru sentándose.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros, abriendo el pergamino, mientras Hiashi también se incorporaba.

Decidieron guardar silencio al ver la cara del peliblanco, que releía el pergamino una y otra vez, sin dar crédito a esas palabras.

− ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio.

Jiraiya suspiró, dejando el pergamino de lado.

− Akatsuki atacó la aldea, gran parte está destruida – Dio un suspiro – Naruto fue capaz de detenerlos pero… Secuestraron a Hanabi.

Hiashi se puso de pie de inmediato, al igual que Shikamaru.

− Uchiha – Dijo Hiashi apretando los puños.

Shikamaru miró hacia el camino con calma.

− Tenemos que avanzar – Dijo en voz baja.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Analizó su historia una vez más. Más bien su historia con Sasuke. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar historia.

Ella lo amaba, desde que la salvó en los exámenes Chunin, pero él solo la veía como una herramienta, así como a Jugo y a Suigetsu. La única persona a la que no veía de esa forma era a Hinata Hyuga, o Uchiha como insistía Sasuke que la llamaran, y lo que estaba haciendo posiblemente iba a ocasionar su muerte.

O la de ambas.

− Maldición – Susurró.

Recargó la cabeza en la mesa, pensando en todas las posibilidades u opciones, aunque estás solo se resumían a dos.

Decirle a Sasuke de la presencia del padre de Hinata, lo que provocaría que Sasuke lo matara y cualquier oportunidad de escape de la chica quedara cortado. O no decirle y ayudarla a escapar, lo que se resumía a Sasuke matándola a ella de alguna forma muy dolorosa.

Ninguna de las dos le gustaba y solo tenía esas.

Podía ayudar a Hinata e irse con ella, esconderse en alguna aldea por un tiempo, pero sabía que Sasuke era una persona muy vengativa, viviría con miedo el resto de su vida, o lo que viviera antes de que la encontrara. No había forma de huir de él, así que esa no era una opción.

Aunque sabía que el clan Hyuga era fuerte, dudaba que el padre de la chica pudiera hacerle frente a Sasuke, no en el estado mental en el que este se encontraba. Obsesionado como estaba con Hinata, la muerte del patriarca Hyuga era casi segura. Podría escapar a Konoha, pedir asilo en alguna aldea, vivir con tranquilidad algunos meses, pero tarde o temprano, el moreno daría con ella y la mataría por alejar a Hinata de él.

Miró a la habitación, que Hinata mantenía cerrada en un intento de retrasar la llegada del moreno con ella, y no pudo evitar recordar su rostro en el hospital, la vida que cargaba en su vientre y la que se destrozaría con un padre como Sasuke Uchiha.

− Tú vida o la mía – Susurró aun viendo la puerta – Que difícil elección.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Tembló al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y aún más cuando los pasos se detuvieron al lado de la cama.

− ¿No piensas levantarte?

La chica giró levemente su mirada, antes de volver a poner la cabeza en la almohada.

− Tengo sueño.

Sasuke evito suspirar y se sentó en la cama, viendo a la chica tensarse.

− Levántate, vamos a una aldea.

Hinata no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− No quiero, me quedaré aquí con Uzumaki-San.

Sasuke la jalo del brazo haciendo que se levantara, asustando a la chica, que había quedado sentada.

− Deja de portarte como una niña – Le espetó – Ya te tuve demasiada paciencia.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza.

− Por favor – Susurró – Solo quiero dormir.

Sasuke tomo su rostro con una de sus manos, mirando sus ojos fijamente.

− No puedes estar encerrada siempre, tienes que salir – Dijo de forma casi dulce.

Hinata apretó los puños con molestia. Que fuera precisamente él, el que le destrozo la vida, y quien la tenía cautiva, el que dijera eso, era una completa ironía. Hinata bajó la cabeza, apretando las sabanas.

− Quiero irme a casa – Susurró.

Sasuke la hizo levantar la cabeza, bruscamente, haciendo que lo mirara directamente.

− Estás en tú casa – Le espetó – Es hora de que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

La morena se zafo bruscamente del agarre del chico.

− ¡Esta no es mi casa! – Grito golpeando a Sasuke en el pecho con sus puños – Aquí no están mis amigos ni mi familia, aquí no hay nadie para mí – Lo empujo con fuerza fuera de la cama – ¡Te encargaste de matarlos a todos!

El moreno la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

− Tu hermana y tu padre aún sigue vivos – Le recordó – Aunque tal vez por poco tiempo.

La chica se recostó.

− No importa lo que haga – Dijo dándole la espalda – Encontraras una excusa para hacerles daño.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, no importaba todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que soporto por mantener a las personas que quería a salvo, de una y otra forma, Sasuke los iba eliminando, uno a uno, hasta dejarla sin nadie.

Sasuke no respondió nada y la dejó sola en el cuarto.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Su cabeza punzaba demasiado, y su vista aún estaba bastante nublada.

− No te sobre esfuerces.

La chica se tensó, mirando con miedo al hombre de ojos negros que la veían a lo lejos.

− ¿D-Dónde estoy? – Dijo con miedo.

Se lamentó segundos después, ella era una Hyuga, no debía retrocedes ante… el hombre que tenía a su hermana.

− ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?! – Gritó poniéndose de pie.

Hanabi se tambaleo y cayó de rodillas, respirando agitadamente.

− Eso intento averiguar – Dijo el hombre.

Hanabi enfocó su vista, viendo fijamente al hombre.

− Uchiha Itachi – Habló en voz baja – ¡Tú hermano…!

− ¡Lo sé! – La interrumpió Itachi cerrando los ojos – Ya lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

La plática con su padre antes de que partiera, le había informado del pasado del clan Uchiha en la aldea, el por qué los eliminaron y el por qué el menor del casi extinto clan, se había obsesionado con alguien tan dulce como su hermana.

− ¿Y qué harás con él?

Itachi desvió la mirada.

− Aún no lo sé – Admitió.

Hanabi lo miró sin emitir palabra. Si su padre no mataba a Sasuke, ella personalmente lo iba a hacer, aunque es no tenía que saberlo su hermano.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Un plan.

Era todo lo que tenía.

Un plan sin una sola oportunidad de éxito.

Su vista se dirigió a Karin, que desviaba la mirada incomoda ante la primera sonrisa sincera que habían visto en Sasuke. Esa sonrisa que se debía a la muerte y a la desgracia de otras personas. Una felicidad retorcida.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto apoyándolo?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Cree que Sasuke fue quien mando secuestrar a Hanabi? – Pregunto Shikamaru con precaución.

Hiashi no mostro signos de duda.

− No lo creo, lo sé, así como sé que ella no llegó a su destino.

Jiraiya detuvo su andar.

− ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Hiashi miró el bosque con calma.

− Lo sé, mi hija se da a conocer − El hombre retrocedió unos pasos y se puso en posición de combate – El Uchiha no estaría a unos metros de nosotros.

Shikamaru y Jiraiya se pusieron en guardia de forma automática, ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse al chico, lo cual no les agradaba demasiado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se sobresaltó ante el agarre brusco de Karin sobre su brazo, la pelirroja nunca le dirigía la palabra.

− ¿Qué…?

La pelirroja la vio fijamente.

− Sasuke fue a enfrentar a tu padre – Le aviso.

Hinata se puso de pie de forma automática, tomando su vientre el sentir una punzada de dolor.

− Padre va…

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

− No hay tiempo, Yamanaka ya nos espera.

Hinata la vio con sorpresa.

− ¡¿Qué…?!

− ¡No hay tiempo! – Dijo Karin jalándola del brazo – Suigetsu nos ayudara distrayendo a Jugo, pero no durara mucho.

Hinata la vio con más duda.

− Sasuke los matara – Advirtió, no queriendo cargar con más muertes en su consciencia.

Karin le sonrió sinceramente.

− Lo sabemos – Dijo tomando su mano – Pero aun siendo como somos, hay cosas que no pasaremos por alto – Le aclaró – Así que es el momento.

Hinata sujetó su mano con fuerza, siguiéndola fuera de la guarida con pasos cortos pero rápidos. No habría una segunda oportunidad, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Volvi! (Más o menos)

Jeje, una disculpa por todo el tiempo que me he tardado, que el capítulo es chico, eh tenido muchísimo trabajo, y muy poco tiempo libre, así que comencé a actualizar con las historias que ya tenía avanzadas, espero ir actualizando poco a poco los demás.

La historia ya va a terminar, así que muchas gracias a todos lo que han continuado hasta el final.

Un agradecimiento a los guest, a Valerie Hyuga Senju − Tlo20 – Mari – Gab – Nana − hina-chan21 − Selene Lezano − Lizeth de Uchiha − DAMIC00 − − Flemy Speeddraw por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, y por esperar con paciencia el regreso.

Gracias por todo! Espero leerlos pronto.

Juds Fuera.


	15. Capítulos 15- El fin del dolor

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Advertencia: Escenas de violencia, lenguaje vulgar. Muerte de un personaje.**

* * *

 **Capítulos 15.- El fin del dolor**

Sus piernas ya se sentían entumecidas, su boca estaba resaca, además del dolor de cabeza punzante que sentía, le dificultaba un poco el seguir caminando. Sin embargo se obligó a continuar, Karin había prácticamente ofrecido su vida para que ellos pudieran seguir, para que ellos pudieran tener una oportunidad de futuro.

Ella debía esforzarse.

− Descansemos un momento − Escuchó a Ino.

Se desconcertó por un segundo, saliendo de su ensoñación, mirando a la chica por unos segundos para luego negar con la cabeza.

− Estoy bien − Aseguró.

Ino también negó con la cabeza.

− Aún estas delicada − Le recordó − Acamparemos y mañana continuaremos.

La morena miro hacia el suelo algo avergonzada.

− Lo siento.

Ino volvió a negar con la cabeza, sentándose frente a ella.

− Soy yo quien debería disculparse, debí haber notado lo que había pasado − Susurró bajando la cabeza − Pero me centré más en gustarle a un chico…

Hinata una vez más, negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños con fuerza.

− Yo debí haber confiado en ustedes − Susurró con los ojos cerrados − Pero tenía tanto miedo − Comenzó a sollozar, abrazando su propio cuerpo − Lo siento, lo siento…

Ino acortó la distancia y la abrazo con fuerza.

− No es tu culpa − Le dijo aun abrazándola − Crecimos junto a él, nadie pensó que se convertiría en… eso.

Hinata siguió llorando, pensando en que era lo que se había convertido Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchó el sonido de las gotas caer al suelo, era una velocidad constante, que iba formando poco a poco un charco, que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande.

− Sí que fueron idiotas.

Giró su cuerpo, observando los dos que colgaban frente a él, con la sangre escurriendo de su abdomen, hasta llegar al suelo. La herida no era grande, ninguna lo era, sólo profundas, y muy, muy dolorosas.

Suspiró con frustración tronando sus nudillos. A pesar del dolor tanto físico, como mental que había infringido, ninguno había cedido, ninguno había hablado, revelado respuestas o el paradero de su mujer.

− Sasuke.

La voz de Juugo desvío su atención de los cuerpos frente a él, ambos ignorando deliberadamente el que aún convulsionaba levemente en agonía.

− Hmp.

El pelinaranja le extendió un pergamino, el cual el moreno leyó con rapidez, asintiendo con la cabeza segundos después.

− Andando.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras su compañero veía tras de él.

− ¿No la matarás?

Sasuke vio el cuerpo aún agonizante de la mujer por unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta.

− No.

Juugo sintió pena por la chica.

Piernas, abdomen, pecho, incluso el rostro, además de las largas horas de agonía (que pudieron ser incluso años para ellos) metidos en un genjutzu, sin duda hacer enojar a Sasuke no había sido su mejor idea, y prolongar su agonía, retrasando solo lo inevitable fue una peor.

− ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Sasuke miró al chico y asintió mientras salía del cuarto.

Juugo la tomó con delicadeza de la cabeza antes de romper su cuello. El cuerpo simplemente dejo de convulsionar. Terminar la agonía era todo lo que podía hacer, ya que con sus pecados, el descanso eterno no era una opción para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Creo que fue extraño – Dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de viaje – Hace meses que buscamos el rastro del teme, pero no ha aparecido.

Shikamaru asintió con calma. Antes de que Sasuke desapareciera, Ino lo había hecho. No solo era eso, Akatsuki no había realizado ningún movimiento, Hanabi no había aparecido, así como Hinata tampoco.

− Creo que Ino tiene a Hinata – Dijo el moreno – Y Sasuke debe estarlas buscando.

− ¿Si Ino la tiene por qué no la lleva a la aldea? – Preguntó el rubio.

Shikamaru suspiró quedamente.

− Después de lo que paso con Shino, es obvio que no confían en la aldea.

Naruto asintió despacio.

Kakashi estaba en la aldea como Hokage interino, Hiashi viajaba con Jiraiya, él junto a Shikamaru. Ambos grupos iban en la misma dirección. Pero sabían que no solo eran ellos. La desaparecida Hanabi seguramente también viajaba, posiblemente en compañía del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

Todos iban al mismo punto de encuentro.

El enfrentamiento con Sasuke cada día estaba más cerca, así como el encuentro con Hinata, y si no fuera por el coma en el que estaba, la caída de Tsunade también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino suspiró con pesadez, viendo a Hinata dormir. No dormía tranquilamente.

El estrés al que había estado sometida había afectado demasiado su embarazo, de apenas siete meses. No creía que fuera a llegar a los 9 meses, tendría suerte si llegaba a los 8, y no creía que hubiera muchas oportunidades de lograrlo.

El rostro de su amiga, aun dormida, mostraba ese temor y el peso de la culpa al que fue sometida por Sasuke. El compañero de clases, el chico que prometía ser la esperanza de Konoha.

− Hinata − Susurró.

Miró la luna, apenas visible entre los árboles, y suspiró una vez más. En algún momento tendría que elegir. No podía salvarlos a ambos.

Y entonces, el peso de la culpa, por fin fue compartido entre ambas chicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo por completo, temblando levemente. Ino la vio unos segundos con duda, mientras ella solo se abrazó su abultado vientre. La rubia no tardo en comprender lo que pasaba, posicionándose frente a la morena, con un kunai, prácticamente inservible, en su mano derecha.

− Que valor.

Ino ignoró el tono sarcástico del moreno, así como el leve temblor en su cuerpo. Hinata aun trataba de ponerla tras ella, pero la rubia no cedió. Era una Kunoichi de Konoha, y era la heredera del clan Yamanaka, irse con dignidad, haciendo frente en la batalla, era lo único que podía dejar como legado.

Ambas chicas, así como Sasuke y Juugo, retrocedieron al sentir otras dos presencias, y el ataque de fuego cayó en ese mismo lugar, segundos después de que hubieran saltado.

Ino se apresuró a ayudar a Hinata, que casi había caído de rodillas, de no ser por una chica castaña que la había sujetado de la cintura.

− Hanabi − Susurró la morena.

Hinata había hecho un leve intento de cubrir su vientre, pero su hermana la abrazó con fuerza.

− Está bien − Susurró.

− ¡No está bien!

Apenas alcanzaron a escuchar el grito de Ino cuando está las hizo saltar de nuevo, antes de que el fuego de la pelea entre los hermanos Uchiha las alcanzara. Ino y Hanabi sujetaron a Hinata al aterrizar, que se agarraba el vientre con un leve gesto de dolor.

− ¡Hermana!

Hinata negó con la cabeza ante el grito de Hanabi, tratando de ver a lo lejos que era lo que pasaba entre los "últimos" Uchiha. La pelea se veía intensa, nadie se atrevía a hacer nada o a interferir en la misma. Aun estando a varios metros de distancia, se podía sentir el calor del fuego.

− Es su única oportunidad.

Las tres chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz gruesa detrás de ellas.

− ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ino.

El de pelo naranja observó el fuego.

− Nos vienen siguiendo desde el noreste − Dijo sin más – Lo más probable es que fuera tu padre − Dijo viendo a Hinata.

Hanabi se puso frente a su hermana con un gesto protector.

− ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

Juugo no las miro, mientras avanzaba hacía la pelea.

− No lo hago, no iré contra Sasuke – Miró el vientre abultado de Hinata una vez más – Pero tampoco puedo seguir apoyando esto.

Ino casi grito cuando lo vio entrar al fuego proveniente de la pelea, Hanabi sujeto a su hermana con fuerza, obligándola a dejar atrás la intensa pelea que se desarrollaba, en un intento desesperado de huir de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido pocos segundos en los que su cuerpo se había paralizado, antes de correr hacía las mujeres frente a él. Por la forma en la que Ino y Hanabi sostenían a Hinata, se veía que no estaba en su mejor momento.

− ¡Hinata!

Ignoro el grito de Naruto y ayudo a su amiga de la infancia a sujetar a la morena, para posteriormente recostarla en el suelo con delicadeza al verla perder el conocimiento. Ino había empezado su jutzu de curación de inmediato, mientras Hanabi le transfería chakra.

− ¿Cómo ayudamos?

Ino miró unos segundos a Shikamaru sin saber cómo responder.

− No lo sé – Admitió con lágrimas en los ojos – No sé qué más hacer.

Shikamaru miró a su amiga sin saber que decir, para luego mirar al resto de sus compañeros. Una niña, y el mejor amigo del chico que más daño había hecho a todos.

− Prepararé un perímetro − Dijo poniéndose de pie – Empecemos por la seguridad.

Ino asintió con calma, continuando con su curación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo frente a los dos ojos, antes de caer sobre sus rodillas. En el abdomen se veían las cortadas de la espada, y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba quemado.

Jiraiya lo sujeto antes de que terminara de caer al suelo, y el moreno se aferró a su mano con fuerza. Hiashi solo lo veía con indiferencia desde su altura. Decir que lo despreciaba era poco. El chico sonrió quedamente, mientras el piso se iba llenando de sangre.

No importó lo que había hecho para proteger a su hermano, eso mismo lo llevó a una oscuridad de la que no había podido salir, atrayendo y destruyendo a otras personas con él.

− Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital – Dijo Jiraiya.

El moreno negó con la cabeza levemente, tosiendo un poco de sangre.

− Sus hijas…

Hiashi caminó hacia él.

− ¿Dónde están?

El moreno se encogió un poco de hombros.

− Pero… Escaparon… Y él ahora… Está solo ˗ Dijo entrecortadamente viendo a Hiashi – Pero… está dispuesto a todo… por recuperarla de nuevo.

Hiashi asintió.

Sabía que Itachi no había ido a jugar, de verdad había querido detener a su hermano, pero esté ya había cruzado el límite de la locura. Estaba obsesionado con la mayor de sus hijas y el hijo aun no nato de ambos.

− Por favor… Deténganlo…

Hiashi observó a Jiraiya, mientras el agarre de la mano de Itachi se perdía lentamente.

− Tenemos que avanzar ˗ Dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo un poco a Hiashi – Si está herido, puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad para detenerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo en una cueva, le gustara o no, necesitaba descansar.

Suspiró con pesadez. Su hermano por fin había muerto, por fin había vengado su clan… Y no le importaba.

No estaban con él ni su mujer ni su mano derecha.

Respiró, sujetando su abdomen. La marca de quemadura sería el recordatorio de que su clan había sido vengado gracias al sacrificio de Juugo. En otras ocasiones se hubiera molestado que hubieran interferido, si no fuera porque el chico había muerto. Ahora solo tenía que reponer fuerzas para ir por su mujer y su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hanabi casi salto al ver a su padre, y si no fuera porque fue criada con seriedad hubiera saltado a sus brazos con alegría.

− ¿Cómo está?

Ino negó levemente con la cabeza, viendo a la morena acostada, mientras Shikamaru cambiaba el paño húmedo sobre su cabeza.

− Creo que está por entrar en labor de parto – Susurró.

Hiashi miró a su hija, respirando entrecortadamente.

− Debe tener apenas siete meses y medio – Dijo viendo a la rubia.

Ino asintió levemente.

− Si desvió la corriente de chakra y el flujo de sangre, podría darle fuerza suficiente a la niña de sobrevivir, pero pondría en riesgo a Hinata.

Hiashi no dijo nada por unos segundos, viendo el vientre abultado de su hija.

− Hazlo entonces.

Todos los presentes saltaron debido a la orden.

− Padre, mi hermana…

Hiashi miró a su hija menor por unos segundos. La mirada no le indico silencio, pero la castaña lo intuyo el ver los ojos de su padre.

− Se dejara morir si algo le pasa a esa niña – Afirmó el hombre – Ella no aceptara salvarse a costo de la vida de otro.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, sabiendo que era verdad. Hiashi observó a su hija, que le sonreía quedamente, con los ojos casi cerrados por completo.

− Y es por eso que es mi mujer.

Hiashi se giró con lentitud, ignorando la tensión tras él.

− No lo es, si tienes que obligarla – Dijo con calma.

Sasuke, aun herido levemente, observó al hombre con molestia.

− Si deja que nos vallamos, los dejare vivir.

Hiashi lo miró fijamente.

− Puedes preguntarle si se quiere ir contigo, porque por lo que ha pasado, me parece que no.

Sasuke miró a la morena tras su padre. Tenía los ojos apenas abiertos y se sujetaba su vientre. Posiblemente se perdería el nacimiento de su hija por la pelea que estaba por desarrollarse.

− Déjenos marchar – Dijo el moreno viendo a Hiashi – Tal vez le permita visitar a su nieta después.

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos.

− ¿Crees que…?

− ¡Sasuke!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grito de Naruto la había puesto lo suficientemente alerta para tratar de ver más allá de sus propias rodillas, aunque Ino y Hanabi la mantenían recostada. Los dolores apenas la dejaban respirar y sentía como si su espalda se partiera por el dolor.

La sangre que la salpico la distrajo del dolor por unos momentos.

Dejo de sentir los brazos de su hermana, y como el cabello negro se entremezclaba con otro que estaba a su lado

− ¡¿Qué…?!

Dejó la frase inconclusa y dio un grito. Ino sujeto sus rodillas con fuerza, gritándole algo que seguramente era para tranquilizarla. Se obligó a si misma a respirar con fuerza, tenía que dar todo su esfuerzo.

− ¡Solo un poco más Hinata!

Ino miró a la morena, esforzándose en concentrarse en ella, y no en el moreno desangrándose a su lado, que era atendido por Hanabi.

El último grito de Hinata cubrió el que ocurrió detrás de ellos. Ino cerró los ojos, agarrando a la niña entre sus manos, y envolviéndola en la chaqueta de Shikamaru.

Ino se la entregó a Hinata, dándose la vuelta de inmediato para revisar la situación. Hanabi se puso a su lado de inmediato.

− ¿Cómo…?

− Detuve la hemorragia – Contesto la castaña – Pero necesita un hospital.

Ino suspiró, saltando junto a Hanabi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era lo que esperaba, lo admitía, pero le gustaba.

Ni Hiashi ni Naruto se movían, Ino cubría a Hanabi, y Shikamaru ya estaba fuera de combate, tal vez muerto.

Solo tenía que ir por su mujer, luego de deshacerse de quien aún los seguiría.

− ¡Ya basta!

Ino desvió su mirada hacía Hinata, que aun con sangre cubriéndola caminaba con un pequeño bulto en sus manos.

− ¡No te muevas! – Gritaron Ino y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

Hinata alzó el kunai de Ino en el aire, mirando a Sasuke a los ojos fijamente

− Me quitaste todo y a todos − Le dijo aun con la vista fija en él – Y yo te lo quitare a ti – Bajó el kunai con rapidez.

Sasuke desapareció y apareció frente a ella.

Se quedó quieto solo un segundo, bajando la mirada hacía el bulto entre ellos y a su mismo pecho.

− Me tienes ¿No?

Hinata cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el moreno la abrazaba levemente antes de caer de lado. Ella nunca arriesgo a su hija.

El bulto en sus brazos no era otra cosa que la chaqueta vacía de Shikamaru, y el kunai nunca bajó, solo avanzó hacia adelante, a donde Sasuke se detendría para evitar su movimiento, justo en su corazón.

Cayó de lado, al lado contrario que el de Sasuke para su buena suerte. Ino llegó corriendo a su lado, pero no escuchó lo que decía, solo atino a sonreírle.

− Cuídala por favor ˗ Susurró.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, viendo la pequeña niña al lado de Shikamaru, dejándose envolver por la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _3 Meses Después._

− Parece que todo a vuelto a la normalidad.

Ino le sonrió a Shikamaru, arrullando a la niña entre sus brazos, en unos minutos más iría su tía a recogerla.

Tsunade había librado parte de los cargos al construirle una prótesis a Shikamaru para su brazo perdido, Naruto se había afectado mucho con la muerte de Hinata y Sasuke, pero la niña, con un ojo blanco y uno negro, lo había mantenido centrado en defender la aldea.

Habían sido muchos los pagos, solo para detener a Sasuke. Y había sido Hinata, dándose valor con su último aliento, la única capaz de detenerlo.

− Se parecerá a ella – Dijo Hanabi entrando a la habitación – Ya hace enojar a padre.

Shikamaru sonrió, viendo a Ino pasarle a la bebe.

Lentamente, pero todo volvía a la normalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Qué harás ahora?

Tobi le sonrió a Zetsu mirando a Konoha desde lo lejos.

− Esperar.

La sangre Uchiha siempre se haría presente, siempre empujado hacía la oscuridad.

* * *

Y Fin.

Después de todo este tiempo, hemos llegado al final de la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyeron hasta el final, sé que me desaparezco por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que tengo tiempo libre (obligado por cierto jeje) trataré de ponerme al corriente con mis historias.

Muchas gracias a los que esperaron y espero les guste (Dentro de lo que cabe por qué sé que quedo muy dramático).

Juds fuera.


End file.
